Black Moon
by ShatterEveryWindow
Summary: Sequel to "Daybreak." Everyone faces hard times, and the Volturi have the Cullens on a death sentence. They escaped the the first deadly battle with the Volturi, but can they do it again? Will Jacob and Renesmee's relationship be okay?
1. Chapter 1: New Home

Just want to let you know, that this is the second fanfic to my first Renesmee/Jacob fanfic, **'Daybreak,'** so I would like to suggest that you read that first. (But feel free to read this anyway. :) )

Big thank you to **Cassia4u**, **Missionarycook**, and recently, **AmyClaireCullen**, for both reading _and_ reviewing the last chapter. Thank you _so _much, you guys are the highlight of my day!

**Heads up! **In order for me to upload a new chapter, I require at least **3 **reviews on the last uploaded chapter, so if you want Chapter 2, then I suggest that you review! (That kinda rhymed. Hehe.) Thank you! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> **New Home**

Roughly two months later; August 26th

"Emmett! Those aren't our boxes! Ours are in the _other_ van!" Rosalie hissed from the top of the stairway, in their new bedroom. I realized that Rose was grouchy when moving. It could just be because some of the Volturi escaped, and were after us still, but I mean, still. She never stopped yelling-especially at poor Emmett-while packing. Someone was apparently always doing _something_ wrong, or too slow, or not good enough, or something. It was annoying, but all of us just decided to put up with it, because Rosalie was screeching at us enough as it was, we didn't need her to do so more.

Leaving Forks was tough, but as we started to leave Washington, I realized that I had to learn to get used to it, and not grow too attached to one place, but rather enjoy my time there, before it was over. I found this difficult to do; Forks was the place that I was born, where I grew up, where I had my first friends, and where I fell in love, _everything_. It held too many memories _not_ to get attached. But I tried to look at the positive anyway.

Except there was a problem with that; there _was_ no positive in my life.

Lives were lost in the battle, Charlotte acted as if she was fine, after losing Peter, but we all could see that she was anything but. After the fight, we discovered that certain members of the Volturi escaped, and were still after us, therefore, making the war _not_ over, and a serrated knife held by a weak string above our heads, so that we couldn't escape the heavy, blinking target on our backs. My best friend that I'd ever had was killed just before my eyes, (Thank God that I wasn't looking.) with many others to witness the murder. And like I said, I was moving from the only place I'd ever known.

And just guess where to; Detroit Lakes, Minnesota. Ever heard of it? Neither have I. Which, I guess, makes sense due to the fact that we'd _never_ move to some big city.

Detroit Lakes was a common tourist attraction to many outdoorsy types. Camping, fishing, skiing, tubing, just about anything within that nature. Good game for hunting though, in Minnesota, which is no coincidence, I'm guessing. Something that they were _really_ popular for though, was something called 'We Fest.' It was apparently some giant music festival, mainly of country music, but there were other genres there once in a while. But, other than that, not much seemed to happen in this town. So I guess that it all makes sense why we're here.

We bought a large house a few miles north of town. It wasn't too big, but Esme was making plans to add onto it, especially with eleven people moving to the Midwest. My parents were thinking about renting their own house so that the main one wouldn't be so crowded, but decided against it, because it'd break Esme's heart to have them anywhere but where she was with the situation that everyone was in. Although, Jacob was seriously thinking about getting an apartment for himself. But he didn't make any move to it though. I could easily convince him not to also. All I had to do was beg, really, or say how much I'd miss him, or anything that could touch the soft spot in his heart, really.

I was surprised that Edward wasn't on my case about Jake. I'd been careful not too let Jacob's thoughts slip when I could protect him. Which was probably a good thing, because sometimes his thoughts weren't completely appropriate. But what did he expect? A saint? Jacob's a _modern _guy. _He _hasn't been alive since the beginning of the twentieth century. And it's not that I really tried to listen to Jake's thoughts all the time. It's just that sometimes that I'd forget that I was shielding him, then I'd accidentally forget to shield him from _myself_. But I guess that you could call it even, because I sometimes let him see _my_ mind. But Edward was more reserved around Jacob now. More awkward. You'd think that for a mind reader, that he'd have a better grip.

Oh well, I guess that it's better than overprotective.

Charlotte was adapting to vegetarian life very gracefully. After so long of a traditional, nomadic vampire lifestyle, she held her head high [as high as she could, anyway], and never once thought about going back to her old ways. She says that she enjoys the idea of a family. That it makes her happier. But we can all see that even a thousand, loyal, family members cannot fill the empty void of one lost love. Her eyes hadn't changed much. Still red, but not _as_ red.

And we found out worse news after the fight; Fred was working for the Volturi, and he and a few others escaped, making the Volturi's numbers go up.

Jacob was on the phone with Seth downstairs. He wanted to come with to Minnesota, but decided to stay back with Sue so that she'd have at least some of her family with her. I could tell that it would be a long time until there was improvement in Jacob after losing his friends. But they were more than that to him-they were his family.

I heard him hit end then trudge up the creaking steps (Esme was going to have sooo much fun repairing this old house.) He leaned against the white door frame, shooting me a bright smile. "Hey, beautiful."

I giggled and twirled across the dark, hardwood floor, over to him. "Hello." I grinned sweetly.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him, planting a single kiss on my lips. "How far are you?" He nodded to the few boxes left in the corner.

"Not much. Just the little things."

"Need help?"

"Sure." I skipped over to the boxes, handing Jacob a gold picture frame. He grabbed it and placed it on the mahogany desk. After ten minutes, we finished and plopped on the bed, resting our backs against the mint colored wall. "Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking about Charlotte….do you think that she'll ever find someone else?" I mumbled.

He pondered it. "I don't know. She's crushed…..who knows?"

I sighed. "I just hope that she's not depressed forever."

His muscular arm wrapped around my shoulders, and kissed my hair.

I rested my head on his large shoulder. "You wanna go find someplace to swim?" Jacob suggested, after a few minutes.

"Sure. Just let me change."

I stood and skipped to the dresser. Jacob made no move to leave. I cleared my throat, spinning around to see a grinning werewolf's cheeks flush scarlet. "Please?" I gestured to the door.

"Please what?" He played dumb.

I shook my head and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed, guiding him to the white, painted door. He kissed my cheek before ducking under the frame and I shut the door, locking it. That was probably taking it to extremes, but I let it go and changed into my deep blue, one peace swimsuit, pulling on jean shorts over it, with gold flip flops.

For Minnesota, there was some sunny weather here. So obviously the Cullens weren't going into town today.

I ran out to the my dad's Volvo, which we were borrowing to get there. "Nessie!" Esme ran, vampire speed out to the car handing us a few beach towels.

"Thanks, Esme."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." She smiled sweetly, and retreated back to the house as we pulled away.

We headed south on Highway 59, cutting through a small piece of town. From what we heard, Detroit Lake was really unclean, and filled with swimmers itch, so we followed road signs, in the direction of Pelican Rapids, to Lake Melissa. We found that this lake was clean, and so shallow, that you could go out a hundred feet, and barely even have the water to your belly button-and this is coming out of me, a girl only an inch over five feet, and not getting any taller.

We goofed around until the sun started to set, and I was surprised that neither of us were hungry. "You ready to go?" Jacob asked, kissing down my neck.

"Not really, but we have to leave sooner or later." I whispered, trying to escape him. He pulled me back, seeming to have forgotten all about his own suggestion.

His fingers ran through my wet curls. "Have I told you, yet today, that I love you?"

I giggled. "Only once, or twice." I joked then placing my hands on the sides of his face. "But you need to stop talking like a Cullen. _You_ aren't a hundred years old."

"Then what's Bella's excuse?"

I chuckled again. "Be honest. Has she ever _really_ been all that modern? Even in her _own _generation?" I asked, laughing again as I towed him back to shore. We trudged up the hill to the Volvo, setting the towels on the leather seats, careful not to get water and sand everywhere. Then we headed to our new home.

One week later

I groaned in the morning. Yesterday was Labor day, meaning that today was the first day of school for students of Detroit Lakes.

I lazily opened my eyes and screamed at what was just _inches _from my face..

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel! Be sure that all of you Potterheads check out my friend's Draco & Astoria fanfic, **Love Changes You: The Eagle And The Snake** by **Cassia4u**. We'd both really appreciate it! And also check out my Twilight humor story, **'Poor Me!' **about a girl who gets the wild chance to have both the 'Twilight' stars _and_ the characters on her talk show.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

**Please notice!** If you want the second chapter to 'Black Moon,' then I need **at **_**least**_**3** reviews on this chapter! It's not much to ask, it just tells me what I need to fix, or what you guys like/don't like, and ways that you guys think that I could make it better. **3 reviews, **or no Chapter 2! (Every review counts! (You'd be surprised how long that it takes just to get _one_, so maybe _you _could help speed it up?))

I love you guys, thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Intrigued

**Chapter 2: Intrigued.**

"Sweet Jesus!" I nearly flopped out of bed, when a pair of stone cold arms caught me, helping me to sit up. "For the love of _God_, Alice! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"First day of school!" She cheered.

"Is it, _really_?" I said, with heavy sarcasm. I growled and turned over.

"No, no, no, no." She scolded, flipping on the light, as I pulled the covers over my head. She tore them off, then grabbing my arms, yanking my upright so fast that there was no way that I could sleep now. _Love you too, dear, sweet Alice._

"Now, I'm going to get Jake up in a little bit, and thought about it, and I really want to make you two coordinate, so I started thinking, because I don't want you to clash, I thought that you could wear that bl-"

"Alice!" I slurred, sleep taking the serious out of my voice.

"You're probably right. Blue's not really his color. What about tha-"

"For crying out loud! Let me speak!" I snapped, taking a step forward.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She mumbled, just loud enough so that I could hear.

"Again, thanks for pulling me out of it." I mumbled sarcastically, glaring.

"Whatever. Your point?" She urged.

I gave her a look. "Alice. We've been over this. I can pick out my own clothes. I'm a big girl. Jake can do the same."

"You'd _seriously_ let that moron pick out your clothes?" Was it possible for vampires to be high? (I think so.)

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "You know what I mean. Now _please_ get out, so I can get ready."

"You're grouchy, you know that?"

"Alice…." I hissed.

"Okay, okay, fine. But _only _as long as you and Jacob match. Or I'm coming to the rescue." She called as she backed out of the room.

I shook my head and went down the narrow hallway to the white door of Jacob's new room. I knocked. No answer. I sighed, knowing that I had to physically wake him up. I turned the smooth, brass doorknob and opened the pale door, tip-toeing into the dark room. I shuffled to the twin sized bed against the wall and sat on the edge of the red comforter. "Jake?" I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Jacob, time to wake up." He groaned in protest, and turned over, grabbing my wrist, pulling me down with him. I shielded his mind, as I tried to see what he was thinking, until I realized just the case; he wasn't. I giggled and projected an image of us at the lake last week. He moaned and pulled me closer.

Okay, so I guess that I'm going to have to go another way with this.

I thought about if Edward were to walk into the room at this very moment. Wolfboy shot up like a bullet, whipping his head to the Edward-less door.

I let out a small giggle. "Gotcha."

He rolled his eyes. "_Oh_, you're so funny." He joked sarcastically, rubbing his eyes with his bronze fist.

I kissed his cheek. "Anyway, get up. Get dressed. I'm going to shower in the bathroom up here, so the other is open to you." I sprung up, starting towards the door. "Oh, and, by the way, we have to coordinate today, according to Alice, just a heads up."

"We both know that I'm not capable of that." He murmured, groggily.

I chuckled. "I know, honey, but _I _am. Just get dressed, and I'll go off of what you've got."

"You got it, boss."

I left the room, and made my way to the bathroom. My shower took twenty minutes. I could've gone _way_ longer, but decided that I needed to get other things done too. I wrapped a cream colored towel around my pale body, and stepped into the hallway. I met a werewolf in the hallway, who wore a black, V-neck sweater, that hugged his muscular chest and biceps, with denim blue jeans, and black converse. Not his typical style, but it looked great on him. He grinned as his eyes roamed over me quickly, before meeting my eyes. He seemed about to say something, until we heard a low growl erupting from downstairs. I resisted a laughing fit, as I watched Jacob slowly turn away, flushing, with a look of non-regretful, shame.

I rolled my eyes and went to my mint colored room. Esme offered to repaint the walls, but I said that this was fine. It was a nice color for this room, easily complimented by my white, brown, and turquoise colored comforter, and white sheets. I wasn't so sure about the floor with the walls, before we put the comforter on the bed, but it all tied together, in the end.

I walked over to my white dresser, with silver handles. I searched through my [millions of] shirts, finding a plum, short-sleeved T-shirt, with silver, graphic designs all over the front, layering it with a light pink camisole under it. I pulled on some pale, washed out blue jeans, deciding to wear my pair of black, faux leather, high-heel boots with two silver buckles on it. I remembered Alice's one command and headed to my small closet. I grabbed a slim, black, leather jacket, that had elastic on the inside, creating a scrunching texture on the three quarter sleeves.

I blow dried my curly hair, straightening the reddish-brown locks, then headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Nessie." Esme greeted, handing me a plate of scrambled eggs, with wheat toast.

"G'morning. Thank you." I murmured to her, taking a seat next to Jacob at the mahogany table. He was almost finished eating, and I could tell that he wasn't exactly full either. I scrapped a little bit of my eggs onto his plate, not really all that hungry anyway. I ate my portion and stood up. "Acceptable, Alice?"

She poked her head out from the bathroom door. "Yes, wait-Jake, you stand too."

He rolled his eyes and stood up, wiping his hands with his napkin. "Obsessive much, shortie?"

She smiled brightly. "Hell, yeah, I am."

Edward chimed in. "Alice, we don't have all day. I don't see why you didn't get ready a while ago."

"I like to keep it fresh. Literally, it looks better this way."

We all rolled our eyes and got up to get our stuff for school. I slung my sky blue, Jansport, backpack over my shoulder before following my family out the door.

We had our alibi all arranged. I was Edward's 'twin,' because we looked so alike, with Emmett as our year older brother, Rosalie and Charlotte were 'twins' as well, along with Alice and my mom as sisters. Jacob and Jasper were the odd ones out, acting as the only ones who didn't have a sibling with them.

Even though the Volvo had the largest supply of seats for our large family, it wasn't enough, so I rode on the motorcycle with Jake, while Edward and Alice sat in front, Bella and Emmett in the middle, and Jasper, Charlotte, and Rosalie squished into the third row of seats and took off, South on Highway 59, to the high school.

* * *

><p>We cut through town, going left on Highway 10, and turning off, passing by a grocery store, and a Papa Murphy's before following the silver Volvo through the fringe of trees which supplied various neighborhoods, before the trees disappeared and we came to a paved parking lot. We pulled in and parked in the back, all of our feet hitting the concrete at the same time. Jake linked his fingers with mine as all of us started in a human pace towards the school. I stole a glance at Charlotte, who was looking at the cracks in the ground as we walked. Her brown eyes looked up, and caught me staring. It was unusual seeing her with a different eye color than red or black, but she didn't want to frighten anyone with red eyes, so Alice stocked her up on contacts. We chose brown so that it would be harder for humans to tell the difference when they were black, and she wasn't wearing them.<p>

I gave her a weak smile of assurance, while she painted one back. I looked down, only able to _imagine_ her pain. I shook the thought from my head and looked up to see the glass doors of the front of the school. Friends were hugging and greeting each other, and going on about how much they missed each other over the summer. Jacob held the door open for me, squeezing my hand. I did the same. We all followed a very confident looking Alice to the office, to get our schedules. After, we all broke off and Jacob and I wondered the crowded hallways.

"It's a lot bigger than Forks high, huh?" Jacob mumbled to me as we walked. I looked up to his deep brown eyes.

"Way. The biggest high school in Becker County, according to Wikipedia." I chuckled.

He snorted. "Great. Now we just gotta beat the rest of Minnesota."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. I looked to my right, down about four steps was a pit area, and a hallway led off to the right even farther. There were a few restrooms on opposite sides of two walls, with a drinking fountain just outside the men's room. We stepped down, and started walking the opposite direction of the other hallway, passing by trophy cases, and picture frames lining the dark walls with candids with inspirational speeches on them.

As we walked, trying to get to know the area better, I noticed that many students were staring at us. Jacob easily ignored them, I wasn't even sure that he noticed them. I sure did, but tried to make it seem otherwise. We came to another doorway that led outside, so we turned around and went the way we came, to find that there was another exit, almost a lounge area, that led to the office again, discovering that we'd made a loop. We, silently, passed by the lounge, with maroon walls, like the pit/hallway place that we'd just been in, earning stares from students sitting in chairs, and some propped up on coffee tables.

I felt eyes boring into my back, and did all that I could not to turn around. When we turned again, I caught the murderous glare of a tall girl, fairly muscular too, with dirty blonde hair, and skin almost as pale as mine. She sat next to some blonde guy, which is all that I caught before the wall clocked my view.

We were in the cafeteria which had multiple round tables isolated throughout the area. We walked around, yet, more trophy cases, which had a brown bench lining from one end of the wall to the other, knowing that it must have been at least as long as the gym, knowing that that's what was on the other side of the gray bricks. We sat on the cold bench and I leaned my head against Jacob's shoulder.

"You okay?" Jake asked, concerned.

I shrugged. "Yeah. Why?"

"You seem distracted. Deep in thought."

"I don't know. I guess I…..I guess that I've learned to appreciate things more. Enjoy them while I have them, before they're gone….." I trailed off, before adding, "Plus, some girl just shot me a death glare." I laughed. "Big time."

He laughed without humor. "She'll never touch you."

I rolled my eyes at the overprotective goof next to me. I sat up straighter. I saw a girl on the very end of the bench, roughly twenty feet from us. She was reading something, I couldn't see what though, for the title was aimed away from me. She wore her hair in two long braids, as her face hovered over her book. She reminded me of Drake. I felt a stab of pain at the loss of my friend, but also a strange stab of hope. _Why_, I didn't know.

Jacob caught me staring. "Ness, what're you looking at?"

I didn't answer, feeling a guilty urge to go over to her.

"Ness?" He followed my gaze. "Renesmee."

My birth name always made me falter. I turned my face back to him. "Humans….what happened with Drake…..we don't need something like that to happen again…."

"Jake, I didn't _do_ anything." I protested.

He shook his head. "But you were going to."

I looked down. "She just reminds me so much of him…..don't act like she doesn't."

He looked to the girl again. "Independent. Quiet…no, Renesmee."

I nodded. He was right. I _didn't_ want it to happen again. _Murdered in front of me._ I couldn't wish that upon anyone. But I was completely intrigued, and felt obligated to talk to her, accompany her, merely be near her, _something_. If she really is like Drake was, then she'd want someone to talk to, someone to pour their heart out to. Someone to listen to them.

I argued with myself. I didn't even know her. How could I know what she wanted. What made me think that she wasn't waiting for someone, perhaps? Maybe she was trying to distract herself from the real world, like Drake would do sometimes. Maybe she had a haunting past, and was trying to distract herself from _that_, whatever _that_ was. I just felt a strange guilt for not talking to her. Was she lonely, like I often had been, and still am sometimes, just wanting someone to talk to who didn't obsess over my safety?

I shook my head and stood up, holding my pale hand to Jacob. He took it eagerly. "We should head to period one."

He sighed and nodded. I knew that he wished that I'd been thinking about something else, but I couldn't help but be reminded by my first friend. My first _human_ friend. Gone. I watched my feet as we walked.

**A/N:** There's your chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it, and I_ really_ hope that it was better than the first. She obviously misses her dead friend (that sounded rather harsh, now didn't it?), and is _intrigued _by this quiet, blonde girl. Try to say what you think about her in reviews! Thanks! And speaking or reviews, BIG thanks to **Cassia4u**, **Missionarycook**, **AmyClaireCullen**, and **jacclaness **for reviewing chapter one! It means the world to me!

Please check out **Cassia4u's **_Harry Potter _fanfic, **Love Changes You: The Eagle And The Snake**, and, if you're in a laughing mood, my _Twilight _humor story, **Poor me! **(And I also have a **'Team Edward VS Team Jacob' **poll on my profile, so please visit and say who's better!) (Where's all of the Team Edward fans of the world? Robert Pattinson, and Edward Cullen have **no** votes whatsoever. It's all gone to Team Jacob Black, and Taylor Lautner. (And a few to Switzerland.))


	3. Chapter 3: New Places, People, & Scents

**Potterheads**** should check out ****Cassia4u's**** amazing ****Harry Potter**** fanfic, ****Love Changes You: The Eagle And The Snake! ****It's a lovely romance of Draco and Astoria! :)**

**Chapter 3: New Places, People, And Scents**

The first half of the day breezed by, and soon enough I was listening to Alice chatter about something that she'd read in one of her magazines, as we got our food and walked out to the commons to eat. (Well, _me_ eat, _her _watch while _pretending_ to eat.)

Charlotte was right behind us. I let her pass, and start talking to Alice as I waited for Jake to catch up. "Hello, gorgeous." He pecked my cheek. "How was class without me?"

"It was gym-so boring." I chuckled, trailing off when I saw the girl again, in the same spot as this morning. She read the same book as well, _Harry Potter And the Goblet Of Fire_, I finally noticed, with her tray resting on her lap as she ate.

Jacob caught me again. "Ness, no."

"Jake, I…." I didn't finish, already steering towards her. I heard a reluctant grunt behind me.

She didn't hear me approach. I cleared my throat. She looked up with the bluest irises that I'd ever seen in my life. "You mind if we sit with you?" I asked politely, making sure to imply _with_ so that she wouldn't try to leave like Drake had the first time I walked up to him.

"Sure." She said in a small voice, only slightly higher pitched than mine. I walked around and sat next to her on the long, brown bench. I pretended to look at the cover of the book.

"So….you're a Potterhead?" I tried to make conversation, as Jacob dug into the food on his lap, next to me.

She looked up again, from her book, suddenly letting out a small laugh. "Uh, yeah. My favorite…..Have you read them?"

"No. But I _do_ like to read…..I prefer romance novels." I admitted, then added, honestly, with humor. "I'm the girliest girl that you'll ever meet." I chuckled.

Jake smirked with me. "Amen."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Renesmee, by the way." I held out my small, pale hand.

She crossed her arm over to shake my hand. "Sarah."

"Oh, and this is Jacob." I introduced. They greeted each other.

Sarah closed her book, setting it on the ground, with the rest of her stuff. "So, what's the deal here?"

I was confused. "What deal?"

She looked to a round table with the rest of my family, who didn't eat. "Your family. Normally family members don't…err….date."

_Ohhhhh_. "We're all adopted. Although some of us actually _are_ related." It wasn't a _complete _lie_._

She nodded. "Who?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, do you see the two blonde girls? They're twins. The one with the lighter hair is Charlotte, and the other's Rosalie. Then the small, spiky haired girl, and the one with long Brown hair? They're sisters, one year apart, the taller one's Bella, she's also a year older. And the other's, Alice-she gets a little annoying sometimes."

"Do you have any siblings?"

I cleared my throat, and nodded. "Yeah. You see the one with the, well, kinda _messy _looking hair? The same color as mine?"

She nodded. "He looks like you." _Actually, it's the other way around, but your not _wrong.

"That's 'cause he's _my _twin, Edward. Then the giant goofball with black, curly hair is our older brother, Emmett. Then the only loners are Jasper, the blonde guy, and Jake." I grabbed his hand. I had no doubt that anyone without a heartbeat was listening to every mere _breath _that I took. They didn't step in, so I guessed that I did fine.

"Big family…." She trailed off. _Is she thinking about the 'couples' in the family? _I looked to dad, lowering my shield for a second before raising it again.

He gave the slightest of nod, so that no human could've possibly seen it.

"It's legal, you know."

"What?" Sarah's blue oceans of eyes became confused.

"The couples. We're not actually related." I pointed to Jacob and I as an example, although Jake's face was one that said, _Please don't bring me into this._ "Only some of us, and no one's dating their _blood _sibling." Also true.

"But you _live_ together."

"Well, yeah, but not….like that. Nobody ever sleeps in the same room as the other." It wasn't _entirely_ a lie, due to the fact that not everyone in the Cullen household _slept._

She looked down, looking as if to say something more. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Sorry." She mumbled, keeping her eyes on a tile of the speckled floor.

"No, it's fine. I can see were it'd be confusing." I defended for her.

She nodded, and flickered her eyes back to her book, but I wanted to keep her talking. It'd been a while since I'd talked to a human, who didn't know anything about the supernatural, assuming that that was the one way that she _wasn't _like Drake, and had no history whatsoever with the Volturi, or any other vampires for that matter. "So what's your next class?" I asked. We discovered that we had all of our afternoon classes together, and the one previous to lunch.

We walked to our next class together, making small talk, after saying goodbye to Jacob. He didn't seem so sure about getting close with another human again, but he didn't see just how much that I wanted a friend who was out of the loop. And she just reminded me _so_ much of Drake. They were so similar. If he were here, I'd probably set them up, they were like a perfect match for each other, that could never be. But not even an imprint could save it. I would forever grieve over the loss of my friend.

We were in algebra, when my dad was called to the office. This was one of the two classes that I had with him, until suddenly a woman's voice came over the loud intercom, asking for Edward, Emmett, Jacob and Jasper, who was in Gym at the time. Edward didn't seem to know what it was for, and neither did anyone else. Apparently Carlisle just asked for them, without any explanation, giving them permission to miss the rest of the school day. I was a little flustered, wondering if the Volturi had possible found us already. It wouldn't be hard for them, especially with Demetri, but it wouldn't be like them to make an immediate attack. They would plan, possibly for months, even years, before they started to recruit soldiers, and make their move. I tried not to think about it, without success. I was worried all day, and Sarah was getting the impression that I was always like this. _Better get used to it, I'm crazy on a daily basis. _I thought.

The end of the day rolled around, much too slow, and I opened my bright red locker, just outside of the Gym doors, when a note on a college ruled sheet of white paper floated to my boots. I picked it up.

_Nessie,_

_Carlisle needs us for something, for what, I don't know yet, but I didn't want to leave you without a ride, even though we left the Volvo there as well. I put the motorcycle keys on the top shelf of your locker, and you helmet is sitting on the seat of the bike. I'll tell you what we were needed for later, but for now, I guess that you'll just have to stick with theories._

_Love you, more than my own life, _

_Jake_

Ah, Jacob, my dear, you have spent _way_ too much time with old fashioned vampires. (You can tell in the way that you write, honey.)

I reached to the top shelf of the red and black locker, finding the keys just where he said they'd be, grabbing them, along with my bag, slung over my shoulder. I met Alice around the corner. "Anything?" I asked her.

She frowned, gritting her teeth. "Can't see. Pup's there."

I rolled my eyes. At least Alice _liked_ Jacob, unlike some others (ahem, Rosalie). But I tended to forget about the fact that she couldn't see us, so I always ended up irritating her by asking the obvious question anyway. (Got a little too much Bella in me.)

"You realize that there's room in the Volvo now, right?" Alice eyed the keys to Jake's motorcycle.

"Yes, but _someone_ needs to drive it home, and besides, he _told _me to." I waved the note before her face.

"Oooh, a _love _letter?" She teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. Don't even _try_ to act like Jasper didn't write one to you."

She stood straighter, keeping her chin level. "No…"

I grabbed the folded piece of stationary from her open bag. She snatched it back glaring. "Is it a _love_ letter, Alice?" I imitated her wind chime voice perfectly. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're too much like your dad." She accused.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm goanna take off now, 'kay?"

She nodded. "'Kay, I'll see you at home."

I waved as I ran, human speed, to the black Harley Sprint, spotting the helmet resting on the seat, as he'd said.

* * *

><p>I followed the silver Volvo home, not having completely memorized the roads of this new town yet. The new house was white, but older than our old one in Forks. I sometimes got the feeling of a strange presence behind me, <strong>(AN: And then discovering that it was just Emmett. (Just kidding.)) **but then thought about the fact, that if something were here, weather it be dead _or _alive, then _it_ should be afraid of _me_.

We pulled up and cut our engines, all of us running our fullest speeds to the door. I was the only one who ran upstairs to throw my stuff to the floor, ditch my jacket, and throw no my black converse, before running back downstairs to where the rest of my family was.

Carlisle started when I sat on the white sofa, next to Charlotte. "Esme was out, and found a scent. Our kind, but not one we've ever picked up before. It for sure isn't the Volturi, because they wouldn't come at us without strategy. But not Fred either."

"But wasn't Fred working _for_ the Volturi?" Rosalie asked, confused, as she tossed her golden hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, but it's not so much _for_ as much as it is_ with_. They let him come and go as he pleased. Edward caught a few glimpses about him at the fight," He said hesitantly. "And discovered that he has a fairly powerful gift. He can, well, nothing you can do will involve him, if he doesn't want you to. He can make it so that you can't look at him, go near him, merely thinking about him is impossible. You're immediately repulsed. That's how he survived the battle. But he didn't go with the Volturi, but on his own. No one knows what he intends to do, or weather or not he even intends to do _anything_ at all. But we're keeping a close eye on him. Anyway, back to my original point, we were hoping that you all would be so kind as to do a little bit of patrolling tonight?" We all nodded. "Thank you."

By dusk, we were pretty far north of Detroit Lakes, almost to Callaway-a town so small, that they sent their students to Detroit Lakes schools-when we picked up the scent again. Emmett had thought that he'd smelt it earlier, and Rosalie and I were generous enough to trust his senses to guide us to where he believed that they might've gone. Soon enough we'd found it again. Rose was so proud of her, normally oblivious, husband.

The scent became more and more fresh the farther we went, it wasn't like they wanted to escape from us, but more like they wanted us to _find _them. There were two vampires. They smelled of animal blood too, so we saw them as _less_ of a threat, but were still cautious to jump to conclusions.

Eventually we found a streak of red running across a gravel, country road, having gotten stronger as we had already reached the northern part of Callaway. We followed the blood trail, discovering that this was of animal scent for an accent also, eventually finding that it lead to a thick row of trees that defined the edges of their yard, marking the property line of their land. The yard was empty, and the house silent. The scent was stronger than Rosalie, who stood, poised, only mere feet away from me. They were here. And they knew, for all ruffling and movement and halted.

They emerged from the fringe of the pine trees.

**A/N:** Chapter 4 coming soon! What are your thoughts on Sarah, and these new vampires?


	4. Chapter 4: Interesting

**Chapter 4: Interesting**

They were stunningly beautiful, even for vampires. They both had silky, blonde hair, hers spilling in a stick straight, golden waterfall down her back to her waist, with fair skin and gold eyes that matched her hair. She stood a head shorter than the striking male.

His hair and eyes matched hers, with the same essence that showed an altered resemblance between the two. Both Rosalie and I audibly gasped at his appearance. I felt shame in the back of my head for it, but neither of us could contain the sharp intake of air that we required. Was Alex Pettyfer changed? His hair was tousled, and slightly long for a guy, as he stood tall and confident, with a square jaw, and skin that glowed in the moonlight from perfection.

I thought about Jacob to get back to normal, because this was far from it, it was painfully unacceptable. I started thinking about how I could feel his curious gaze when I daydreamed, the soft feel of his calloused hands in mine, the way that it felt when his lips touched mine...

It worked, and I realized that Rosalie was a little shocked at the sudden sight as well. We both composed ourselves, as Emmett, totally oblivious to our reactions, extended his hand to the male in a friendly manner. "'Sup? I'm Emmett."

The male politely shook his hand. "I am Adrian. This is my sister, June. We've been traveling through the area for a while now. You are new here, correct?"

Emmett seemed confused for no reason before recovering. "Ah, yeah, few miles north of Detroit Lakes, just a few miles south of here, actually. The rest of our family's back at home. Hey! You guys should come meet them!" Rosalie and I looked to him in alarm, but he ignored us. "Dude, that'd be awesome! More people like us, more people to wrestle with...Dude, I _know_ that Jasper's been cheating. There's _no_ way that..." I tuned him out after that when Rose and I started walking, Emmett behind us, jabbering as he stumbled alongside Adrian, his sister, June, on the other side, walking swiftly, but silently, without a sound, keeping her gold eyes on the ground.

I called Carlisle, letting him know that we'd found them, and that Emmett already invited them to the main house, having believed that they were harmless. The rest of us weren't as trusting, but decided that there was no harm in it, when they were outnumbered.

We all listened, or more _tolerated _in my case, Emmett's chattering until we reached the mouth of the gravel driveway. I could see the house lights on in the house, everyone already there, except for us, due to Emmett's lollygagging. Jacob charged onto the porch, me already running to him, full speed, to his waiting arms. He instantly wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, his chin resting on the top of my head. I knew exactly what he was doing; eyeing Adrian and June. I could already tell that he didn't trust them. Well, he didn't trust them around _me_, is more accurate.

What an overprotective goof?

Carlisle opened the door when the others reached the steps. "I'm Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to our home."

It kind of hurt when he said that. _Home_. It only made me want to go back more and more. No place could ever feel like home, like Forks did.

They cautiously entered the doorway, hesitating before walking further in, gazing at the interior in awe, as if it'd been a lifetime since they were last in a house. Which could, in fact, be exactly the case.

"Okay, guys." Emmett started to announce in his booming voice. "This is Adrian, and June." He stopped short, realizing too late that he knew no more about them.

"Adrian, June, this is my wife Esme, Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Charlotte, Jacob, and you already know Renesmee, Rosalie, and Emmett." Carlisle introduced. "We are very happy to meet the both of you."

All of the women in the room were silent. They had the same reaction that Rose and I'd had the first time. Jake looked to me in question. I just kissed his cheek in response, a symbol of reassurance. Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes at their wives responses. I internally giggled, knowing that they'd get over it eventually. I guessed that Adrian just had that effect on people no matter where he went.

"It's nice to meet you all, and thank you for inviting us into your home." Adrian said in a deep voice. There was that heartbreaking word again. _Home_. "My sister and I have been traveling the Midwest since eighty-six, in Minnesota for the passed nine months."

"Do you have any special abilities?" Carlisle asked, going into doctor/researcher mode.

"I can get audio glimpses of the future. No images, just sounds. It can range from what one will say, to mere thuds of footsteps." June answered, speaking for the first time since I'd first seen her. Her voice wasn't as high as I would've guessed. Not deep in any way, not at all, but lower than it would seem. It seemed like the type of voice that would echo down the hallways with laughter.

Carlisle nodded. "Alice, here, has a similar gift. But hers _are_ images. Do you have any obstacles? For example, Alice cannot see werewolves like Jacob, for she hasn't ever, nor ever will be be." He gestured with his pale hands towards Alice and Jake.

June shook her head, her gold hair tossing over her shoulders. "Not that I'm aware."

Alice frowned. I rolled my eyes at my envious aunt. "And you, Adrian?" Carlisle probed.

"Manifestation. I can make a material object appear out of thin air. Just not people. For example, if you asked me to manifest my sister, then I couldn't for, people cannot be cloned, duplicated, or replaced."

"What's _manifestation _mean?" Emmett leaned into Rosalie. We all ignored him.

"But you see, if you were to ask for a _diamond b__racelet_," He persisted, as he cupped his hand around nothing but air, soon to have a silver bracelet, with diamond charms dangling from it's chain, form out of nothing in his hand. It was like the reverse of a fading effect. Instead of fading _out_ of view, it was coming _into _sight. It was kind of mesmerizing to us all. "Then _that_ I could create."

We all stared at the magic, before Emmett broke the piercing silence that had developed. "Duuude. That was _awesome_."

We all shook out of our daze. "Very interesting talents. You are siblings, you said?" Carlisle resumed.

"Twins, actually." June specified. "We were both eighteen years old, living in Wisconsin. I'd felt like someone'd been watching me for a while, but I ignored it. Adrian knew that I was uncomfortable, feeling the presence of someone unwanted, and unknown, but I wouldn't talk." She started to explain in a soft voice, keeping her eyes on her fair, still hands.

"Sounds more like a ghost story than anything else." Emmett murmured to Rosalie, who elbowed him in the stomach.

June continued. "One night, our parents were out late. They had a work party that they had to attend to. I was sleeping in my room, when I noticed that the window was open. I went over to close it, when I was grabbed from behind, and suddenly I was burning, hypothetically, of course." Her head turned to Carlisle, her gold eyes locking with his of sympathy and understanding. "I soon became unconscious. I don't remember anything after that until waking up, as what I am today."

"But I do." Adrian interrupted, continuing her story. "I knew that something was bothering her. Unlike most siblings, we were very close with each other, and still are. I could tell that something bothered her, _scared_ her, even." He looked to Charlotte who ignored his gaze, and looked out the black window. "On that night, I heard a rustle coming from June's room. She was a very heavy, but restless sleeper, so I assumed that she may've fallen out of bed or something, so I ran to her room to check. There was a man, about my height standing over her unconscious body on the ground. His lips at her neck. I didn't know what he was doing at the time, until I, myself woke up, and realizing that he was drinking her. Draining the blood from her body." He looked around the room, before raking a hand through his disheveled hair and looking to his sister. "He saw, or rather smelt me, and lunged for my throat…I wasn't sure why he stopped….I've tasted human blood before, it makes no sense to me why he'd suddenly stop and let me transform. I mean, I interrupted what was already happening to June, so I don't know why he stopped with _either_ of us..."

"What I would give for closure." June whispered, keeping her head down, her gold locks creating a shimmery curtain to avoid the gaze of any of us, including Adrian.

It made me want to cry, but somehow couldn't. (Even though Jacob and I were the only ones here who actually _could_.) I felt a strange empathy for them for some unidentifiable reason.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle stated in a tone of sympathy and care. "I wish I could do something."

"Thank you, your sympathy means a lot to us. We've tried to find the one who changed us, but haven't had any luck." Adrian nodded to him.

I looked down and started toward the stairs, finally realizing just how tired that I was. "I'm, uh, goanna head to bed." I mumbled to everyone.

"Right behind you." Jacob followed as I trudged up the steps, deep in thought.

There was a growl. Edward. We both looked to my dad. I rolled my eyes as Jacob cocked his head, _clearly _not amused, and crabby from a long day. I continued up to my room, Jake kissing my cheek as he passed, heading further down the narrow hallway to his own room.

I closed the door behind me, when my phone buzzed on the nightstand, by my bed. A text from Jacob.

_Love you more than everything in the world combined. Sweet dreams._

I shook my head. _Oh, Jacob, as much as you deny it, you are turning very old fashioned, like the vampires that you just _love _to hang around so much._

_love u 2._ I replied while rolling my eyes at the goof, who was probably already sleeping, just a few doors down the hall.

I very quickly dressed in my pajamas, nearly throwing my tired body onto the bed. _What an interesting day?_ I thought to myself as I let unconsciousness cloud over my mind.

**A/N:** Sorry about the upload! It's been a while, and I didn't have the chapter written. I just got a new puppy at Christmas, and he's _very_ time consuming. But then_ somebody_ got anxious, and started to make a routine of asking if it was ready. (Yes, **Cassia4u**, I am talking to you.)

Harry Potter fans should check out **Cassia4u**'s fanfic, "**Love Changes You: the Eagle and the Snake,**" as well as my humor story, **"Poor Me!" **Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5: Paint

**Chapter 5: Paint**

It was the first Saturday that we'd had since school started, and, despite my greatest efforts to sleep, I couldn't help but to let my eyes wander to the white, speckled ceiling, the mint green walls, the brass doorknob, _everything_. Giving up, I slowly sat up, stretching my arms out, before springing up, and taking one look at my clock.

6:42 A.M.

Great. Now, because I'd _had _to get up early for school, I'd made a _habit _of getting up early. I yawned, looking to the messed up covers of my bed. _Just a few more minutes?_

"Renesmee, you're up, might as well _stay _up," Edward called from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes, putting my shield up, probably having accidentally let it down in my sleep. I trudged out to the kitchen, sitting at the table, resting my chin on my forearm, which rested on the wooden table.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Dad kissed my hair, then grabed a pan, turning on the stove.

"G'morning." I mumbled into my arm.

He cracked an egg into a bowl, followed by another. "How'd you sleep?" Edward asked, politely.

I sat straighter. "You tell me. You probably know better than I do. Was I restless?"

He chuckled as he poured the now beaten eggs into the hot pan. "Are you kidding? You were sleeping better than the dead, well, I suppose that you would…" He trailed off. I rolled my eyes. He even takes his _own _jokes too seriously.

"Where's everyone?" I asked, noticing the lack of vampires in the house.

"Well, Alice decided that June and Adrian needed clothes. Today. So she drug them out, with Jasper and Charlotte tagging along."

"Why? They don't have anywhere to put it. They don't live anywhere, so isn't it pointless?"

"Would _you _like to tell your lovely aunt that?" He asked. He had a very good point. He pulled a spatula fromt the drawer. "Your mom and Esme are looking at paint swatches for a few of the bedrooms, and the bathroom upstairs, and Carlisle's at the hospital." He explained, while stirring and folding the pan's contents.

"Rose and Emmett?" I asked when he didn't mention them.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, then looked to the stairway.

_Oh_. I see.

"And, ah, I'm assuming that Jake's still sleeping?" I said after a few seconds of silence.

He nodded as he turned off the stove, and walked to the white cupboard to retrieve a plate. "Yes. And based off of how he's sleeping-and dreaming-he's _going_ to for a while."

I laughed. Yep, sounds like Jacob. "What's he dreaming about?" I asked curiously, standing up to get a fork from the middle drawer of the island.

He paused for a second. "Well, about an hour ago, he had a dream that Adrian was manifesting tacos for him, and just as he was about to eat them, Emmett would steal it, and put it in his apparently bottomless sweatshirt pockets, which continued for a while. And now he's dreaming that you're repeatedly taking cupcakes out of the oven when you never made any in the first place."

I looked at him dumbly, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Edward joined in, shaking his head, after sliding the scrambled eggs onto the white plate, and handing them to me. "Pup loves food too much."

I giggled again. "I'll say." I sat in the chair that I was in previously, with my back to the window. I took a bite of my eggs. they were warm, and had just a dash of salt and pepper, my favorite way. "Great eggs, Dad, thank you."

"You are very welcome, sweetheart." He paused before shrugging, and walking to the fridge and grabbing the eggs out again. "Might as well start Jacob's breakfast too. If it's cold, then it'll teach him to get up earlier." He cracked six eggs into the same bowl from before. Then repeated the process of the meal. I finished and helped, by getting out a plate and silverware, then making toast, and pouring a glass of pulp free orange juice for him, placing it all on the table.

We finished and started to clean up our mess. Edward was getting a wash cloth wet to clean off the counter tops when pointing out the obvious. "He's nowhere _near _stirring, you know."

"I can fix that." I grabbed the plate from the place mat on the table, leaving everything else, and made my way upstairs to Jacob's room.

He was out like a light, and still was even when I turned the _actual _light _on_. I knelt next to his head, positioning the plate mere inches from his face. His eyes fluttered open, his eyes skimming the eggs and toast, then reaching my face. "Good morning beautiful."

"Breakfast is ready." I murmured, kissing his cheek, and standing up. He sat up rubbing his eyes with his fist. He looked a lot younger than he really was when he did that, almost childlike. "You're not getting it until you get up." I warned, backing towards the door.

He glanced at the dark green clock on the white wall. "Ness, it's only seven."

"Which is close enough to being time to wake up. The rest is on the table." I walked out, leaving the door open.

"Well played, darling." Edward said as I set the meal back on the table and went over to turn on the TV.

"_There's_ the sleeping beauty." I said as a tired looking Jacob came down the stairs, shirtless, and wearing a pair of black, baggy sweatpants.

"Good morning, Jacob." Edward said out of courtesy.

"Morning. Smells good." He sat at the table and grabbed his fork.

"It is." I confirmed, flipping through the channels, settling on the "Today" show. Matt Lauer was interviewing some political leader, in which I lost interest within seconds.

"Where is everyone?" Jacob asked, halfway through his meal.

I summed it up before Edward could speak. "Shopping, shopping for _paint samples_, and the hospital."

But of course, he did the math like I had as well. "Then what about Emmett and Blondie? Are they shopping too?"

Edward and I looked at each other, then to Jacob, our eyes flickering awkwardly to the stairs. He was confused at first, when the realization dawned on his face. He dropped his fork onto the plate, leaving his meal unfinished. "Nasty. I've lost my appetite."

He cleared off his plate, then put it into the dishwasher, just as a very polished Rosalie and Emmett descended the stairway. Rose came over to me, giving me a squeeze on my hand, and a kiss on the forehead.

"Edward, Jacob, Squirt." Emmett stole the remote from me. I got up and grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch. Jacob was staring at the couple in disgust.

I decided to distract him. "Jake, I was thinking, that maybe we should have _tacos _for supper tonight."

Dad shook his head, a grin displayed across his face. Jacob glared at Emmett again. "Yes. _We _should."

Emmett was completely oblivious. "Where the hell did _that _come from?"

I looked at my dad again. We started laughing at the same time. Jacob was the only one to finally realize why. "Hey! Stay out of my head!"

"She asked." Edward defended motioning to me. We were still laughing when Emmett asked what it was about. Edward explained the dream to them, only to have Emmett laughing harder than any of us.

I went upstairs to shower and get dressed, still able to hear Emmett's booming laughter. After showering upstairs, I put on a white, fitted, V-neck shirt, with some black skinny jeans, a tan colored beanie with gold sparkles isolated throughout, a brown scarf, and brown combat boots.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, the rest of the Cullens but Carlisle returned home. "We're <em>hooome<em>!" Alice announced when she walked though the door.

When Charlotte walked by I noticed a glittering on her wrist. It was the diamond bracelet that Adrian had manifested a few days ago. She caught me staring, then, clamping her other hand over her wrist, she smiled weakly. "I didn't know how to say no." She explained. I nodded and she continued.

"So, we have a lot to rooms to paint, as well as the paneling outside. Who wants to help?" Esme asked cheerily.

"Actually, Miss Isabella and I were planning on going hunting today." Edward answered, Bella nodding.

"Err, me too. And Jasper. Oh! June, you should totally come too. See who can find something first!"

The blonde grinned at the challenge. "You're on." The psychics shook hands competitively, before darting out the doorframe.

The rest left, leaving me, Jacob, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Charlotte, and Adrian to paint.

"So, everyone, please take your pick of room." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Emmett and I will take our room." Rosalie requested immediately, looking pointedly at Jacob as she spoke, making it clear that she didn't want him to step one foot into their room, for she didn't trust him.

Esme handed Emmett a can of cream colored paint and rollers, then the two bounded upstairs to get started. "Charlotte? What would you like to start on?"

"What all needs to be done?" She inquired, brushing her hair our of her eyes.

"Well, there's the outside of the house, my and Carlisle's room, the upstairs bathroom, Rose and Emmett have their own room, and then there's Alice and Jasper's."

"I'll do the outside of the house." She grabbed a few of the multiple white cans. The house was already white, but a lot of the paint was peeling off, so they were going to redo the entire thing.

"Are you sure? Honey, that's quite a bit of house to paint." Esme reminded.

"It's fi-"

"I'll help her with the outside." Adrian offered.

Charlotte suddenly looked awkward and hurried out the door with their supplies. Adrian followed at a human pace. "Well, that just leaves you two. Nessie?"

"Uh, Alice and Jasper's room?" I said it like a question, like I wasn't sure what the others wanted.

"Sounds good, here's the paint, sweetie," She gave me two cans of paint. "Oh, by the way, only one coat, because this brand lays it on thick." She added before I darted upstairs to the threshold of Alice and Jasper's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte's POV<strong>

I popped open the first can of paint and got to work immediately. I'd taken about twelve rolls to the back side of the house, when I finally cracked under the gold eyes, watching my face intently.

"What?" I demanded, spinning stiffly to Adrian who hadn't taken one stoke to the building yet.

He cocked his head, his golden blonde hair shaking with the movement. "What are you thinking about?"

I was a little stunned by the question as I turned back to the house, allowing my blonde locks to fall before my face, creating a pale curtain between us. I kept silent.

He didn't give up. "So tell me: why do you isolate yourself from your family? Perhaps it's because you are the only one who is….well, not alone, but without a partner?"

My grip tightened on the plastic handle of the roller, creating a faint indentation of my hand into handgrip. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said monotonously, knowing that he didn't believe it. Even _I _didn't believe myself.

"Liar." He disagreed. "You stiffen when seeing the romance within the rest. Cringe at the mere phrase, 'I love you.' So, what happened?" He finished, a smug grin on his face as he leaned his shoulder against the house, next the patch of wet paint.

I knew I'd break something if I couldn't get a gripon my emotions. I dropped the roller, white paint spattering our clothing. We paid not attention to it. Unable to compose myself much longer, I took four slow steps back, my face expressionless as I choked out, hardly above a whisper, "He's gone."

His grin slowly wiped away. "Who?"

"Peter." I sunk to the ground, my knees resting on the dead grass at our feet. I felt the sting in my eyes, which told me that I wanted to cry if I could. "I-in the battle, he-he-" I broke off, unable to muster another word. I could almost _hear _my heart break.

"Shhh. Take a deep breath." He said it like a question (Not that taking a breath would change anything, physically.), and seemed to be at a loss of things to say. He didn't know the story, but was already working to comfort me.

My fingers hopelessly, but effortlessly, clawed at the dry soil beneath me. I didn't know what to do or say. Where could I go from here? I turned my head away, before rising, then returning to the grass and dirt covered roller that I had dropped. "We should get back to work." I mumbled, agony leaking into my voice.

Adrian nodded, getting to work, a thoughtful look on his face as he stroked the chipping whitewash. We were silent for a while longer until I gave up. "I'm, uh, going to, uh, take a walk…I need a break." I added before turning to the patch of trees behind us.

"Charlotte," Adrian breathed when I was almost thirty feet away, "If you ever need anything, someone to talk to, be around, or even a mere friend, don't be afraid to ask me."

My heart broke at the offer. I gave a weary nod, before forcing my feet forward again.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Sorry that there was no excitement in this chapter, but everyone needs a few fillers, right? What do you think about the conversation between Charlotte and Adrian? Will she come out of her darkness? What's next for Renesmee? Thank you, you guys rock, and special thanks to **Cassia4u**, **AmyClaireCullen**, and **VeryTaleTeller **for reading and reviewing chapter 4! I means a lot! :)

Harry Potter fans should check out **Cassia4u's **fanfic, **Love Changes You: the Eagle and the Snake**, such a lovely romance, that you're sure to be drawn to! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

**Chapter 6: Surprises of the Good, the Bad, and the Unexpected**

I had two and a half walls done in Alice and Jasper's fairly large room when Jacob tapped the door as he walked in. "You're slow," he commented, unnecessarily as he walked to my side.

"You're done already?" I asked, amused. I continued to glide the roller up and down the wall.

He grabbed the other, cleaner roller, and dipped it into the paint. "Yeah. And thank God, too," He looked to me and squinted, feigning not being able to see. "Too much blue."

I laughed. "Well, then enjoy the purple with me. I need someone to share the _excitement _with."

"You mean someone to share the _work _with." He corrected, pushing the roller up and down over the old, chipping paint, covering much more area than I could due to his size advantage. He looked the already done walls up and down. "Something tells me, and this is just a theory," he paused to chuckle to himself at what was probably a lame joke. "But something tells me that Jasper had _no_ say in the paint color."

"Well, what do you think? Do you think that it'd really _matter _what he said with _Alice _being the one sharing the room with him?" I looked to him dumbly.

"Touché," he commented, snorting.

I continued to roll up and down, and other various directions, ignoring the inconvenient smell of wet paint as a dusty violet glistened off of the walls. It _was _a beautiful color. It contrasted the also newly painted, stark white trim, giving a modern edge to the cream and floral cushion of the narrow window seat, with the sun finally deciding to come out, shining streaks of light across the hardwood floor. The grass outside needed a serious amount of water, and sod to cover the patches of dry dirt that isolated the yard-which I was almost positive that Esme would move to fix up within the next week. It was oddly beautiful, even with all of the dead life outside. The dead could always have beauty too…..

"Time for a break?" Jacob suggested, once the last wall was done, and all was left was the little touchups to go over with a smaller brush. He was already setting down his roller on a piece of old newspaper that lined the edges of the walls. He extended his hand.

I took it eagerly. "Lunch?"

"Two gourmet subs coming right up." Jake said at the same time that I heard Rosalie mumble, "Breaks are for pussies," from her own room with Emmett chuckling in response.

Jacob returned minutes later with three foot-long subs, packed with the works, and, well, just about _everything_ else. I rolled my eyes; he knew that I couldn't eat that much.

"Hungry much?" I gestured to my sandwich, knowing that his intentions were to eat half of it himself. I broke it, carefully, placing half on the weak edge of one of Jacob's two plates. I chuckled then mumbled to myself. "Well, that's kind of a stupid question, I guess."

He grinned, his bronze cheeks full of sub. I rolled my eyes. We ate wordlessly, listening to, well, everything. The breeze outside, stirring the cool air that signified the slow change from summer to autumn, the fooling around of Emmett and Rosalie a few rooms down the hall, both of them totally oblivious to the rest of the world. Each other's breathing. Jacob kept his breathing even, his lungs inhaling and exhaling the same each time. His heartbeat was the usual, sounding of a human, but somehow sounded stronger as well, like someone who'd never been allowed within a mile of mere secondhand smoke. I watched him as I ate; he was lying down, propped up on his elbow, while he kept his deep set, dark brown eyes at the window seat, the new paintjob, and his empty plate, anything visible. But me. It seemed as if he was avoiding my gaze.

I stretched my hand to rest on his. "Jake?"

"Hmm?" He acted (Not all that smoothly, I might point out.) as if I pulled him out of thought.

"Something wrong?"

He didn't look. "Nope." His jaw was taut as he popped his lips on the 'P'.

_Nope_. No one ever answers with 'nope' unless they were trying to be funny, or lying. "Liar," I accused.

"Renesmee, nothing-"

"And that right there is how I know. First, you never use my actual name unless you're trying to be serious about something, you're getting all lovey-dovey, or you want to get a message across without hesitation. Second, you always watch me, as odd and awkward as it is sometimes, but you always do. You may have humans fooled, but you need to kick it up a notch for the undead," I pointed out. He snickered, keeping his eyes down. "Look at me," I demanded, becoming a little crabby. And Edward said that I slept well last night? He evidently couldn't have been further off.

Jacob's dark eyes slowly looked up, meeting my anxious, worried ones. He softened. I touched his face, showing my emotions. His eyes became sad.

"Jake?" I became confused.

"Adrian," was all that he said. _Huh?_

"What about him?" I remained puzzled.

He paused. "He's….blonde," he stopped short, obviously having intended to have ended that sentence differently.

"Yeah, he is….err….I'm sorry, wha-"

"And tall…and, err….well, good looking…"

"All vampires are, Jake, what's your point?" I sat up straighter, stacking our plates in an awkward rush.

"And many are….well, attracted to him….and I was wondering if you….you, well, mayb-"

I cut him off. "Is _that _what this is about? Adrian's _looks_? About _me _being _attracted _to _him_?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _please_. _I'm _not the one to worry about here, why would you even _think _to ask that?"

"Well, all of those here _without _a Y chromosome seem to think so, and I was curious," he defended, awkward and shameful.

I moved the paper plates, tossing them aside and sliding myself closer to him. "Jacob Black, I thought that you were above such thoughts," I scolded. "I swear, you are more like a teenage boy _now_, then when you _actually were _one. So hormonal, so jealous," I then placed my hands on either side of his face. "Sure, he's good looking. Maybe even hot," I teased, joking. A low growl built in his throat in response. I snickered. "But that doesn't matter. Because all that I see is an unnaturally tall, Quileute, goofy, bronze-skinned, handsome yet adorable, and in _some _ways sexy man as my night in shining armor." I brought my face closer, my pale nose brushing tips with his of copper. "And his name is Jacob."

A blinding, bright white smile lit up his face. "Have I mentioned that I love you?" he asked, smug.

"Not yet _today_," I chortled.

"I love you," his fingers were already lacing themselves in my hair, drawing me closer.

"And I love you," he barely let me finish the sentence before his mouth was on mine. I could always, somehow, tell his emotions when he touched me, especially when he kissed me. In this moment, he was smug, but yet relieved, like he couldn't predict the answer to his impossible suspicions. He worried too much. With everything going on, _that _was the _one _thing that he decided to be hung up on? Another good looking guy? Did he not see how much he meant to me? That of all of the attractive men on Earth, that he was the best, most handsome, beautiful, sweet, and most _perfect_ person in the universe through my eyes. Someday I'd prove it to him.

I broke the kiss, my fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. "We should get back to work," I pointed out.

He groaned. "Just a few more minutes?" He complained, as if he was five years of age.

"Think about it this way: the sooner we get done, the sooner we can do _whatever we want_."

He contemplated it for a second, then sighed grabbing a paintbrush. "Fine," he grumbled.

I did the same, dipping the bristles into the tray. With a steady hand, I brought the brush to the blue tape that lined the, now dry, white trim. I handled each stroke carefully, knowing that Alice and Esme were perfectionists, and that they wanted it done neatly. The bristles ran dry, so I turned around to dip the brush back into the paint tray, only to have Jacob run his large finger over the tips of the bristles on his brush, splattering me with purple specks all over my white tee.

My jaw dropped, but I couldn't help but grin. "Alice is going to kill me for that, you realize that right?"

He shrugged, doing it again. "She won't touch you."

I quickly lunged to the tray and got my brush wet, and with a flick of my wrist, I got purple splatter spots all over Jake's T-shirt and on the left side of his cheek. He glanced at his new apparel, a seductive grin stretching across his face. "I like it; it says _playful_."

"I'll show you _playful_," I dropped the brush, dipping my hot fingers into the icy (what was icy to _me_, anyway) paint, and made a weak attempt to swipe his cheek, but he grabbed my wrist instead, spinning me around, and locking his arms around me like a vise. My arms were pinned to my sides as he held me prisoner. His fingers tickled my stomach, where he knew that I wouldn't be able to control my laughter, having always been ticklish there.

"Jak-s-stop, please, ple-" I cut myself off, increasing my giggle fit. I felt a warm kiss planted on my neck from behind. He twirled me around to face him, and then fastened me to his chest again, then kissed my forehead then pulled back, staring into my surprised eyes. His were erratic, and unpredictable, and even lustful. I swung my hand up, brushing a purple streak across his other, clean cheek. I expected him to react, but realized a fraction of a second too late that he was planning on doing the same to me.

My jaw dropped, and I shoved him against the, _also _now dry wall, pivoting to get both hands wet all in the same move. I lunged back to Jake, who, once again, stopped my antics, by catching my wrists, securing my palms together, my wrists on his chest. He brought his head down again, this time his lips meeting mine, eagerly. _Where have I experienced this before? _I wondered sarcastically. But this time he didn't pull back like before, but instead released my hands, and placing his own on my hips, pulling me closer. I brought my hands to his face, slick with paint, but he didn't mind, and just held me as close as he could, both of our heartbeats picking up in pace.

Along with our heartbeats speeding up, so did our breathing. His face dove to my neck, kissing where my neck met my shoulders. I arched my head back, allowing him full access, which he took full advantage of. My slick but dusty fingers intertwined themselves into his black hair, pulling his face back to mine. Jacob took lead, turning us so that _my _back was against the wall. His hands slid up my sides, all the way up until he could caress my face with both of his large hands. The kiss grew from playful and seductive to sweet and compassionate. He pulled back slowly, resting his forehead against mine. His eyes were now empty of lust, and evilly provoking thoughts, but only love and passion. Grateful to have him here, I reached my hand up to his face, dusty and wet like my hands.

_I love you_, I thought, opening his mind as well.

_Love you more_, he thought back.

_I'm willing to debate that_, I protested, smiling.

"Pssh. I'm not; I already know the truth, so what's the point of arguing about it?" He spoke out loud.

"If you knew the truth, then you'd know that you're _wrong_," I said, giggling as I let go of his face leaning down to pick up the brush. I resumed my work.

"What? No. _Never _underestimate the power of the imprint."

"Mmm, watch me," I teased. I then saw him for real, seeing the dried purple highlighting his raven hair, and the splatter marks and streaks on his face, contrasting his bronze skin tone, having the opposite effect with his white shirt. Neither of us thought it through when dressing for this. "Wow. You're _pretty_," I commented sarcastically.

He grinned, glancing at himself before looking me up and down, his eyes lingering a little longer than necessary. "You too, my little masterpiece."

Something told me that he meant it, too.

He chuckled then got back to work as well.

* * *

><p>I stepped into the shower, the heat cranked to its maximum, so that I could feel at least <em>some <em>of the warmth of the water. I ran my fingers through my reddish-brown curls, trying to comb out some of the dried paint crusted in it. I was covered in purple spatters, and pastel dust. I relaxed eventually working out all of the oils and getting myself as clean as I was before.

I dressed again, not dressing up as I had this morning, just pulling a lime green Aeropostale sweatshirt over a blue camisole (Well, aren't I just _pretty _today?). I decided to let my hair air-dry, and walked out to see Jacob waiting for me, lounging on the couch with the TV on. He lost interest in it when I walked up to him.

He ran his fingers through my wet hair. "Hey, gorgeous. Nice shower?"

I nodded. I felt like I was forgetting something, but couldn't place my finger on it.

"Where are the others?" I asked, noticing how no one was in the house anymore.

"Outside, wrestling. Nobody's back yet, so they're doing that to pass the time," he explained.

I stood up. "Let's go watch," I suggested.

He laced his fingers with mine, and followed me outside.

"Hey! It's about time that you two made it out! God, we didn't know what the _hell _you were doing, let alone _when _or _if _you'd make it out." Emmett commented from standing over Adrian in the dirt.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can it, Cullen; I could say the same for you." Jake called as we walked over.

"Ah, but there's a difference, Black-I know _exactly _what _I _was doing." Emmett grinned.

Ugh. _Why _must I live with a houseful of perverts?

Emmett laughed at my expression. "So what do you say, Nessie? A round or two?"

"If it gets you to shut up, then sure." I started towards my uncle.

The first round was close, but he beat me just because I failed to hear what he'd planned to do next. But the reason that I was distracted was that I couldn't shake the feeling that I was forgetting to do something. Like if I didn't remember, then there'd be consequences.

Round two, I got my head in the game a little more, and beat Emmett within forty-seven seconds. Despite my obvious struggles, not having trained in a while, I did pretty well against the perv.

We started round three, lunging, dodging, and swiping, but neither of us gaining any advantages. Finally, I wrestled myself onto his back, my hands fumbling to grab his right arm, when we all heard a car door slam, and a warm heartbeat that stopped us dead in our tracks.

My head snapped up, to lock eyes with Sarah's stark blue ones.

Suddenly I knew what I'd forgotten.

I'd forgotten that I'd invited Sarah over today to study.

**A/N:** What happens next? Try to guess in the comments! Thanks to **Cassia4u **and **AmyClaireCullen **for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it, guys! Both of you guys are amazing writers! :D

And speaking of **Cassia4u**, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday as a distant gift, and to make it worse, your _real _gift isn't even in the mail yet-but I _do _have it, honest to God! To help make her [belated] birthday special, then be sure to check out her thriving Harry Potter fanfic, **Love Changes You: the Eagle and the Snake**.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED, JUST THE PLOT!

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Comfortable to Intense

**A/N:** Spoiler alert, when Alice and Renesmee do a fun duet, Alice's parts will be underlined, while Nessie's will be in _italic_.

**Chapter 7: Comfortable to Intense**

"Sarah…" My voice was barely above a whisper as I slowly took deliberate steps towards her. Her feet were rooted in place, but I wasn't sure if it was of bravery or shock. I wouldn't blame her for the second one. I mean, she just saw a girl from her school attacking her "brother" with inhuman capabilities. I would be able to see where she was coming from.

"Sarah, no one's going to hurt you…." I murmured, unconvincingly. I knew that she was safe, but I was so shocked _myself _that it was hard to think straight enough to sound assuring.

"I….you…" she trailed as well. "That-that's not p-"

"Impossible, I know how it seems," I interrupted, "Look, you don't know the world you live in…..neither do I. I'm still learning things, and even with all of the time that I have, I don't think that I'll ever know it enough to have a clue."

Confusion crossed her features. Then a small hint of bravery glinted in her eyes as her voices contrasted what I'd seen there. "What are you?" Her voice was barely audible.

It was my turn to whisper. "I can't tell you."

"Please. After what I saw….I don't even know what that….I….."

"Come inside. It's a long story." I mumbled giving in too quickly, feeling as if I didn't even try-which I didn't. But I didn't want to, I couldn't.

She didn't flinch. "No, I'm not moving until I know."

I sighed in defeat, but not a sound of relief. "What do you want to know?" I asked monotonously.

"I already said; what are you?" I almost didn't recognize her in this state. I mean, yeah, I'd only known her a week, but this was _far _from what I'd ever had expected out of her. She was always so quiet, so sweet. Someone who was practically born to create comfortable silences where you could just get away from the world. "Please." She added in a strained tone.

"Sarah…." I spoke her name softly. This felt too familiar. Too painful. Too dangerous. It felt as if we were stumbling down the same path that lead to Drake's fate, and this road had an inevitable dead end. I couldn't let Sarah have the same fate, but it seemed unavoidable at this point. Warm fingers, only a few degrees hotter than my own, weaved through my own. Jake gave my palm a gentle squeeze. I badly wanted for it to help, but the pain laced with fear lingered. "Humans are blind, oblivious to the world they live in. Science claims that they're finding new species all the time. But they won't ever find them all, not if laws are obeyed." Her face of confusion remained, but she let me continue. "There are predators, dangers that most would think of as supernatural, mythical…..demonic and evil, there's so many different words for what they're so close to having found, but don't give it enough thought to realize what's right in front of them; answers. Decrease in deer population? Here's an answer. Death toll in Seattle? Here's an answer. The facts are all out in front of them, but this modern generation is far too disbelieving to even have the correct theory come to mind. If people just altered their stories, then they'd _finally _have a crucial species added to the list, and many questions answered."

Her face changed to more confusion, but somehow more comprehension. "So what is it?"

I took a deep breath, unsure of the next words that reluctantly flowed out from my mouth. "Vampire."

Her face morphed to slight fear. "We're different from others…." I began, before she ran for the hills. "My family only feeds on animal blood, deeming it wrong to feed on human blood, taking their li-"

"But if you're bitten, then wouldn't you become a vampire anyway?" She interrupted.

"That's were the stereotypes come into place. Real vampires don't have fangs, don't burn in the sunlight, don't sleep in coffins all day. None of that. And it's also more complicated. To be changed into a vampire, then your heart has to still be beating, because if it's not, then there's nothing to pump the venom through the body to begin the transformation. Now, if the vampire drains the body of all of its blood, then, well, they're screwed, they're dead. No coming back."

Her features gave a total "WTF?" expression. If this wasn't so serious, then I'd probably giggle at her reaction.

"Sarah, I know that it's a lot to take in," I briefly remembered using the same phrase with Drake. I brushed it off. "But you can't say a thing, to _anyone_, I'm serious, we're all on a death sentence as it is….any other questions?"

She nodded weakly. I nodded to the house. "Come on. No one'll bite, I promise." I smiled in encouragement. She was hesitant, then, at last, she huffed a sigh, and gave a slight bob of her head in agreement.

Sarah was seated in our chocolate faux leather recliner fidgeting with her ivory colored fingers, avoiding any vampire's gazes. We offered her any beverages or snacks, like a proper host should do, but it felt so out of place with the information that we were dumping on her. Nothing we could say was "proper," because as far as she knew, we were monsters, regardless of our lifestyles. At least she reacted like any _normal _human would….which is what I was afraid would happen. She kept her sentences short answered, non-descriptive. I gave Jacob a look that said, "I desperately want to give up, but can't." He came to sit next to me on our white sofa that faced the west, as opposed to Sarah's, which faced the south.

I didn't know where to start. Jacob caught my expression, and started for me. "So what do you want to know?"

Sarah's blue eyes flickered up, then back to her hands again. "Why? Why does this have to be so secretive? What more is there that we thought was a myth?"

He heaved a sigh. "Well, starting with your second question, there's a lot that you don't know. It's not only vampires, but also werewolves, well, we're more like shape-shifters, whatever, then also hybrids."

Her face didn't change, but at this point, I figured that it'd be a while until she _wasn't _confused anymore. "Sarah, I'm not a vampire, far from it, I'm a werewolf. But not the type that you'd expect, I turn into a giant wolf, literally, like, a wolf-wolf. But super tall." He gestured with his hands all over the place, giving preschool-like description. "We don't need a full moon either, we just have to control it. We can decide weather or not we phase, which is the whole 'shape-shifting' part."

She nodded in understanding. "So what's a hybrid then?"

Jake patted my knee. "This lovely creature right here. She was born this way. Her mother was a human, and her father a vampire. Her mom nearly died in birth about eight years ago, but she was able to be transformed into a vampire at last minute."

"_Eight years?"_ Sarah asked, shocked at the number. "You?" She flicked her finger towards me in disbelief.

I nodded. "I age roughly three times faster than a normal human child. It takes about seven years for one like me to reach full maturity, and now I am forever this." I gestured to my body.

Her eyes looked as if they were about to bug out of their sockets. She shook he head. "Ah, so, uh, where's your mom today?" She tried to shake it off and get back on subject.

Jacob beat me to answering. "Hunting."

Her blue irises grew skeptical. "Hunting…." she sounded as if he had yet to finish his sentence.

"I don't know exactly what. But animals. You know her too."

Her demeanor remained. "Who?" she spoke softly.

"Renesmee's parents are Edward and Bella." he enunciated, as if she spoke only little English, and he didn't want to repeat himself.

I couldn't describe her expressions anymore. So many flashed across her face within so little time. "But…..they…..I….see, I guess…." She looked down, almost as if in defeat. She tried to lighten the mood my chuckling to herself. "So I guess that he's not actually your brother?"

I painted a smile on my lips. "No, I am an only child, and so is he. We just go by that because I look so much like him. No one here actually is related to another," I caught a glance of Adrian who leaned against the farthest wall watching our conversation. "Well, except for Adrian. You actually haven't met each other yet. His sister is hunting with Alice, Jasper, Charlotte, and my parents." It felt weird being able to say that to a human.

We explained more of ourselves and our family for the next few hours, studying forgotten. She grew more comfortable with us, finally figuring out that we weren't all that bad. But she _did _find out who the real bad guys were. We told her about the Volturi's histories, about them coming after me when I was barely six months old, about them being threatened by the Cullens, and claiming that they no longer allowed half-breeds like me to live, and the war, and about how they were hunting and plotting our final deaths as we speak. We told her not to worry about us, but like anyone with a heart, she naturally gave us sympathy. She understood the importance of the secret, and we all trusted that she'd keep it. It wasn't mind reading or anything, but more like just a given. We all just knew, we didn't even have to ask.

Soon enough, the rest arrived from hunting, all of their eyes a vivid gold, June's only a tad warmer than Alice's, so I assumed that June had won that little competition. She stuck with us most of the time. Like she was still a teenager herself, even though she was changed at about the same age as the rest here. She just seemed like she was in the same state of mind as us, still modern, still able to laugh about the world and not take everything to heart. And she made it all the more of a party. We all gossiped about the hottest celebrities and talked about how Justin Bieber's hair only made him look desperate, and younger that he already did. But still not in the normal way, the human way. The mix of human, vampire and half of both seemed to create a different vibe that I couldn't put into words.

We were in my room talking when the stereo blasted from downstairs, nearly causing me to fall off of my bed. We all booked it to the living room.

Emmett shuffling was the first disturbing sight that we witnessed when we reached the foot of the stairway. It didn't help that he was bellowing out the lyrics too.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gon' make you lose your minds_

_We just wanna see you_

_Shake that_

_Every day I'm shufflin'_

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I marched over to the stereo and hit the power button.

Emmett stopped dancing. "Yo, that's my jam!"

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "Why do that by yourself, and have it so loud?"

He glared. "Adrian was going to do it with me."

Adrian cocked his head. "I was?" Emmett looked to him with a goofy grin. "Yes. I was." he smiled dazzlingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Nessie and I'll show you some _real _music to jam to." Alice skipped to our compact karaoke machine, and pulled out the disk for _Burlesque_, one of our favorite movies. She plugged in two microphones and set it for duet. With an expectant grin, she handed me a microphone and pressed play.

She had the first part.

Underneath the city lights

There is a world few know about

Where rules don't apply, no

And you can't keep a good girl down

Did I have an adrenaline rush at the karaoke bar in Port Angeles a few months back? I didn't recall ever feeling this nervous there when I sung "Fighter" as payback to my ex, Dylan, but then again, I was pissed that night. I watched the lyrics roll across the gray screen.

_She's goin' through the club lookin' for a good time_

_Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime_

_Don't need a sugar daddy_

_She can work it just fine_

_Up on the table she'll be dancing all night_

_I should've known that Alice would make it fun. I giggled when she belted out her part._

Hey-yeah

Baby doll just come alive

Under the spotlight

All the girls wanna fall in line

We say hey

Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show

Hey

Here come the boys, gonna show a little more

Hit it up, get it up

_Won't let you rest_

Hit it up get it up

_This is not a test_

Hit it up get it up

_Gotta give it your best_

_So get you ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

Hit it up, get it up

_Won't let you rest_

Hit it up, get it up

_This is not a test_

Hit it up, get it up

_Gotta give it your best_

_So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

Alice was dancing around like she was the only person in the room. Half of the people in the house were watching, while the other half was in either the kitchens or upstairs with Esme who was showing Edward, Bella, Charlotte, and Carlisle the new paint jobs.

A little bit naughty is a little bit nice

She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice

Shimmy-shimmy, strut-strut

Give a little what, what

Up on the table she'll be dancing all night

_Hey-yeah_

_Everybody just come alive_

_Under the spotlight_

_All the boys wanna fall behind_

_We say, hey_

_Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show_

_Hey_

_Here come the boys gonna show a little more_

I smiled, getting really into it.

_Hit it up, get it up_

Wont let you rest

_Hit it up, get it up_

This is not a test

_Hit it up, get it up_

Gotta give it your best

_So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up_

Wont let you rest

_Hit it up, get it up_

This is not a test

_Hit it up, get it up_

Gotta give it your best

_So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

Alice strut around the room, oddly reminding me of Christina Aguilera herself, mixed with a ballerina.

Okay girls

Let's show 'em how it's done

It ain't over 'til we say

And we've only just begin

I started to belt out what I'd like to think was the pique of the song, and gripped the mic tighter. I didn't even look at the screen anymore.

_Lemme hear you say_

_Hey-y-y_

_Say he-ey-eh yeah_

_Hey-y-eh yeah_

"Hey!" Emmett bellowed in response causing the rest to laugh.

_Say hey-ey-eh yeah_

Hit it up, get it up

_Won't let you rest_

Hit it up, get it up

_This is not a test_

Hit it up, get it up

_Gotta give it your best_

_So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

_Hit it up, get it up_

Wont let you rest

_Hit it up, get it up_

This is not a test

_Hit it up, get it up_

Gotta give it your best

_So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

Alice and I had an instant giggle fit when the song halted. Everyone else in the room joined in.

"Whoo!" Emmett boomed as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Jacob kissed my right temple. "Beautiful," he complemented.

"Oh! Sarah!" Alice squealed before running, vampire speed, -which I wish she wouldn't have done, because I didn't want to startle her- to Sarah, and placed her fair hand on Sarah's forearm. "This upcoming Saturday is Nessie's eighth birthday! Well, her party, anyway, her real birthday's on Thursday. But you _have _to come! Please?"

"Wouldn't miss it." She smiled, clearly comfortable. Is this how Edward had thought of Bella? Minus the whole difference in our relationship, did he constantly feel like something would scare her off? Realization came to her face. "You were born on nine-eleven?" She sounded shocked.

I nodded. "The five year anniversary, to be exact."

"We didn't even notice until days later, when we actually took time to sit down and think about the whole situation around us. Then we realized the significance of the date that she was born on. And now it's even more significant." Jacob smiled as he said it.

"And you two," Alice wagged her finger between June and Adrian. "Are coming regardless. It's mandatory, and I didn't buy you guys clothes for nothing."

The home phone rang from the kitchen, interrupting the small talk. "I got it." Rosalie darted off to answer.

Alice resumed talking party planning, which I cunningly avoided taking part of, and let her do as she pleased. Adrian looked to the steps every few seconds, his mind else ware. He caught me watching, and shot me an apologetic glance before darting up them.

"Yo, pup! Fetch!" Rose tossed the phone to Jacob, who caught the phone reflexively. I could tell that he would've made a snide comment if he didn't have to bring the device to his ear. "Hello? Yeah, I can step outside," he gave my hand a squeeze before stepping. Out. I stared after him, when suddenly Edward rushed down the stairway, looking alarmed.

"What?" I asked just as something came crashing through the kitchen window.

I nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound. I rushed to the item thrown. It was shattered to pieces, but I noticed some features of the remains. I heard my name, but didn't answer.

This was the house phone. The one that Jacob had just been on.

Wait, so if the phone was here, then what was Jacob doing _now_? I rushed to the rigid pieces of glass that had formerly formed a clear solid window. There were shreds of clothing scattered, leaving a north-bound trail. I recognized the pieces of denim and cotton that were isolated across the lawn. They were pieces of Jake's clothes.

The phone was here. Shreds of his clothes were still here as well, but he wasn't.

_Where _and _what _happened to Jacob?

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun…..what do you think? Too unfocused? Too all-over-the-place? Too…something? Tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. Big thanks to **Cassia4u** and **AmyClaireCullen** for the reviews on chapter 6, I love you guys! Speaking of Cassia4u, Potterheads should check out her lovely, and sucessful fanfic, **Love Changes You: The Eagle and the Snake.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN EITHER THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR THE SONG "SHOW ME HOW YOU BURLESQUE"!


	8. Chapter 8: Appreciate

**Chapter 8: Appreciate**

"Edward, what is it? Tell us, we need to know, please? Edward?" Esme tried to pry an answer out of her son, but I hardly listened to them. I was busy trying to de-bunk the situation myself, my eyes still staring out the window, wondering what could've been said that set him off.

"Rose?" someone turned to my aunt, but I didn't turn to see who it was. I was still frozen with my thoughts. "Who was that on the phone? Who wanted to speak with Jacob?"

"Some bloodline to the mutt." She sneered.

"Rosalie, this is no time to insult them! Now, was it a wolf?" Esme scolded.

"No, it was female, young, twenties maybe." She described with a huff.

"One of his sisters?" Bella suggested. "He hasn't spoken to Rebecca in a while, but perhaps Rachel?"

"Yes," Edward finally found his voice and spoke for the first time, deciding to fill us in now. "Yes it was Rachel. She had bad news, and….I think that Jake's going to have a hard time coping," He paused. "Rachel's call was urgent; Billy passed away last night."

My head snapped up from the words. _What?_

"Oh, my _God_. From what?" Bella sounded pained, like it hurt her almost as bad. I imagine that it would. He was a part of her childhood as well, even though it wasn't so much _childhood _as it was _adolescence_.

Dad shook his head slowly. "They don't know the cause of death yet."

I looked to the threshold of the door way. As if on cue, Esme said, "We should go find Jacob. We're not his family, but that doesn't mean that we love him any less."

Heaving a sigh, Edward nodded. "Lets go."

I turned my full body to the door, ready to go. "Renesmee, no. Stay."

I was confused. "But you just said-"

I know, but you have a guest," he used as an excuse. I knew that the real reason was because he just didn't want me to go.

"Actually, you know, that's fine. I should really be getting home anyway. Thank you for having me over, and I hope you find Jacob." She gave a quick grin to me as she passed to leave.

No one spoke until we heard her car drive away. "You're still not going." My dad said.

"But-"

"Think about it this way," he interrupted. "If everyone goes, then how will we know if he comes back and there's nobody here to confirm it?"

I mulled it over for a second. "Fine. But I won't be the only one to stay here, though. That wouldn't be fair."

"Esme and I will stay with you," Carlisle reassured.

"Me too," Rosalie added. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

The rest left and the rest of us anxiously waited. Carlisle and Esme chatted in the kitchen while Rosalie flipped through the TV channels. I worriedly paced at the bottom of the stairway. Sooner or later I knew that it would hit me that Jacob's dad, who had practically been like a second father to me, was gone. I procrastinated the feeling, and decided to cross that bridge when I got there. I felt wetness pooling in my eyes. I blinked them to regain my vision, only to have it blurred again. I could feel someone's gaze on me, but ignored it, finally deciding to march upstairs, walking aimlessly.

I passed my room and came to Jacob's. The door was wide open and I ducked my head in. The room was black, but I could still make out the outlines of his bed, dresser, window, basically the works, right down to a Nike shoe that lie under the window. But something caught my eye sticking out from under Jacob's too small [for him] bed, cream against mahogany flooring, making out to white against black in the darkness.

I stepped in, softly closing the door behind me. A sliver of moonlight was thrown across the bed, so I quickly grabbed the item and set it under the light. His baby book. _Jacob _was all that was on the cover, no middle or last names, no dates, just his name, but the one word feeling so much more significant than anything else could. I opened the thick scrapbook. The first page had two images; one of his ultrasound when his mom, Sarah, was still pregnant with him. The other was of a little blue and green blanketed bundle, held by Sarah Black and a much younger looking Billy. My eyes barely skimmed over Billy, still pushing the emotions to the side, knowing that they'd only hit me harder later. At the bottom of the page was transcripted: _Jacob William Black, born January 14, 1990._

The next few pages were of baby Jake and various family and friends holding him. One was of him in his baby carrier with Rachel and Rebecca smiling excitedly on either side of him, proud to finally have a baby brother. I kept flipping through, giggling when I came to one of his second birthday with him sitting in an ABCs patterned highchair with his palm pressed to his mouth, vanilla cake smeared across his tanned skin. I found it hilarious to see that his hunger issues went that far back. **(A/N: Yes, why not have a little dry humor?)** Then came the many pictures of first days of school, birthday parties, holidays, trips to the beach, you name it. I noticed that he was tall for his age, even before the werewolf genes kicked in. There was a picture of a thirteen year old Jacob and Quil standing on First Beach, James Island notable in the background. A slight grin flashed across my face when I realized, at that point, he looked a little like the kid from _The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl,_ but only with his hair just past his ears at that point. But I also smiled because this was the first picture that I saw a Jacob more similar to the one I know. His smile was as big and bright as ever, and his eyes held an immortally young, but wise knowledge, showing just enough of his personality to make you want to jump right into the image and wrap your arms around him and give him a big hug. I continued to turn each page with care, not wanting to tear anything. I yawned.

In my dream, Jacob and I were at First Beach in La Push, Washington's summer sun beating down on our skin; mine faintly glowing, but not enough for humans to see. Jake wore nothing but his usual denim cut offs, while I was in a pair of Daisy Dukes and a pink and orange plaid bikini that I'd never seen in my life, but I didn't care, for all of my worries melted away with the sun's heat….and Jacob's, who scooped me up, off the shore, and hauled me into the water.

"Jake!" I squealed, shoving against his shoulder.

He chuckled in my ear. "I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me."

"Nothing but getting wet head to toe." I said, still alarmed.

"You'll be fine. You're as warm as I am." He laughed again.

"Yes, I am, meaning that it's just as cold to me as it is to you. The warmer we are, the colder that the water seems to be." I pointed, reluctant to go in. He lowered me a bit, so that my feet dipped into the calm ocean. Just as I thought. Icy cold. "Jacob." I warned.

He planted a bold kiss on my cheek and threw me lightly out from him. It would've gone a lot smoother on his part if I hadn't hooked my index finger thorough his belt loop, pulling him under with me. We both came up glistening with water, my skin nearly prickled as it got used to the colder temperature.

"You're good," Jacob admitted, snaring his arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest.

"I obviously learned from somewhere….maybe it was Seth," I suggested bringing my face closer to his. I heard the slightest of growls in his chest at the sound of his pack brother's name, but it disappeared just before my lips were crushing his. His left hand moved to the bare small of my back, while the other laced itself into my hair. It was the perfect distraction from everything in the world. From my family, the Volturi, but, most importantly, life.

I felt him fading. His hands released me, and he pulled away. Everything started to go black when I felt a warmth on my fingers. I looked at my hands. There was nothing there.

"Renesmee!" Something grabbed at my shoulders. My eyes flew open in shock. I was still in Jacob's room. I was curled in a ball in his bed, his baby book now moved to his pillow, which was where my feet rested. I finally noticed the large, black figure sitting on the edge of the bed.

At vampire speed, I sat up and threw my arms around his neck. "Jake! I'm so sorry!" I felt my eyes brimming with salt water.

Strong arms embraced me immediately. He started sobbing right away. He was silent for a few minutes before finally calming down. "I love you," he whispered, his lips at my ear. He then kissed my temple. I looked at his face. Even in the dark, I could tell that he'd been crying, just because of how worn out his eyes looked.

I reached up to his cheek to wipe away a stray tear. "I love you too."

His palm caressed my face. "Thank you,"

"For?" I was kind of confused by the phrase in this situation.

He just shook his head and tipped my face up to his. He kissed me in an almost _timid _way, until his emotions took over and his lips crushed mine with full force. His hand on my face moved to the back of my neck to secure me into place (as if I would go anywhere) while he placed his other hand on my hip. I felt tears on his face, more coming with each kiss, and I noticed that I was the same way. The salt water mingled where our skin touched and then dripped down.

I hadn't realized just how much that Billy had meant to me. When I needed Jacob, who would often be busy in La Push, Billy kept me company. When Charlie couldn't come to my birthday party when I was little, he stood in for him, claiming that Charlie gave his best regards, and wished me a happy birthday.

And to think that what I felt was minor, as opposed to Jacob, who was raised by the man. If it weren't for him, Jake wouldn't even be here. I wouldn't have met him, or ever gotten to know him, or fall in love with him. If something were to ever happen to my dad, I'd go insane, along with everyone else. I hadn't really ever thought about it either, not to real great lengths, anyway.

I was pulled from my reverie when I felt my back against the memory foam that Esme had put on Jake's bed. I felt myself sinking into it while Jacob hovered over me. His chest was pressed to mine, but I felt none of his weight. **(A/N: That little bit was kind of inspired by **_**Eclipse**_**. Ha ha.) **My fingers weaved into his thick, black hair, wild from running. Our lips moved in synchronization for a little while longer, before Jake rolled onto his side, and tried to even out his breathing. I'd been trying to do the same for the past two minutes, but had been a little bit busy.

A hand rested on my arm for a second. I looked to Jacob, kissed his bronze cheek lightly, and started to sit up, about to leave. There was a tug on my wrist, halting me. I looked back.

His grip didn't loosen. "Don't leave me," it sounded like a plead. His voice broke on the last word, causing my heart to do the same. He only seemed more hurt by the thought.

I laid back down. "Never."

He kissed my forehead, and then draped his arm around my waist, his body curling around my backside.

_I love you, don't forget it. _I thought, placing my palm to his arm.

"I love you too," he whispered into my hair, his voice sounding sleepy, but managing to keep the emotion in it, and I could tell that he truly meant it, more now than ever.

The week passed slowly, with Jacob missing the entire week of school. And as if my birthday wasn't depressing enough with it being the nine-eleven anniversary, everyone showed false excitement, no matter how well they knew Billy or not. But the one who went insane that day was Jacob. He was ecstatic for the celebration of my birth, but still grieving over his father's death. His eyes still showed pain, but he was so enthusiastic and energetic, I swore that he would soon split in half.

The funeral was surprisingly quiet, considering that it was a funeral. Jake and I'd flown out to La Push, leaving a relieved Alice to plan a postponed birthday party that I didn't even want. Hardly any weeping, just a bunch of stone cold faces, masked from showing any emotion. There were the occasional cry of a baby -especially out of Rachel and Paul's new little boy, Tyson - and a sob here and there, but it was just so bizarre.

Most of the young kids didn't know what was going on, so they thought that it was just a big, dark themed, family get together. Myah and Brody were overjoyed to see their uncle, Myah claiming to miss him "this much" gesturing with their hands as they said it together. Claire was the only one old enough to really understand the situation. She sat with Emily, her mom on the other side of her, Quil playing watchdog in the pew behind her.

We found out that in Billy's will, Jacob got the little read house, and multiple things in it. A lot of the little things went to the twins, but a lot of the things that made up a home were left for Jake. We hadn't made it that far into the house, and were standing in what was now Jacob's kitchen, gazing about the area, Jacob telling me about some things that happened in certain areas of the house.

"…And he knocked his mug over, and spilt hot coffee all over the home phone. I swear, it was destroyed." Jacob chuckled, his arms on either side of me as I leaned against the counter. I was glad to see Jacob laughing about something now, and finally accepting the situation.

I stared at his face. His lips were stretched into a smile, still reminiscing, but his eyes were strained. He caught me staring, turning his face from the table and to me. "What?"

I shook my head. "Are you okay?" I murmured.

His features changed. It was as if he forgot about reality for a moment, but I knew that that wasn't true from the words that left his lips. "He was my father. I loved him. He raised me, taught me everything I know, hell, who knows where I'd have ended up if it weren't for him, I never even knew my mom….." he shook his head for a second, looking down for a second, then started again. "I used to call him 'Daddy' when I was little. I won't ever _not _love him, and there's no changing that. But I knew that it was coming. If not today or a year from today, or even ten years from now, that doesn't change the fact that he was human, and it was _coming_. I just have to accept that. I'll be fine. I _am _fine. Don't worry about me."

"Jacob, I can't just _not _worry about you. I love you, and even if everything's perfect, and all of our problems in life are gone, I'll still worry. I just don't want you hurting." I nearly whispered, gazing into his black eyes, which stared intently on my face.

"Renesmee, I told you. It was coming. I miss him. There's no way around that. But there's no way to change it either, and I _would_, given the chance, but I _can't_. But it's only made me realize that I need to appreciate things more. It's like my vision's been magnified by a hundred-which is saying something for the werewolf vision. And now I _do _appreciate. I appreciate the Cullen's for giving me a home, and a family to fall back on. I appreciate my _real _family, and give my pack the credit that they deserve. But most importantly, I appreciate _you_. You're my world," he placed my hand on his heart, as if I didn't hear his steady pulse already. "Feel that? Every beat is for you, and _only _you. I know that it's sappy, and cheesy, but not only you _are _my world, but I want to _give _you the world. It's like my own little galaxy where you're the star that all of the planets revolve around, only secondary to making you happy. You need to see that. If I've lost you, only _then _have I lost everything. So I'm holding on tight, and not letting go. I'm only okay if you're here." He cut off as if he could still go on, but decided that he was babbling.

I touched his cheek. "Then you're not losing anything, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," he whispered, then tilted my chin up and brushed my lips softly. He pulled back, then wrapping his strong arms around my small body in a vise tight hug.

"Do you mind if I change quick?" I pulled back, gesturing to my black dress that ended just below the knees and empire waist with black pumps. He nodded and let me pass to get to the bathroom, grabbing my bag on the way.

Once in, I unzipped the dress, slipping it off with ease. I grabbed my white _Harley Davidson_ T-shirt that Jacob insisted that I get a few months back, and threw it over my head. I was pulling on some jeans from _Maurice's _when I heard a slight vibration in the walls, followed by a distinct, "Dammit!"

I hurried along, and rushed out to see what the problem was.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I am SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy, and kind of procrastinating writing because I didn't quite know how to piece it together, so I hope that I got it right, and more importantly, I hope that you'll forgive me! Thank you guys, I love you, you're awesome. Speaking of awesome, big thank you to **Cassia4u**, **Capt. Hazard**, **MyAwesomenessIsAwesome**, **AmyClaireCullen**, and **Shadow12 **for their reviews on chapter 7! Also, thank you for the tip, Shadow12, I'd always wondered if I went overboard with that, thank you, I will remember that next time! :)

Please review, and always feel free to PM me!

Y'all should check out **Cassia4u's **Harry Potter fanfic, **Love Changes You: the Eagle and the Snake**. She's so talented, and I think that you'd agree!


	9. Chapter 9: Murder

**Chapter 9: Murder**

"What?" I bolted through Billy's bedroom door, following Jake's musky scent.

His back was to me, and was shaking violently, his breathing rigid, his heartbeat erratic, and you could almost _hear _a howl building up in his chest. He faced the bed with an icy glare that almost pierced the sheets and tore them apart. "_Them_," he sneered. "Those goddamned _Italian bloodsucking demons_-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupted, stepping forward and forcing him to face me. I was taken aback at the cold expression that stared down at me, although his temperature burned hotter than normal. "What do the Volturi have to do with this?" I demanded.

He gripped at the pillow and nearly shoved it in my face. "What the hell do you think? Smell," he ordered, his voice full of authority. I'd never heard him so harsh, but somehow, I was still comfortable with it. Almost like he was always like this underneath, and I'd always known that this side of him was there, and I'd just been waiting for him to reveal it.

I obeyed, picking up three scents. One was Fred, who'd briefly hunted me in the forest one night when Edward and Bella'd been on their seventh wedding anniversary, and I'd snuck out, only to find myself in more trouble than I could've ever imagined. I noticed how his scent had a sort of repulsive edge to it, but was somehow bearable. Another was unbelievable sweet, telling me that this vampire was a traditional hunter, rarely around any other species other than humans and its own kind. I could tell that that one was a member of the Volturi, because it had a tangy edge to it. Who it was, I couldn't tell, I hadn't really got a real good whiff of any members to start off with. The third was one that I hadn't smelled before. It had an earthly background to it, someone who traveled a lot, but also had a taste similar to Fred. I tossed the pillow back onto the mattress.

"Don't you see? They killed him. That's why no one's found the cause of death. It wasn't just a passing, it was _murder_. And now we know who's responsible," his jaw was tight, and his eyes seemed darker than ever, which was strange because his warm brown eyes always remained the same.

I looked down. "So what are we goanna do?" I murmured.

"You are going to stay here," his tone softened as he pinched my chin, before passing by me and heading out to the living room, and towards the front door. I followed. He turned around in the door frame and looked at me predicting what I would've don't. "I mean it, don't go anywhere, I'll be back soon," I frowned and plopped on the couch, tilting my head back against the hard cushions. "Nessie?"

My head snapped up. I realized that I hadn't heard him call me that in so long. "Yeah?"

"I love you, I'm so sorry that I'm dumping all this on you," his eyes grew sincere.

I flashed a weak smile. "Love you too."

"I'll be back soon," he promised, turning his back on me as he said it.

"'Kay," I murmured when he was gone, but knew that he could hear me anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

I felt a similar emotion to when I threw the phone through the window when Rachel called me, and I took off running nowhere in particular. But this time was different. I knew where I was going. And I knew what I was seeking.

My clothes were lying on the homemade ramp that I made for Billy so many years ago so that he could roll into the house with his wheelchair. I felt my muscles loosen as I ran on all fours, paws digging themselves into the dirt, pushing me farther with every stride. There was a blur of greens and browns in my peripheral vision, but what was right in front of me was crystal clear. I slowed to a stop as I neared the outskirts of First Beach, making sure that no one was near to know that I was just beyond the trees from the sand. I threw my head back and let out a pained, long and drawn out howl to alert the others that we needed a pack meeting. Now.

In seconds there were voices in my head.

'_Sup Jake? _Quil wondered.

_Yeah, no kidding. It's been a while since we had a meeting like this. What gives? _Jared chimed in just after.

I listened through Sam's thoughts, and knew that Paul was missing.

_Seth, could you please run and get Paul? Lord knows what he's doing. _I asked.

_On it. _He took off eagerly.

The both of them returned in minutes.

Paul tried to apologize_. Sorry, I-_

_I don't wanna know, you're here now, that's what matters._ Sam interrupted him hurriedly before he could finish. (Thank God.) _Anyway, Jake what did you call us for?_

I replayed the memory in my head.

_I watched Nessie walk to the bathroom to change. I heard the door softly close shut, then looked to the old, faded-colored refrigerator. All of the old pictures were taken down, every magnet, every little school project down to all three of our kindergarten classes that Billy refused to let go of, had been removed from the yellowed fridge. Rachel probably took them down, which were probably boxed up somewhere._

_A little piece of off white caught my eye. A corner of paper sticking out of the freezer._

_I hesitantly reached forward, my fingers shaking, and slowly opened the upper door. The paper fell to the ground. The freezer still had food in it, meats, and other frozen goods filled it. I bent down to retrieve the paper._

_It was an ivory color, with a very lacy and elegant printing in its background. An ancient script wrote:_

Everyone, and everything has its time.

But some must occur sooner rather than later.

Dire addio.

_My hand started shaking, but differently now. Not of nervousness, but of anger, fury. Dumbly, I brought the paper to my nose. It burned from the sickly sweet odor that it gave off. On the other side of the note, were two more sentences._

Clue?

Bedroom.

_I trudged off to Billy's old room, fuming. The window was closed, as well as all of the drawers. The only thing that wasn't all tidy and in place were the bed sheets. They looked as if they'd been tossed around in all night, which made sense, due to the fact that Rachel'd found him there…..the way he ended up._

_Tears formed in my eyes, and something pulled me closer to the mattress. I knelt next to the bed and leaned my forehead against the edge, forcing the salt water to stop flowing from my eyes, and taking deep breaths. _

_Bad idea._

_I nearly choked at the air that filled my lungs. A slight scent of death, masked by the same bloodsucker odor of the note._

_Almost immediately, I was on my feet. I gripped the leather armrest of the old wheelchair next to the nightstand and flung it across the room as if it was nothing. The walls shuddered at the force._

"_Dammit!" I growled._

My muscles were tense, my claws digging further into the Earth at the end of the flashback. I could feel that the emotion was mutual for the others. Several growls rumbled.

Paul snarled. _It was _them_._

_What do we do? _Seth asked.

_Nothing. You will wait until further notice, and we know more about what the situation is. _Sam ordered.

Seth and Quil both turned to me, waiting for confirmation. I gave them a bob of my head._ Listen to Sam. I can't be here to baby-sit you guys._

They both nodded in obedience.

_Wait, what was that thing in the message? _Jared chimed in, triggering many speculating thoughts. _That_ die adios _thing or whatever. Sounded Spanish or something._

_Dire addio?_ I asked.

_Yeah, that. What's that mean? _

_I don't know. Carlisle's fluent in many languages. When Nessie and I get back to DL I'm gonna ask him what it means. He's bound to know._

_What does Renesmee think of this? _Quil inquired.

I pawed at the ground, feeling slight helplessness. _I had her smell the pillow, but I didn't say anything about the note. Actually. I didn't want to say anything about the scent in the first place, but she's not stupid. She'd have picked up on that. But she doesn't know about the note yet. She worries so much about everyone and everything, I just didn't want her to…..I just don't wanna scare her or anything, or anymore than she already is…..I - I…._I trailed off, rambling. I felt a sob of panic building up in my chest.

_We understand, Jake._ Sam said, sympathetic. _We all know the feeling to need to worry about the ones we love. We'll keep an eye out for anything more._

_Yeah, Jake, we'll do our _best_. _Seth agreed.

I gave a weak nod. _Thank you._

_When do you guys leave? _Collin asked.

_Tonight, actually. About 3 AM._

_You better get home then. Get some rest_. Sam encouraged.

I huffed, trotting toward the direction I came.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

I was nearing the last few pages of one of my favorite books, _Crescendo_, the second book of the _Hush, Hush Saga, _with an old quilt from the back of the couch draped over my legs, and the side table lamp beside me shined just enough for me to read, when the front door shut with the smallest of clicks of a deadbolt. Jacob strolled in, wearing his black trousers from before, barefoot and shirtless holding his shirt and shoes in his hand.

He shuffled into the living room, looking exhausted. His deep-set eyes flickered to Billy's bedroom door then back to my face.

"So?" I probed.

He shook his head looking at the old, multicolored rug on the dark hardwood floor. "Nothing much. The guys are goanna do what they can. Keep an eye out."

I nodded. "What now?"

He contemplated it for a moment. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower. Are you all packed up?"

"Not yet, but I can now."

He nodded, his face expressionless. "'Kay."

I stood as he left. Once in Jake's old room-where my suitcase was-I found an old radio sitting on the floor in the corner. It must've been one of the few things Jacob left behind when coming to live with us in Detroit Lakes. I scuffled over to it and flipped the on switch.

There was static at first, just a jumble of words from several different stations. I carefully lifted the handle and set it in front of the window for better reception. A song I recognized was nearly half over.

_-know why they say grown men don't cry._

_I don't know why they say grown men don't cry._

Tim McGraw. What a coincidence that one of my favorite artists would be playing. I left the station where it was and listened.

_Keep having this dream about my old man_

_I'm ten years old and he's holding my hand._

_We're talking on the front porch_

_Watching the sun go down. _

_But it was just a dream._

_He was a slave to his job and he couldn't be around._

_So many things I wanna say to him._

_But I just placed a rose on his grave_

_And I talked to the wind._

I was oddly reminded of Jacob. Except of course, Jacob had always been extremely close to Billy, who didn't have an option, and always _had _to be around.

_And I don't know why they say grown men don't cry._

_I don't know why they say grown men don't cry,_

_Don't cry._

"If this is your way of trying to tell me that I should just let it out and cry, then I apologize. I'm all cried out."

I jumped my heartbeat spiking. My head spun to see Jacob with a cream colored towel wrapped tightly around his waist as he leaned shoulder against the old oak doorframe. I chuckled. "Darn," I said sarcastically.

He smiled-the first _real _smile I'd seen out of him in a while. "I figured you wouldn't get your packing done. It's so _you_."

I rolled my eyes at the sarcastic jab. "Just get dressed, Wolfboy."

"I think I might," he walked over to his suitcase, pulling something black and gray from it before heading back toward the bathroom again.

I turned the radio off, and quickly picked up around the house. Folding the blanket again, rearranging the pillows, straightening up the sheets in Jake's room, but avoiding Billy's old room at all costs.

Come ten o'clock, I was laying a white sheet on the couch, even though Jacob insisted that I take his bed.

I didn't listen.

We both laid on the sofa, Jake's arm draped over my waist. The small, outdated TV was on, but neither of us paid it any attention. We were too busy talking. I noticed how he avoided talking about any vampires that weren't Cullens, or Billy, or anything that tied onto anything that happened recently. I understood and didn't mention any of it either.

"So anything else planned for your birthday party?" He asked, making small talk.

I rolled my eyes, allowing my self a small chuckle. "Honestly, Jake, I don't know anything worth a _crap_ about it. That's all Alice, I wont get involved in that _whatsoever_."

He laughed. "She's obsessed."

"Nobody obsesses...People just think intensely." I defended, giggling again.

I felt his shoulders shake with silent laughter. Knowing him, he definitely rolled his eyes, even though I couldn't see his face.

"We should go to sleep. We gotta be to Port Angeles early."

Now that he mentioned it, I felt sleep tugging at my eyelids. "'Kay. I love you. 'Night."

Warm lips were at my ear. "Goodnight, my sweet Renesmee. Sleep well, I love you."

There was a soft kiss on my temple, making the sweet words seem all the more like a heavenly lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

I leaned down to softly brush my lips against Renesmee's forehead. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"Mmmm," she groaned, nestling further into the bed that I had carried her to once I'd heard her unconscious breathing.

I chuckled lightly. "Nessie, we've gotta go, it's an hour to Port Angeles."

Her eyebrows knitted into a cute frown in her sleep. "Nohhh….I ti…..mmmm," She groaned, trailing off seeming unable to really form a coherent sentence.

I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to resist a laughing fit at that one. I decided to let her sleep, sliding my arms under her slender body with ease. She was light, and I wasn't just thinking that because I was stronger than the average human. Even to them, she could easily be lifted, although, it helped that she just _barely_ surpassed five feet by a mere _inch_ in height.

I carefully set her in the passenger side of the silver rental car that we'd been using, and lightly shut the door, doing my best not to wake her up. I then double checked the house, making sure that the rest of our stuff was in the car. The house seemed pretty empty, to me anyway. There were so many voids that would take probably years to fill. One glance at the antique clock on the wall told me that we had to get rolling.

I stalked off to the door again, shaking my head slightly as I caught a glimpse at the closed oak door to Billy's bedroom in my peripheral vision.

I was careful to be quiet again as I got in, trying not to use so much force with the car door than I had when I'd stormed out of the house. But of course, the second that I turned the key in the ignition, Renesmee's posture shot up straight, her arms flailing, and her brown, doe eyes wide with shock. I snorted at her reaction. She finally gathered her surroundings, and relaxed.

"Time already?" She asked, tiredness leaking into her voice.

"Yep. You don't have to stay awake, Honey, you can go back to sleep." I reached across the center console to take her fair hand in my larger, tanner one.

She nodded and leaned her head against the backrest. Soon enough I could hear her steady unconscious breathing, and heartbeat.

As I drove, I thought back to leaving the funeral. I'd felt someone's gaze on me and speculatively turned to meet the sorrowful stare of a man whose eyes matched those of the girl who'd stood next to me. Charlie wasn't doing well. He hadn't spoken to his daughter in years, and his best friend had died, as well as his daughter-in-law.

And I knew that seeing me didn't help whatsoever.

When we pulled in with the Volvo - having driven it to the Fargo airport and had to leave it there while we were in Washington - only a few met us outside. Carlisle, Edward, and Bella.

Bella was the first to greet us. She came up and gave Nessie a hug and a kiss on her left cheek, then quickly wrapped her arms around my waist. I did the same. "Hey, Bells," I murmured.

"How was it?" She asked us, wary. Carlisle and Edward approached just behind her as she spoke, Edward putting a pale hand on her narrow shoulder.

"Quiet," Renesmee said, sounding weary. I felt bad for having to wake her up, but if she slept to long, then she wouldn't sleep tonight…..even though it was still early. Eight o'clock, roughly. "A big turnout too. I didn't realize that so many had been so close with him." I saw her slightly cringe at the end of the sentence, avoiding my gaze. She must've thought that I might be mad if she brought it up. I wouldn't, of course. It was the inevitable truth.

"You tired?" Edward reached out to stroke Nessie's cheek once. She nodded weakly. "Alright, you two go on and head upstairs, we'll get your stuff."

She lightly tugged at my hand. My feet planted themselves. "I'm actually not that tired. I'm gonna help with unloading."

Renesmee gave me one of those _looks_, as if she was utterly confused, but waved it off, and hobbled off to the house.

Once we knew that she wouldn't hear, Edward turned to me. "What happened?" He asked, knowing I had something to say.

"Billy didn't just pass," I started, having to force his name out. I stared down at a gray pebble in the gravel as I spoke. "He was murdered. It wasn't actually his time."

I heard Bella have a faint intake of air, holding onto it, not letting it out. "What'd the police say?" Carlisle asked, growing serious now.

"The police don't know anything, and they never will," I looked up finally, looking straight into the butterscotch irises of the doctor. "I smelled his sheets; the stench was all over his room. It _was them_."

I kept thinking about the scents. It was involuntary; I just couldn't get the sickly sweet odor out of my head.

"Fred," Edward disrupted my thoughts.

"What?"

"The scent. It's Fred. The repulsive one - don't be a smart ass, Jacob," He rolled his eyes, hearing the sarcastic remark that formulated in my head. "The Volturi member's Demetri. I'd recognize it anywhere. And the last….I don't know, I haven't smelt it before."

I nodded. That helped, I guess.

"Wait, what would the Volturi want with your father…Or wanted his life for, anyway?" Carlisle, asked gently, but urgently.

"I was getting to that, and I was hoping you could help me with that, Doc." I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of ivory paper. I handed it to him. "I found this. I didn't tell Nessie about this part. I didn't want her to freak out or anything, she's too much like Bella, and is too modest to worry about herself."

In my peripheral vision, I caught Bella roll her eyes.

Same old Bella.

I looked to Carlisle again, who was smoothing out the paper with his long, pale fingers. "You know that language? I kind of failed foreign languages back home," I added.

"Great," Edward muttered to himself, rolling his eyes as he looked away.

"I'd know this language anywhere," Carlisle murmured softly. "Jacob…I'm so very sorry that someone would target you with such a threat, and it may not even be you."

Threat? "Can't quite say I know what you mean, Doc."

"Jacob, this phrase is Italian for _'say your goodbyes,'_"

I huffed, exasperated. _Say your goodbyes._

But say goodbye to _who_?

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! I love all my readers, you guys are a great ego boost of mine to keep writing! Special thank you to Casia4u, , and Tdgat, for R&R-ing Chapter 8! I love you guys. And all you Harry Potter fans should check out **Cassia4u's** Draco and Astoria fanfic, called **Love Changes You: the Eagle and the Snake**. She has a striking talent for literature, and you haven't _lived _until you experience it for yourself. Also, you guys should check out my and my friends' shared Youtube channel, **MyDudes9**! There's some ridiculously _stupid _videos that just might crack you up. Please review, it would mean so much to me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either _the Twilight Saga_, or the song "Grown Men Don't Cry," by Tim McGraw.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise Yourself

**Chapter 10: Surprise Yourself**

**Charlotte POV**

I don't know what made me agree to this. To agreeing to hunt with Adrian. _Without _anyone else. I always had erratic emotions around him and this wasn't helping. I was always touchy about anything anyone said, fearing that I would think about Peter, but it was inevitable. He couldn't be brought back. And I had to face it. Then of course I always spazed out at everyone just to get them to shut up, then felt bad afterwards, so ended up apologizing. Although I normally skipped out on that last part with Adrian. I don't know why, but he maid every fiber in my body go alert. I watched everything I did, and I could tell that he did the same. I tried to avoid contact with him whatsoever, but he always ended up being who I always spent the most time with. I couldn't help it, and neither could he. He was just, coincidentally, always there.

I checked my digital watch. 1:02 A.M., it read. "Say, Adrian?"

"Hmmm?" I seemed to have pulled him out of thought.

"Was there any specific time that we had to be back? Just curious," I looked up at his face, staring down at me intensely. It was almost unnerving, but I'd grown accustomed to his bizarre stares. His tousled golden hair was darker, but platinum strands were highlighted in the luminosity of the full moon. His eyes were actually a deep copper color, but seemed to be onyx in the shadow of the hair that was always in his face. His fair skin looked so light that it almost glowed, which made me think. My hair was platinum enough _in _the sun, just imagine how stark of a white it would look _now_, along with my freakishly pale skin, and eyes that actually _were _black as pitch.

I looked like a ghost. I chuckled lightly at the irony.

His eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

"Nothing," I looked down, still smiling to myself. "Anyway, was there?"

"Uh," He thought about it for a second. "No. Why?"

"Because tomorrow's Friday, and _I_, unlike _some _people, have school," I explained.

"_Please_," He muttered to himself. "Tomorrow's forecast is supposed to be in the fifties, light breezes, and bright and sunny. I highly _doubt _that you'll be going to school tomorrow." He took a whiff of a nearby tree and examined the dark forest.

Damn. I'd forgotten about the weather.

I was hesitant to bring up the next subject. "Um…..can I ask you a question?"

His face turned to me, his eyes somehow cold, which was strange, because Adrian had always been one of a very polite-and-happy-go-lucky-type-of-people-person. "Didn't really give me an option there, now did ya, sunshine?"

I glared at him, and ignored the venom - no pun intended. - "Why do you June stick around us?"

His brown-tinted brows furrowed momentarily. "It's….convenient, I guess you could say, to be around others like us."

"But you both seemed so content, and happy before, why would you take a chance to mess it up?"

"Mess _what _up? You think that I was _content _always having to stand second place all the time? To always being one-upped?" He seemed incredulous at the thought. "We get along just fine, but what one _says _and what one _thinks _are two _completely _different things."

"What do you mean, _one-upped_?" I could hardly find that possible. Adrian seemed to be able to do everything at ease, without giving it a second thought.

"You know what the worst part of being a twin is?" He asked. It was obviously a rhetorical question, so I let him continue. "That you're always either _better _or _worse_ than the other….Somehow June's always managed to give _me _the short end of the stick with that one." He stood as tall as he could, one hand gripping a tree for unnecessary support, his expression unfathomable.

"I doubt tha-"

"Don't even try with me," he barked. Something about his words cut right through me. I took an involuntary step back. "It's always been that way, even when we were human. June's always gotten the awards, the praise, her life's always been a freaking cake walk. Then, on the other hand, there's me. 'Adrian, honey, you gotta get your grades up. Maybe June can help you.' 'Adrian, you have to try harder, or you're not gonna get that college scholarship.' I've always been the one with problems, while she sits back and watches, basking in the glory or pleasing everyone with ease."

"She doesn't," I cut in when he gave room for me to speak. "You make it hard for her."

"And you would know this _how_?"

"She told me. She said that everything she did had to be a hundred and ten percent just so that you wouldn't be all over her about it. She can't please you, and it tears her up inside. She's done all this hard work to do things that might be productive, but you just make her feel as if her late nights of studying, and hours and hours of practicing are all for nothing. She just wants to feel a brother in you, is that really too much to ask?"

"She said that you point out every little mistake that she can possibly make, so she avoided it by not making any. You brought it on yourself."

"Oh, what would you know? What have you ever done that's _remotely _close to my relationship with my sister? You're from a different _era_!"

"Exactly! I'm from the time of the Civil War! I was trained to be in an army, trained to dismember bodies of their heads and limbs like it was nothing! I've seen _countless _people loose their lives, as well as taken them! Hell, I've seen my own _mate _killed in a battle that wasn't even his to fight! Burned in flames! Don't you _dare _say that I don't know!"

"Is that why you've been such a bitch? You're too busy feeling sorry for yourself, so you just shove bitterness in everyone else's faces," he spat. I growled, my fingers forming claws. "You know, I used to like you. And I mean, really, _really _like you. But it's hard to give all your kindness to someone who wishes you were on the other side of the planet. Or didn't exist. You know, I'm willing to bet that Edward's heard the phrase 'go to hell' on several occasions in people's heads. Any idea why?"

"Take it back," I snarled.

He cocked his head, with false confusion. "Sorry, darlin,' I can' seem to understand you," he mocked.

"Take. It. Back," I spat in a low voice. "_Now_."

"Not sure I wanna," he pursed his lips before dodging to the side as I lunged for his throat.

He leapt to a nearby pine tree, hiding himself in the bristles, manifesting more behind him to make difficulty for me as I climbed behind him, the tips of my fingers digging themselves into the cold bark. His feet were barely two feet above me, so I closed the space and clasped my hand around his ankle, removing him from the Pine in one yank. He easily caught himself on another and continued to climb.

I leapt down and found the bottom trunk of the pine that he was on. I quickly placed both palms on the trunk and pushed, hearing the roots unhinge themselves from the ground. He slid down in my direction down the tree, looking graceful enough to almost make it seem rehearsed. When he was close enough, I swiped a clawed hand at his neck, but not thinking when he caught my pale wrist, twisting my arm around, placing my hand between my shoulder blades, making it look as if I had a wing.

My back was to his chest, so I unthinkingly swung my right arm - the one he didn't have - up and around to his head, which he snatched as well, placing the back of my hand on the back of his neck, securing my backside to him. It didn't hurt or anything, it was just annoying, and I wasn't comfortable with the close proximity.

"I wasn't kidding," Adrian's lips whispered in my ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I grunted, struggling to escape his surprisingly strong grip.

"I really did think that I liked you," he whispered conversationally, casually.

"And now?" I tugged both arms with all my strength, causing him to grip my wrists tighter, but not quite falter. He was stronger than I thought. Damn.

"And now…" He contemplated it for a moment. "Nothing's changed."

"Lovely," I muttered, mostly to myself, yanking my arms one more time, much to my dismay, making no progress.

"Seriously, Charlotte," He reasoned. "Do you really think that Peter would want you to go about eternity depressed and bitter? Or do you think that he'd want you to be happy?"

"You don't-" I gulped, swallowing my words, cringing at his name, and starting over. "You _didn't _know him."

"But _you _did," He pointed out. "And it doesn't matter whether or not I knew him; nobody would want that for someone they love. I wouldn't."

"You're _far _different," I spat back.

"Touché. I didn't say that I was the same, but is it really worth making others miserable? What if you had to watch _him _do that to someone? What would you do?"

I answered automatically. "I'd get after him. Besides, he wouldn't do that."

There was a smile in his words, just behind my hear. "Now, I'm sure he'd say the same about you, am I correct?"

I nodded involuntarily, not sure why I felt a sudden wave of surrender.

"Now be honest," he loosened his grip the slightest fraction, showing that he trusted me. Why? "What would he want you to do?"

"Be happy," The words came out softly, but rushed. I felt an urge to slap myself on the forehead for answering so automatically, not thinking about who I was talking to.

"Is that so hard to do?" He sounded sincere, with true care and emotion leaking into his words.

I finally found my escape, twisting, almost how you saw dancers do, head spinning under arm, and twirled my wrists around to grab his, then pinning him to a wide Pine tree. His biceps flexed with the movement as his arms faced up like you'd see on a cactus.

"You'd be surprised." A smug smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

"I bet I would be," He smiled right back, sweeping his foot at the bottom of my legs, causing my back to have an audible smack as it hit the ground, sounding as if a giant boulder had dropped. (_That's _great for a girl's ego.) He dropped himself as well, holding himself in a plank position above my petite form. "But how will you ever know if you don't try?" He murmured softly, sweetly.

I was weary, taking deep breaths to calm myself, which, of course, didn't work.

"You might _surprise _yourself," his words were almost a caress, which is exactly what one of his hands did along my cheek.

I couldn't think. I tried my best _not _to. I didn't think, didn't think of my grief over my Peter, didn't move, and didn't fight it when he bent his face to softly touch his lips to mine. I did nothing but surrender. It was simple, nothing more than a mere kiss, but the small movement made a world of difference. I got what he'd been trying to say, but I'd been to stubborn to listen. Peter would want me to be happy, and so did Adrian. He was offering me another chance at happiness.

He pulled back softly, slowly, almost hesitant, not really wanting to see my reaction. His copper eyes immediately looked apologetic. "Charlotte, I'm so-"

My fingers absentmindedly twisted themselves into his golden hair bringing his face back to mine. There was utter shock at first, but soon after, cooperation. His marble lips moved in synchronization with mine. He knew that he'd finally won, and convinced me to not be a "bitch" as he'd put it. I didn't really care about that though.

He pulled back first again, rolling onto his side, sitting with his knees up, before looking to me. I took a deep breath and sat up as well. "So, um, about where are we by now?"

He looked perplexed. "About location, or….." He trailed off, expecting that I caught his drift.

I mulled it over for a moment. "Both," I answered finally.

"Well, we're kind of nearing Frazee…and as for the other one, well, I guess that I'll let you decide that." He stood, and brushed himself off before offering a hand to me. I took it and allowed him to help me up. I straightened my jacket. "So what do you say that we finally allow this little trip to serve its purpose?" Adrian asked, his white teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

I chuckled. "If we have to," I supposed with slight sarcasm.

We then bounded into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

"EEEEEKKK!" I nearly dropped my spoon on the hard wood floor at the _extremely_ high soprano squeal of my aunt. I took another bite of my Special K Chocolately Delight cereal, and gave a questioning look to Edward who just smiled as he stood next to Esme at the counter, deciding to let Alice explain for herself.

"Nessie!" I saw a blur of cream and black bolt down the stairs to have Alice standing right next to me. "Check out this text!" She held out her white iPhone 4S.

I took the device, much preferring my HTC EVO 3D. I looked at the little bubble on the screen. Any appetite that I had before all but vanished. I gulped my cereal. "Seth's coming for my birthday party?" I exclaimed.

She nodded. Alice really didn't mind any werewolves, especially Seth. But I couldn't blame her on that one; Seth was such a people person. "Okay, so that makes for twenty, people, with nine of them who eat. Wait, do babies eat?"

"Rachel's still breastfeeding, Alice, it's too early for Tyson to eat on his own," Edward said as if it were obvious.

"Since when did you learn everything about _human _infants? Wait - _twenty_?" I turned my gaze back to my aunt, incredulous. "Who all's _coming_?"

She looked as if it was nothing. "Well, there's us, Paul, Rachel, and the kids, Seth, Carmen, Tanya, Eleazar, and Sarah." She ticked them off on her fair, skinny fingers, having to start them over once not having enough of them.

"The Denali are coming?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded, gleeful. "They decided to come see Minnesota. Well, all of them except for Garrett and Kate. They're traveling through Canada - but they called and said for me to give you their best birthday wishes, though, so don't be discouraged!"

"Ah," I said, thinking about the last time I saw them, which was a bit fuzzy, due to the fact that I had been thrown into a tree, and got sick for the first time, there, but I did remember that they were at the battle.

We heard gravel crunching under two pairs of feet in the driveway, both slightly faster than a human walk, but no human would notice the difference. Emmett came down the stairs, slow but expectant, a sly grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He clapped his hands for whatever reason, and as if on command, the front door swung open, two blondes walking through the threshold.

"Well, well, well," Emmett grinned eyeing them with mortifying eyes. "Where were you two all night? Last time I checked, it doesn't take much to take one down - the _prey_, I mean."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, strolling to the couch to plop down next to Rosalie who pretended to ignore the topic altogether, but kept flickering her amber eyes between the two. There was something different about Charlotte. Just the way she walked, even seemed different. More laid back, easygoing, less alarmed.

I might as well have been blind.

"Hey, don't hate. The only one who didn't see this," - Emmett gestured his hands between the two. - "was you. Even Adrian saw it."

Ah Emmett. Always so blunt.

Adrian looked as if he would be blushing, if he could, of course.

"Emmett," Esme scolded her son, spreading butter on a slice of toast for Jacob, who was snoring away upstairs. "Enough, it's not your business."

Adrian mumbled something unintelligible, sounding like "No kidding," or something.

I finished up my breakfast, about to gather my bowl and glass. "Oh, no, I'll get that, Sweetie," Esme smiled, coming around to grab my dishes.

"Yes, you need to get ready for school," Edward claimed.

I looked out the window above the sink. Bright sunlight shown through, creating a slight glare on the stainless steal sink. "Do I re -"

"Yes, you and Jake still have to go," He said, jerking his thumb toward the stairs.

I frowned, trudging up to my room. After a quick shower, I threw on my white _Harley Davidson _tee that I'd worn in La Push, as well as some black skinny jeans that scrunched at the bottom, and tan colored ankle boots. I left my hair to air dry, and walked to Jacob's room, who hadn't remotely stirred.

"Jake," I murmured. His chest let out a low grumble, while he tossed his body to face the wall. "Jacob."

He responded by throwing his pillow over his head, his hands in fists, clutching the pillow to himself to muffle my voice.

Seriously?

Finally, I marched up to the bed, ripping the pillow from his fingers, hearing the slightest of tearing sounds, then pinned his wrists by his head as he now laid on his back staring up at my face. "For the love of God, Jacob Black, get out of freaking bed and grace the world with your presence!"

There was a few chuckles echoing from the downstairs kitchen after I spoke.

He didn't react to my words as he should've. "You know, it's not everyday that a man gets to wake up to a face like that, please let me enjoy it."

_Good Lord_.

"Well, you might not get to anymore if you don't get up! How long were you planning to sleep?"

"Until I woke up," He mumbled as he frowned.

"Well, it's time to wake up, ya' bum," I grabbed his face between my pale hands, which covered only a small area of his large but handsome face. "You wouldn't want me to go to school all by myself, now would you? I mean, not only would I be lonely, but there's so many things that could happen, like, there's pervs and rapists, you know _those _types of people, and…." I trailed off, unable to help myself from laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm getting up," Jacob said as he quickly kissed my cheek and sat up.

I left him to ready himself and hurried downstairs. Alice had a royal blue satin drape in her hands, Esme holding another but in a pastel shade of purple. "What do you think, Nessie? Which color for your party?"

I inspected at the long items of fabric. "Blue."

"That's right, she hates purple - I told you, Rosalie," - which I highly doubted she did -" besides, that would look much better in my room, Esme."

Esme nodded, then blurring upstairs with the satin. "I'm surprised, Alice. You don't have everything done yet?" I teased my aunt who rolled her dark golden eyes at the jab.

"Puh-_lease_." She acted disgusted at the thought. "I had these weeks ago, but I kept them in the packages to keep them safe." She eyed Emmett and Jasper as she spoke, who both had their eyes zeroed on the TV screen in front of them as their fingers flew across the X-Box controllers. "And why not have several colors? You gotta have options, so I got everything in four different colors."

"_Four_?" I asked disbelieving my obsessive aunt.

She nodded slightly. "Yep. The others were a orange and a green, but both were really gross colors, so I didn't even finish unpacking them," she explained, smoothing out the blue drape in her tiny hands.

I nodded as if I really understood why she got so much in the first place. "Seriously, Alice, it's no big deal. It doesn't have to be something extravagant, it -"

"Bite your tongue!" She scolded, pointing her index finger at me. "No no no no no, yes it is! It _does _have to be big! None of us get birthdays anymore, so, you get just that much more enthusiasm!"

"Hey, what about me?" Jacob asked, trudging down the stairs in simple jeans and a black tee.

Alice looked up to Jake, smiling at her [surprisingly] friend. "Of course I didn't forget you - I've got plans already!"

A look came across his eyes that easily read, _Oh, hell no._

"Wait!" Alice called as she bolted upstairs, and then was back in a matter of seconds. "Jacob, you can't go to school looking like that." She handed him a black leather Jacket. He took it unwillingly, knowing that fighting with Alice was useless.

"But what was wrong with…..?" Bella trailed off as she handed me my own leather jacket as well. "Now wha….?" My mom shook her head again, waving it off.

I started to shrug my pale arms through the sleeves. "As if I didn't seem to have a claim on you already, people will definitely know you're taken now," I mumbled to Jacob as if fixed the collar.

"Exactly!" Alice cheered, tapping her nose as you'd do in charades. She admired our matching styles, and sighed, "You two look so cute."

Jacob rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

Alice tended to go overboard on not only preparations, but _everything _when she had an upcoming event. Everything had to be perfect, right down to what direction the throw pillows faced on the soft white couch. She always meant well, but tended to forget that people can't be helping her with planning twenty-four seven.

"Alright, let's go," Jake said as he guided me out the door, his hand on the small of my back. When we were both safely on his black Harley Sprint, we rode under the bright morning sun as Detroit Lakes began to wake.

* * *

><p>"Okay, black, no - nude! Ugh, but that might clash….well, maybe not. Hey, Nessie, try these on," Alice demanded, tossing me a pair of nude pumps, trying to find a pair of shoes to match my jade dress that was fitted at an empire waist, and flowed out in fluffy ruffles that flared out in various directions, and black chiffon peeking out at the bottom, which cut off just above my knees. Just after slipping on the nude colored shoes on my pale feet, she tossed me a shimmery pair that had the exact same structure, but was a brilliant gold. "<em>Perfect<em>," Alice admired her ensemble once it was complete. She adjusted the gold headband that rested in my thick, bronze hair that had been flat ironed to hang straight around me. I really didn't see the point in dressing up so much, but we all knew better than to mess with Alice.

Alice's bright golden eyes glazed over for a moment, staring off into space, then she finally perked back up, flashing a brilliant smile. "Sarah's future just disappeared! She's almost here!"

Soon enough, we all heard a car door slam outside. My mom, Alice and I left my mint green room, and descended the stairway, meeting a room full of royal blue (it was a theme that covered the entire property) and stark white, blue throw pillows replacing the former gray ones on the white couch, the drapes changed, a giant banner covering the wall by the stairs that read, _Happy Birthday Nessie! _Everything we owned was dressed in blue or white.

I prepared myself for a long night as there was a soft rap on the front door.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I hope that you found the Charlotte/Adrian bit amusing, huh? Maybe? No? Sound off in reviews! The next chapter is BIG, just fair warning. And also, I'm nearing the end of Black Moon, and officially will _not _have a third book in this series, but thank you to those who've stuck with me and kept reading! I have a new fanfic coming soon, so please stick around!

Go check out my Edward VS Jacob VS Switzerland VS Rob Vs Taylor Team poll on my profile page. (Team Taylor and Team Jacob are tied for first place, so all you Edward/Rob fans better go vote!)

Go check out **Cassia4u's **Harry Potter fanfic, **Love Changes You: The Eagle and The Snake, **it's absolutely lovely, and mystifying, she's amazing, check her out!


	11. Chapter 11: Faults and Mistakes

**Chapter 11: Faults and Mistakes**

Soon after Sarah arrived, so did Paul and Rachel with Myah, Brody, and Tyson, who was sound asleep in his carrier, which Rachel set down softly on the table. Esme and Rose were immediately at the baby carrier, adoring him as he slept. The Denali - minus Kate and Garrett - had arrived early this morning while I was still sleeping, so they'd been there all day.

"Happy birthday!" Rachel squealed, coming over and giving me a light hug, which contrasted Paul's who wrapped me up in one that was coming _close _to one of Emmett's vise tight bear hugs.

"Happy birthday, kiddo! I'm surprised that you and Jake haven't tied the knot yet," he said, winking at me. I caught Jacob widen his eyes at the comment as if to say, _What the hell are you doing? _While Edward winced, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose, taking audible deep breaths. Mom touched his arm, causing him to open his topaz eyes, calming down only slightly.

I ignored them, laughing. "Thanks, Paul."

In the corner of my eye, I caught Rachel approaching Sarah, a look of sympathy on her tanned face. I figured that she was trying to comfort her, knowing how it felt like to be thrown into the life of the supernatural, when only being a mere clueless human before. A slight wave of pity washed over me. I didn't think about how overwhelming that it might be to, not only Sarah, but _any _human who suddenly knew about this world. To think that you had been a part of the species that dominated the planet, only to discover that there's one species that will remain here far longer, and could easily wipe out billions with their minimal numbers. To know the inescapable danger of the world that you're living in, when you could easily live your entire life knowing otherwise. I was kind of glad that Rachel was human; it gave both her and Sarah someone to relate to.

On the piano, there was a pile of presents that I narrowed my gaze at every opportunity that I had, not wanting anything, and having no idea what I could possibly do with anything more. I didn't want anything - what I wanted couldn't be conquered without a fight, and couldn't be wrapped. What I wanted was for the war with the Volturi to end, for no lives to be at stake, for all problems to be solved. . . For no danger to haunt the thoughts of the few that knew.

The night passed unbelievably fast. Everyone congratulated me on one more year of growth - even though I'd stopped growing a year ago - and mingled peacefully, as if it was a mere human party. A call from Seth told us that his plane landed behind schedule, and that he'd be here a few hours late. Paul and Rachel had to leave early when Tyson started to get fussy, and it got close to the kids' bedtime. Esme suggested that they take one of the bedrooms upstairs, but they insisted that they should probably get back to their hotel anyway.

"You having fun, Nessie?" Alice looked at me, excitement glinting in her eyes as she came up to Sarah and I, who were indulging in the homemade three layer cake - blue and white frosting, of course - that Esme'd made from scratch.

"The party is fantastic, Alice, thank you!" I said, forcing as much enthusiasm as I could into the phrase, when in truth, I didn't want a party. I was tired of having to try to be everywhere at once, acting like I enjoyed the fact that I was thrilled to be celebrating a day all about me; I just didn't like parties. Of course, my sweet aunt who always meant well, didn't see that some people would prefer a small gathering, if even that. My dad always said that I was like my mom like that, and I could tell by her constant awkward stance of interaction.

Across the room, I caught sight of Jasper, who, judging by the look in his eyes, knew my exact feelings towards the party. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes, hoping that Alice wouldn't notice. He nodded, and I could tell that he wouldn't say a word to Alice to spare her feelings.

"I'm glad you like it sweetie, how about you, Sarah?" She asked, a gleaming smile on her lips, showing sparkling white teeth behind them.

"Yeah, it's fun," Sarah murmured in response, nodding.

"Is the cake okay? Esme wasn't sure, and she of course couldn't eat it herself, but didn't want Jake to devour it, so -"

She cut herself off when her eyes glazed over for the second time today. I assumed that she was having a vision, but then something different happened. She started swaying, her hand flying out to cling to my shoulder for support. Instantly, Jasper was there, his arms steadying her, trying to bring her to fully resurface.

"Alice? Alice, darlin,' you gotta tell us what's wrong," he demanded with a softness in his voice, his face all but forgetting everyone around us.

She shook her head dizzily, trying to shake what had just happened. A look of horror crossed her face. "I can't see _anything_!" she screeched. "Nothing at all!"

"Are you sure that it's not a wolf? Or a hybrid?" Carlisle asked, his gaze flickering to me.

She shook her head, her tiny hands flying to cover her eyes at the motion. Something was obviously wrong; vampires don't get dizzy. "This is different, I don't see _anything_, or _anyone_! Regardless of whether or not of their species, I see nothing! I can't see the Volturi, I can't see anyone from Forks, I can't even see Kate and Garrett, for crying out loud!" she panicked, looking around for an explanation that none of us had.

Jasper looked as if he wanted to kill someone, and had we been in his traditional days, he probably would have. He lifted her, carrying her bridal-style to the couch, sitting himself down, seating her across his lap. "Tell us exactly how it happened," Carlisle murmured, blurring past everyone to take a knee next to the couch where her head rested.

Alice took a breath, her hand still over her eyes. "I thought I was having a vision, at least, that's what I thought. I saw a face, it was Daniel's, I recognized it from the battle….then I got the strangest feeling." She inhaled deeply, then slowly sat up, removing her hand from her eyes. We all watched carefully. "I think I'm fine now," she mumbled, allowing Jasper to slowly ease her to a standing position. She then looked up to Jacob. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Jake, looked confused, but nodded. "Alone?" she continued. When he obliged to do so, she led the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

Alice jerked her head towards the north, signaling me to follow her. "You may wanna phase," she warned. I darted to a dark area outside the house where no one could see me, and quickly ditched my clothes, tying my jeans around my ankle, regretting not having worn shorts, knowing that the pant legs would just flop around.

We ran under the moon, and even though I couldn't speak in this form anyway, I wouldn't have asked where we were going, or why she needed to speak. I could've sworn that we were in Callaway. I just allowed her to lead us to what appeared to be an old school house, with a modern sign that said "Town Hall" in bold, black letters. The school house was located across the road from a three story house with a large garden that appeared black and white in the night, my view of the landscape being obscured by a thick fringe of trees that enclosed the property, like several of the farms around here. Through the driveway I could see an old pickup truck sitting outside the tall fence that gleamed stark white, surrounding at least two acres of garden. I turned my large head back to the pixie in front of me.

"Go phase," she murmured softly. I gave a bob of my head, trotting behind the school house, back in seconds. "Thanks for talking with me; I know you don't like being away from Nessie, this night of all nights."

"Don't mention it," I insisted, shrugging. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

Alice nodded. "I have the headaches again," she said softly, looking down. "Well, I did, I don't now that I'm standing by you, but they're back."

I stared at her dumbly, not having a clue as to what she was talking about.

"The headaches from when Bella was pregnant? Those," she explained, waving her tiny hand around as if it were obvious.

Then it clicked. "_Oh_, sorry, anyway...?" I gestured for her to continue.

She rolled her eyes. "_Anyway_, I don't know what's casing them. It happened right after I started to feel…I actually don't know what that was. I was having the beginning of a vision and then everything swirled; it was like my mind was trying to have too many visions at once, and just broke down…it's irritating. It's like my mind wants to have a vision, but when I finally start to have one, it's like a giant migraine. It's not you, or Paul, or Nessie - unless Nessie's somehow pregnant and I didn't know it," she narrowed her eyes for a moment.

I widened my eyes, shaking my head, as I showed my palms in defense. "I'm innocent, I swear," I defended.

"I know, Jake," she giggled, which I found strange, due to the fact that anyone else in her family would've probably lunged for my throat at the thought. Then she focused back on the more important topic. "I don't know what to do."

I pursed my lips, thoughtful. "Why do you need to talk to _me _about this?" I inquired.

She sighed. "_Also _like when Bella was pregnant, you numb the ache. I'd rather not be able to see anything at all, than go through hell when my mind tries. I don't wanna worry Jazz." She looked down as she spoke, her voice clearly worried, but I knew without asking, that this wasn't to be brought up anywhere else.

"That doesn't do anything for when I'm not there," I pointed out, knowing that no way in hell was I spending all my free time with this shopaholic pixie.

"Just thought that you might wanna know why I might be hanging around you more often," she giggled, causing me to groan. "Oh, don't be like that, you know you love me anyway, whether you like it or not."

I sighed, glaring at the ground. "Please don't tell anyone, Jasper especially." I looked up to see her eyes pleading. I resisted a frown. I hated to admit it, but I did care about her, she was like the third sister that I never wanted.

"Fine, but if Edward catches my thoughts, it's on you," I snapped.

"Yes! Thank you, Jake!" she said, throwing her arms around my neck in an unexpected hug.

"Err, it's not that much that you're asking," I pointed out.

"If my brother finds out, I'm headed straight for hell; trust me, it's a big enough favor, I _hate _keeping things from Jazz," she frowned, her lips curling into a pout. After a few moments, her pale face relaxed, looking up at me. "We should probably get back."

I nodded, turning to go behind to school house to phase. "Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?" I turned my head to look over my shoulder, my back still facing her.

"What was your gift to Nessie anyway?" she asked eagerly. It was killing her that I hadn't told her, especially when she can't see either of us.

I smirked, ducking behind the school house, leaving a very frustrated psychic vampire standing behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

Jacob and Alice left the house silently, leaving everyone here speechless until Edward decided to break the silence. "Why was Alice reciting 'Party In The U.S.A.' in her head?" he asked, his eyes exhibiting confusion.

"Is she hiding something?" Jasper murmured, mostly to himself.

"Screw that, why was she thinking about 'Party In The U.S.A.?' That song is _so _2009," Emmett said as if it was obvious, all of us turning to stare at him. Rose, patted his arm, her eyes embarrassed.

We ignored him. "No, I'm not sure what that was all about," Edward said, shaking his head. "I'll see what I can find when they get back."

"No, that'll just piss her off," Jasper said, sighing. "She'll come around on her own time, just give her some space."

Everyone nodded, breaking apart. Sarah turned to me. "I should probably get home…"

I smiled. "Okay, thank you for coming," I said, walking her to the door.

She smiled, slipping out to her car.

Once Sarah left, everything started to die down, everyone doing as they would on any other day. I decided to put off opening presents as long as possible, ignoring the pile that remained the same for the night. Seth still had yet to show, so I stayed in the living room, knowing that if he weren't on his way, I'd have went up to my room to read or strum my guitar or something along those lines.

I jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I unlocked the screen and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Renesmee?" I heard a panicked Sarah on the other end. "T-ther-there's someone - or s-something, it hit the side of my car-" she cut herself off with a sharp gasp. "I think it's one of your kind or s-something," she added, panting into the receiver.

I lowered my shield so that Dad could hear my thoughts, his head snapping up immediately. "Sarah? Sarah, can you tell me where you are?"

"I'm - " The phone went dead after being cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

I looked to my dad, panicking. "What do we do?"

"_We _are gonna go find her. _You _are staying here," he said.

"What? No, I have to go! It's _my _fault that she's even out tonight!"

"Nothing is your fault! If something's really out there, one of our kind, I'm not gonna risk letting you out there, it's too dangerous," he said, glaring down at me, his gold eyes smoldering.

"Dad, I'm as aged as I'll ever be! If that's how it is, then everything's _always _gonna be too dangerous for me! I have to go!"

"No, Renesmee. You're staying, that's _final_." His voice rung of a strong ultimatum, my name lingering in the air long after he spoke it.

"She's my friend. It's my fault she's _any _part of this," I spoke gentler.

His eyes melted to warm amber, trying to convince me otherwise. I was aware of the others in the room arranging search parties, but I vaguely noticed them. "No, sweetheart, it's _my _fault. I was the one too foolish to let you make _my _mistake not once, but _twice_. I'm so sorry."

"Me and mom were a mistake?" I interpreted, cutting off his heartfelt voice. "That's what we are to you?"

"Renesmee, you _know_ that's not what he meant," Bella cut in, trying to soothe me.

I glared at them both. "Really? Because I'm not so sure anymore," I murmured, my voice harsher than intended, spinning on my heel to dart up the stairs. "Go, go without me, I don't care anymore," I called over my shoulder, storming into my room.

I kicked the door shut behind me, throwing myself onto my bed, smothering my face into the pillow. The fabric was already tear stained from the many times that I'd cried myself to sleep like the useless wimp that I was, so it wasn't anything new for me.

I heard footsteps starting up the narrow stairway, before one behind them stopped them. "Edward, we must go now, we can't have all that much time. This situation can be dealt with later," I heard Jasper speaking in his military voice, telling me that he was in full business mode.

There was hesitation before both pairs of footsteps retreated down the steps and out of the house. I waited a moment. There wasn't anymore breathing or movement to give away any signs of life, but you couldn't ever be so sure about vampires.

I tiptoed out of my room, checking every area of the house, declaring the building clear of immortals apart from myself.

I bolted to my room again, ignoring the red faced hybrid who reflected me in the mirror mounted on the mint green wall across the room. I sat with a blank face, staring at nothing in particular.

Then I suddenly jumped up, hopping out off the bed and grabbing a ponytail to pull my mess of hair back, quickly swapping off my green dress for a pair of flexible jeans and basic T-shirt, throwing on a sturdy jacket over that along with my converse deciding that I was good to go. I threw open my window, it being the nearest exit, before launching myself off the window sill.

I was going, whether I was with someone or not. I would _not _let another human have a fate that they didn't deserve, because of me, not again.

I darted into the night, all but forgetting about the consequences of when I would return home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh. My. God. I am _**sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **_sorry about not updating. I've been in one of those situations where you have all these good writing ideas, and the only way to refrain from typing those and not finishing the one you're on, is to not type at all…..when that get's me nowhere. I'm so sorry, I make no promises that it won't happen again, because I've been busy, but I hope that you haven't given up on me! I will finish this story, now _that _I can promise!

Big thanks to those who've read and reviewed not only the last chapter, but all of them on both stories! It means the world to me that you even hesitate long enough to consider clicking on my writing, so I thank you with all my heart, you guys are amazing! I also might go back to _Daybreak _and do a bit of editing, and cleaning up, because that could use some extra work, especially in the beginning. But nothing big, I just thought that I'd point that out to you guys.

Thank you, and go check out **Cassia4u**, she's amazing, and I'm willing to put my money on the fact that she's probably one of the most advanced writers on all of Fanfiction, go check her out, especially if you like Harry Potter! :)

I love you guys! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Burning Man

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own _Twilight_, Steph has all the rights. . .

**Chapter 12: Burning Man**

**Seth POV**

I walked up to the house, surprised at the fact that no one had been out to greet me. I took my time, taking in the fields around me, noting how similar but different the change of scenery was from Washington to Minnesota. There was more farmland here it seemed, and wasn't quite as mossy, whereas home had it growing up the trunks of trees and ended up just about anywhere you stepped, but yet, it had just as much, if not _more _greenery and forest. There of course were different types of foliage here, but it somehow reminded me of home. They were lucky to find a place so similar in the hurried amount of time that they'd had when relocating.

I puffed up my cheeks as I knocked on the door, finally noticing the lack of noise or heartbeats. My eyebrows pulled together, knocking again, three firm raps on the door, but receiving no reaction, the same as before. Confused, I turned the knob of the door, finding it to be unlocked. I stepped in.

"Hello?" I called, hoping for someone to respond, closing the door behind me. "Guys? I'm here. . ." I trailed off when I saw a pastel piece of stationary on the table. I shuffled forward to retrieve it.

_Alice and Jacob,_

_Shortly after you left, Sarah called, and was in trouble. She lost connection, and we had to go to assist her, we presume that she was attacked by a vampire, perhaps the Volturi, but we had to leave ASAP. Edward made Nessie stay home, she could probably explain furthermore on the subject._

_~Carlisle_

Who the hell was _Sarah_?

"Seth?" I heard Alice's wind chime resembling voice sound behind me.

I spun around, to face her, Jake, behind her, gave a curt nod, waving. I wasn't sure how I hadn't heard them come in, but I shrugged it off. Alice half smiled, noticing the paper in my hand. "Oh, this is for y - " she plucked it from my fingers before I could finish. "You guys," I mumbled, watching her face. Jacob peeked over her shoulder at the note, before stalking up towards the stairway. "Something happened to someone. . .? I clarified.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," she rolled her eyes, nudging my ribs. "I guess that we have to go, you can come if you'd like, we just have to make sure that Nessie's friend is okay, Jake'll probably stay with her, so I guess that you can - "

"Sarah's not the only one that we need to find," Jacob's voiced boomed from upstairs, frantic. We heard his footsteps thudding heavily to the stairs, taking them down four at a time. His eyes were hectic, reminding me much of one time when she was little, and he'd been watching her in La Push and she went wandering off when he wasn't looking. "Nessie's gone."

Alice slammed the sheet on the table. "Dammit!" she screeched. It sounded so bizarre, coming out of her, it made her soprano voice sound out of tune. "Jake where's our phones?" she whirled around the room, checking every drawer that she could find, slamming them harder than necessary when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"Screw that," Jake muttered, darting out the door. We heard a shredding noise, and I knew immediately that he'd phased to find her. I looked to Alice.

She stopped for a second to look at me, her pixie-like features wild, her eyes swimming in all of the things that she was trying to sort out at once. "Go, go find Jake. Try to make sure that he doesn't lose his mind, help him find her, but if you pick up any human scents follow it, Jake already knows what Sarah smells like, and he's gonna be looking for Nessie, anyway. I'm gonna try to get a hold of Carlisle," she spoke quickly.

I nodded, dropping my jacket to the floor where I stood; I had my shirt off by the time I was out the door. I spotted a few large shreds of Jake's pants that he'd been wearing as I phased bolting after the trail that his scent left.

I wasn't sure what was going on right now, but something told me that I was better off with focusing on the information that I'd been provided.

_Jake? _I called in my head.

_What? _He replied, snarling, only half focused on the conversation.

_Alice said that there was another scent that I should have, could you give it to me? I'm not sure that you'll really be focused on it. . ._

_Yeah. Sure. Whatever._ A strong scent entered my brain, sweet, not quite sweet like a vampire, no, far from it, but sweet enough. It had a certain intensity, it was strong, definite, diverse, almost like mint, but yet it had a soothing background, almost creamy, much like vanilla. The scent was very tangible, almost alluring.** (A/N: Food references just seemed like the Seth Clearwater thing to do.) **

I let him lead the way following him west. It was a lot of work to keep ourselves hidden, often times having to duck our heads to breeze through corn and wheat fields, I, trying not to leave much damage to the crops behind me, couldn't do much about what Jake had already frantically uprooted from the ground. Thankfully, it was late, so most of the traffic was kept to a minimum, mainly drunks and long distance travelers speeding down the highway, but we still had to remain cautious of night owls, and those who happened to be out and about as we passed by.

Soon enough, we'd run roughly fifty miles, before coming across the Red River, a rare kind of river in the United States that actually flows north, creating much or Minnesota's western border. We were somewhere near Fargo, North Dakota, according to Jake's mind. The scent ended in the river, Jake sitting on his hind legs after running a few miles up the length of the opposite side of it, having lost Renesmee's scent in the water.

_Why would she run this far without a trail to guide her? _I wondered.

Jake whined. _I don't know, it doesn't make any sense._

I felt the echo of his sharp pang of agony_. Why would she go alone? Her scent wandered this far, but with nothing leading her to such a random spot, and no one else to guide her. . ._

_I don't know, I don't wanna think about it._

_Which is exactly why you aren't gonna stop. _He growled at my comment. _Just saying. _Just after I thought that, my default ringtone on my cell phone went off in the pocket of my jeans that were tied around my leg.

_You brought your phone?_

_Not intentionally, but I was in a bit of a hurry to undress, no thanks to you._ I thought before phasing back, flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

"Seth! Okay, we found Sarah, but no one's found Nessie, how about you guys?" Alice spoke quickly into the phone.

Jacob whined in response, pawing at the dirt in frustration. "No, nothing," I murmured, glancing at Jake with apologetic eyes. He glared at the ground, fuming.

There was a scream in the background of the receiver. "Seth, I gotta go, you guys gotta get home soon, my migraine's gotten worse." Migraine? I looked to Jacob. He huffed, shrugging.

"Okay, see you later," I said.

"Hurry," she replied.

"'Kay," I said before clamping the phone shut. I quickly phased. _What was that about a migraine?_ I thought as we took off back to the Cullen's house.

Jake showed me the memory of he and Alice, about her problem with her visions to help me understand. I nodded as we kicked up our speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

We heard screaming within a mile of the house, sounding what seemed almost similar to Sarah's soft voice, becoming more ear piercing as we approached the house. I tried to focus on the sound of the screams as a distraction, but I couldn't seem to shake that Nessie's disappearance didn't add up, besides the fact that I was freaking out of my mind trying to put it together. Seth was right; it made _no _sense for her to chase after something that wasn't there, let alone do it _willingly_.

We phased back quickly, rushing to the house. Seth bounded in ahead of me, as I caught sight of my reflection in the window. It was an expression that I'd recognize anywhere, branded into the back of my memory; but the last time that I saw it, it wasn't _me _who was wearing it. I thought back to Bella's pregnancy, about every time that Edward would be facing away from her, he had the face of a man being burned alive, going every second with an agonizing, unsure worry of how to live on without their other half, the _better _half.

I didn't know the man in the window, that wasn't _me_, but if we didn't find her, I wasn't sure that I'd ever see my _true _self as a reflection again. I'd say that I mirrored it completely, but what Edward had, that was nothing, but this, this face had been burned beyond recognition, as if one touch could cause it to crumble. But the hard part to believe is the fact that I was being burned from the inside out. On the inside, the flames licked a thousand times higher, flared a million times brighter, burned a billion times hotter. It took every scalded ounce of strength that remained in my body to tear my gaze from the curtained window and walk up the porch steps and shuffle inside.

When I was inside, I was met with Edward's expression, that I'd just compared mine to. But the look wasn't of sympathy; it was a challenge. His eyes were burning, but burning with hate and guilt. It took me a moment to realize that the guilt wasn't aimed at _me_, but at _himself_.

"What did you do?" I growled, stepping towards him.

"No one did anything," Bella cautioned, stepping in front of me.

I didn't look at her, keeping my gaze locked on her husband. "What did you do?" I repeated, acid dripping thickly through my voice.

He glared daggers at me, seeming as though he barely saw me at all, like I was some sort of apparition sent to haunt his thoughts, even though he'd heard them already.

"Don't make me ask again," I demanded in my alpha voice, knowing that it was useless against him, but it slipped into my tone, hysterics building up in my chest.

He looked down, the familiar expression, the hardening of his eyes, his taut, clenched jaw that told me that he'd be crying if he were human. "My fault," he murmured to himself, raking a hand through his dark bronze hair.

My chest rumbled. "You better start explaining, bloodsucker."

I heard someone snarl in my direction from the kitchen, but I hardly paid them any attention, focusing on Edward's agonized expression. He took a deep breath, finally composing his expression before looking up to me. "She wanted to come with. I said no, thinking that if it was the Volturi, that I didn't want her within a hundred miles of them, and I was right; Sarah's body is practically _bathed _in their scents. I thought that it would've been safer if - "

"You thought that leaving her alone here is _safer_?" I sneered, interrupting him. I stalked closer, feeling Bella's icy hands pressing my chest back, but I hardly acknowledged her, giving in to the fact that I wasn't as strong as leeches in human form. "How the hell did you come to that conclusion? You and Bella are bad enough with being stubborn; we all know that she inherited that quality from _both _of you! You _knew _that she wouldn't listen!" I exploded, glowering at Edward menacingly, who said nothing in return, scowling at my figure as it was being shoved against.

"Jacob! Enough! Calm down!" Bella yelled in my face, shoving me towards the door.

I shook violently, adrenaline coursing through my veins as I glared daggers down at her. "I. Will. Not. Calm. Down," I snarled, shoving past her as my werewolf instincts began to take over, pushing past her towards her husband once more, inches from him in three large strides, but unable to get any farther before two vampires iron grasps pinned my arms behind my back, hauling me outside. I was still focused on Edward. "This is _your _fault! That's the _one _thing that you were right about! You happy? Thanks to you, she's out there somewhere, _alone_, and we don't know when or if she's coming back! We have _no _leads; this _is _your fault!" I snarled, thrashing against Emmett and Jasper's grips, who then sent me sailing through the air outside, phasing before I could crash into the dry gravel, landing on all fours, dirt grinding into my paws as I charged forward, receiving a blow to the chest from Jasper that sent me back again, Emmett already there, waiting for my landing as his arms wrapped around me in his steely grasp; it finally clicking to me that I was going about it all wrong.

I howled, when I heard the snap of one of my front legs as he tightened his grip. "Emmett! Don't hurt him!" Bella screeched from the doorway.

_Yeah, nice heads up, Bells. _I thought sarcastically. I probably would've rolled my eyes, but the slightest of movements would cause something else to break. I snarled in disappointment at myself at how easily I'd already lost the fight before it could start. I really didn't put up much of a fight to begin with, I was just blowing off steam - sure it was in an unnecessary way, but still. . .

"Jake. . ." Edward called, still in the house. I caught a glimpse of his face through a window, his features momentarily distracted, his mind elsewhere, all but forgetting what we'd just talked about. Okay, talked, is a loose interpretation of the situation, I'll admit.

Suddenly, I felt a change in the air, a shifting, a new bond forming. I stopped my struggles, Emmett dropping me when he thought that I wouldn't do anything, not thinking about the injury that he'd just _so kindly _given to me, I felt another crunch as my left side hit the ground. I whimpered lightly, trying to stay quiet, Carlisle was quick to rush over to help support the broken parts of my body. I tried to keep quiet to figure out the change. I noticed that Seth wasn't anywhere in sight, carefully turning my giant head to look at Edward, wincing as shards of bone moved around, poking at the skin under my fur.

Carlisle murmured for me to stay still, looking at his son as well. Edward shook his head, looking towards the direction of the stairs, staring at them as he spoke. "Um. . .let's just say that Seth finally met Sarah. . ."

* * *

><p>The day before Sarah's transformation had finished, the decision had been made that Jasper, Alice, Charlotte, and Adrian would take her to a secluded area, where they could train her out of her newborn stage, unsure of whether or not that she would have quite the same control as Bella.<p>

But, much to Seth's dismay, he had to stay back, because no one wanted to tempt her with any blood that wasn't an animal, well, she was obviously given the choice to be a vegetarian or traditional vampire, but they assumed that with the imprint, that she'd probably go vegetarian for Seth. Everyone at home was overjoyed about the news, and to be quite honest, they were unsurprised to see that the one wolf who didn't mind vampires, imprinted on one, although, they were kind of disappointed to hear that he wouldn't be coming home as soon as he thought that he would, even if he couldn't be at her side. Through his eyes, the closer he could be, the better, and he stayed here to do just that, even though we wouldn't be here much longer. At least got to see her, well, kind of, anyway, they'd been getting to know each other through Skype and just about every other communication device available, while _I _on the other hand, was pacing out of my mind in the living room, my left arm in a sling, nearly healed by this point, after Nessie had gone missing six days ago. Carlisle had said that my forearm had a clean break, and should heal fairly fast, but that further up my arm, especially towards my shoulder, it was severely fractured, and he didn't want to risk taking off the sling until it was completely healed. I felt fine now, but Carlisle still insisted that I still don't use it for at minimum, the next two days.

I hadn't been able to go to school; I couldn't act normal enough, not with Nessie still somewhere unknown. The rest went to keep up appearances, but Sarah's cover hardly covered anything. We had one more day until her family would be expecting her home, and she couldn't even be around humans. The story was that Alice had hauled Sarah and Nessie to Minneapolis for an week of shopping, to extend Nessie's birthday, but that story couldn't hold up for long, soon enough we'd have to leave Detroit Lakes nearly as fast as we had come.

I spent nearly every day, waiting anxiously for Renesmee to come walking through that front door, or climb in through the window, hell, she could drive a car through the wall, I didn't care, as long as she came back soon.

We all were still trying to assess what drove her. We knew that if she'd picked up Sarah's trail, that she wouldn't stop until she found what she was looking for, but ran fifty miles without any lead, anything to tell her to head that direction, she merely ran aimlessly, which didn't add up. Normally, if you were searching for a scent, you'd check every possible, whereas she followed a straight line; it didn't make sense.

I was pulled out of though when Edward zipped down the staircase to the kitchen table where Carlisle read the local newspaper. His head lifted to see the alert expression that I knew all too well. "They're here," he murmured, his black irises hardening in fury.

"The Volturi?" Carlisle asked to be sure, his voice calm and level, but concern leaking into it, giving it an unsure edge.

Edward nodded, staring at nothing in particular in concentration. "They're about two miles west, they're coming here," he paused, ignoring the growls that rumbled out from several of us, myself included. "They're hiding something, their thoughts are to distract, not focus," he murmured.

"_Duh_, dude, they're hiding a _lot _of things," Emmett called from the yard, approaching the house from having done who knows what.

I snarled at the thought of meeting the Italian leeches again. It brought me pleasure to think of tearing off the rock hard head off of their last leader, being the one who was leading their little hunt. "They want to kill off the Cullens, is what they want," Edward answered an unspoken question.

Blondie nodded in response. "But why would they want that?"

"They feel that we're a threat to their power, which is true, they've lost just about everything, they _have _no power; but that doesn't mean that _we _have it, that's just what they think. . . quarter of a mile now. . ." he added, reaching for Bella's hand. She kissed his cheek, curling into his chest. I didn't want to watch, seeing them being so. . . _complete_, only made me wonder where Nessie was more.

"Hold on a second - we're just gonna sit here and wait? Shouldn't we be preparing or something?" I asked, kind of disgusted that we were just waiting for the period at the end of our death sentence.

"Jake, there isn't anything that we can do. If it comes to a fight, well, then that's inevitable, but if we can possibly talk things out, then we're going to do whatever we can." Carlisle looked to me sincerely, knowing that I'd rather finish them off for good.

"It's time," Edward said, gesturing for us to head outside, all of us ushering ourselves out the door. Seth's face mirrored Carlisle's, not liking the idea of more violence, but wasn't as serious about it, knowing that if someone deserved to die, then that was that. He didn't exactly like it, but went with it, which I could easily see as he passed me, keeping his eyes on his feet.

My eyes scanned the horizon, sunset breaking across the uneven land. Soon enough, a group of ten leeches practically floated to the property, a sly grin on the leader's face as they assumed a V formation, almost as birds would while in flight, but they had something behind them, two of the leeches that I'd noticed before.

Wait - _ten_? I counted the figures again, some of their faces hidden from eyesight, especially the one that they dragged behind. When we left Washington, there were six who had escaped; right? I counted again and again, finally noticing some unfamiliar faces. Six of them were the same as last time, one of them probably one of the ones that were hidden, because they were lacking a face, but the other four were a mystery as to their identity. Two males and a female for sure, but I still couldn't see the ones that they were concealing. The eight in sight shifted their position so that the two behind were obscured form view completely.

We were outnumbered.

"Caius," Carlisle began, nodding to the leader, who kept his mask.

"Carlisle, friend, it seems as if it were just yesterday that we stood in this very position of hate and fury," he sneered, not bothering with the whole everything-is-just-fine-and-dandy way of speech that Aro used to speak, but still daring to call Carlisle a friend. I swallowed, disgusted.

Carlisle sighed. "You know Caius, I still have full respect for you and your family," he said smoothly, his eyes flickering over their formation, showing that what they had most certainly could not be called a _family_. "But after what you've put mine through, I have difficulty calling you such a beloved term, such as a friend."

Caius nodded. "Fair enough."

Someone said something else, but I wasn't paying attention when behind Caius, I saw a flicker of a bronze ringlet, someone whipping their head in a different direction, almost a jerky type of motion, the type of someone trying to escape. It was a small thing, but enough for me to finally overcome my state of grieving over Nessie's disappearance, and notice the irregular heartbeat that sounded from the back of their group. It was different, faster, but still a sound that I'd recognize anywhere. I _couldn't_ have been the only one to notice, but I was the only one who did something.

I snarled with rage at the realization, exploding into my wolf before anyone could realize what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, I tried to get this up at least a bit faster than last time, but not as soon as I wish I could've . . . because that was like a total FAIL. *originally planned on getting this up last week, but was busy being a retard and didn't* As a fair warning, I'd like to point out that there'll probably be one or two more chapters left in this story, and then the epilogue; I know, it's a very short story, but I kind of screwed myself with _Daybreak_. . .

Thank you _so _much for reading, I so appreciate it that you're interested enough to read this far into my writing, when personally, I'd have booked it out of that window back in the first chapter! If you somehow _liked_ it, then . . . you're welcome? If you _didn't_ . . . well, sorry, then.

Also, Potterheads need to check out **Cassia4u**, seriously, I think I've told you to do that well, about . . . okay, I'm not smart enough to do the math, but I've told you a lot, so if you're a fan of Draco and Astoria fics, and haven't checked her out by now, get your ass over to her profile page, and start reading. And even if that's not your favorite pairing, don't worry, she's got other stuff boggling her mind, so just hang in there, don't worry! Plus Hunger Games fans are really gonna wanna stick with either of us for an interesting co-authored fic, trust me, we've searched, and there's not really any fanfics quite like the one that we've been working on . . . that's all I'm gonna say about that . . .

Quick question, who saw the new Dark Knight movie? *feels tired and random while writing this, but has been way worse . . . *

**If you have read this far, you have no social life.**

By the way, Seth _would _be the one to imprint on a girl _during _her vampire transformation, am I right? :P

Thanks for reading guys!

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13: Black Blanket

**Chapter 13: Blanket of Darkness**

**Renesmee POV**

I took off towards the west, each of my senses on full alert for finding Sarah's scent. I was going into it blindfolded, not having any lead of her scent to know what to go, so I followed my instincts, going whatever direction seemed to make the most sense to me.

I kept up my speed at my fullest, not feeling the slightest winded, which didn't shock me, due to the fact that I'm sure that the only time I would ever feel winded is if I were dying, which was pretty damn hard to do. The gravel roads that I crossed over were void of vehicles or humans to notice me, not that I would have really cared anyway, because they would probably think that they were dreaming or hallucinating to see something zip by so fast.

I nearly tripped over my own feet when a cry from the west broke my concentration, causing me to sprint off in the direction. I knew the vocals that sounded the scream, bloodcurdling, different, as if it was rarely a way of use for such a soft, kind voice. I ran harder than I had before, listening for more of the screams, but none of them ever seeming any closer, if anything, they were farther away, meaning only one thing; she was being moved. I pushed my legs harder, going fast enough to where I was nearly sure that I could outrun even my own father. I still hadn't found her scent, but was only vaguely aware of that fact, knowing that she could have come from a different direction for all I knew.

I kept going until I suddenly slipped on a slab of mud, falling into a river, the Red River, I think it was called. I had been so focused on finding the source of the screaming that I had failed to notice the northbound river that had been before me. I rose to my feet, my body drenched in dirt and unsanitary water, about to take off again when I noticed that the screaming had stopped. I stood still as possible, going into a vampiristic, statue-like state as I listened for more cries.

Nothing.

I spared myself a glance around, my eyes carefully scanning the scenery around me, seeing that the trees thinned out a bit on the western side of the river, hearing honks of cars, and the hum of voices all talking at once, while the east side, small birds chirped, some of the dry, falling leaves of autumn rustling in the slight breeze.

I completed a three-sixty, cautiously moving, careful to remain unseen. A splash in the water behind me sent me whirling around to investigate, wet, stray curls that had fallen out of my unruly ponytail smacking my face, leaving wet streaks on my pale skin. I could hear my heart beating faster with every passing second. I tried to take the focus off of that, and put it on observing the land around me. I listened, the only sound being the drip of water droplets from the ends of my hair into the river.

I relaxed a little when nothing came out, only now thinking about how I should have taken note of where I was. The Red River, that much I knew, but what city I was near was a mystery to me.

All calmness that I could maintain, as well as the blood in my face, drained when suddenly two ice-cold arms with a steel grip pinned my arms behind my back. They were thin arms, resembling the shape of a woman, but I could feel the tightening strength of a vampire. A pair of cool lips were at my ear. "_Hush_, young one. We don't want to hurt you, but I won't stop what will happen if you tal - "

"What do you want?" I screeched, undoubtedly loud enough for a human to hear.

"She said _hush_, child!" Caius appeared in front of me, snarling. I didn't have time to react as his papery white hand drew back and smacked me across the face.

All I felt was the sting of the blow, hearing a crack in my jaw, and then nothing.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a headache - no, scratch that, <em>migraine<em>.

I tried to up, but couldn't get to a comfortable position because iron chains anchored down my wrists. I yanked on them, hearing the clink of the chains as it hit a metal floor, sending an echo through the room I was in. I supposed that I could break through the chains, given enough energy or strength, and especially the concentration to do so, but my head was pounding so hard that it hurt to even think.

I swung my legs around to my side, my shoes dragging across the floor, sounding as if it were hollow, sitting in a less awkward position as I looked at the room around me, which to be honest, didn't take long, because there wasn't much to look at. From the looks of it, I was in a U-Haul, void of any storage or people or vampires, or really, anything other than me. Gazing down at the chains, I could tell that they had not been there long; perhaps they had been new, bolted down to the floor recently. I suspected that the Volturi, or what was left of them anyway, had done it, and had probably stolen this U-Haul too.

That caused me to remember something; what did they want with me? I couldn't give them much, I was only half vampire, and they needed all the help that they could get, not that I would be of much help anyway, but regardless, it didn't add up.

The doors on the rear end of the trailer, the opposite side of me, flung out, a small but muscular woman peeking her head in, a loathing smile on her face as she drummed her fingertips against the door. "Master, look who finally decided to wake."

Caius floated to the opening, his ruby gaze staring me down as he sneered, "Martha! Feed it, we need it alive."

_It_. I was an _it_.

A petite redheaded woman dragged in a limp body, looking to be the size of a thirteen-year-old girl. The smell of death reeked out of it, but blood was still fresh in it, sweet, mouthwatering, causing a burn to flame in my throat. I had just fed the day before the party . . . how long had I been out . . . ?

The redheaded woman, Martha, dropped the girl in front of me; it was human. Not only a human, but a young, dead human. My eyes widened in shock, holding my breath.

"Are you not thirsty?" she asked, confusion crossing her sharp features.

I swallowed. "I'm not going to drink that," I mumbled, my voice rough from the dryness of my throat.

"Sure you are," she insisted, a little insulted.

"It's human," I protested, nudging the body away with the toe of my shoe, having swung my legs back in front of me.

"Yeah . . . ?" she murmured, confused. "Of course it is."

"I don't drink humans," I explained, surprised that she didn't know.

Her eyebrows furrowed, glancing back to the doorway. She turned back to me. "Do you eat human food or what? I heard you're a . . . some kind of bird?" she asked dumbly, raising her eyebrows.

I stared at her, gaping. A _bird_? What was this chick smoking? "Err - no," I rasped, shaking my head as if that would bring any of this to make sense. "A _Hybrid_, half vampire, half human."

Her mouth formed a small 'O' of realization. "But still, do you eat human food?" she asked again.

I shrugged. "Human food and animal blood," I said, her nose scrunching up in response.

"Animal blood? Ew, I tried that once - it was disgusting." She kicked the body closer towards me. "Ever had human blood?"

I nodded. "When I was a baby . . . But it was all donated blood, no one had to die to get to it." I shot her a look that she simply waved off.

"Just take it or leave it - I'm just following orders," she said innocently, showing her palms up in defense.

I shook my head in protest, nudging the body away again. She sighed, carelessly hauling the corpse back out through the doors, leaving blood-red streaks behind her from wounds that had happened to the girl while she was still alive. I stared at the streaks, unable to help but lick my lips, swallowing as if I could make the thirst go away. I shook my head, thinking of something else.

Where was Sarah? I heard her screams, I knew it. They still echoed in my brain, my headache dimming the less that I thought about it. I tried to remember anything from the time that I was out, but drawing a blank, a black blanket, obscuring my memory. The last thing that I had stored in my memory was when Caius had drawn his arm back to slap his pale hand across my face, hearing the audible crack in my jaw, and then nothing.

I flexed my jaw at the memory. It felt fine. Worked perfectly well, from what I could tell. Had I healed already? Maybe that was just another thing that I had in common with the wolves . . .

I sighed, leaning my back against the wall behind me, my chained wrists lying at my sides as boredom came over me. I noticed a black band resting by my foot; it was my ponytail. I used the toe of my shoe to drag it as close to one of my hands as possible, bending my head awkwardly to get close to my chained wrist, trying to pull my hair back again with one hand, but unable to gather it while wrapping it around. I groaned, tossing the pony into the corner of the trailer. I couldn't do anything in this position - not even get my hair out of my face to see! I resisted the growl of frustration that built up in my chest, one because someone would probably come in and slap me again, and two, because that would only make my throat ache worse.

I sighed, allowing my eyes to slip shut, having nothing better to do other than let sleep take me to a better place.

* * *

><p>I woke in the darkness, my hands still awkwardly in their manacles that restrained me from running home. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to my surroundings, still in the same trailer, and, based on the noises of the nature outside, we were still in the same place too.<p>

It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't alone. A tall silhouette stood leaning against the wall, their head inclined in my direction. My eyes widened, my mouth opening to scream until an ice cold hand covered my mouth, the figure now kneeling in front of me.

"Relax," a soothing male voice murmured. "I'm not going to hurt you." I didn't calm, I just sat there, waiting for the first sign of danger. "Seriously, I'm not gonna hurt you. If I wanted to, I'd have done it in your sleep," he stated honestly. I could finally see his features. His hair was a deep chocolate color, seeming just a few shades lighter than a raven, but I could have been wrong in the dark - I wasn't quite _that _advanced. His skin resembled fair porcelain that the rest of us had, contrasting with his eyes whose irises seemed to be tinted with a deep crimson in the blackness surrounding us.

I nodded as he took his hand from my face. I swallowed, wincing at how the fire in my throat had increased over the time that I was asleep. "How long was I out?" I rasped.

He thought for a second. "Well, the last time you were up was about seven hours ago, but since you were first hauled away, well, it's been about six days," he confirmed.

I nodded, looking down. "What do they want with me?" I mumbled, peeking up at him from under my eyelashes as I spoke.

He sighed. "I don't know. I heard something about a lure, something else about separation . . . I don't know, they won't tell me, or Martha, or Aaron, for that matter."

I nodded, vaguely remembering who Martha was, but having no clue about anyone named Aaron. "What _do _you know?"

"All I know is that you're a hostage, no one's allowed to even speak to you without permission from Caius or Renata, so don't take it to heart if the others ignore you. To be honest, you probably won't see them all that much anyway. I also know that they're targeting the Cullens, feeling that if they can get rid of them, then they'll have their power back, because they took it from them."

I snarled, earning a speculative look from the man. "You know them?"

"I _am _one," I snapped.

He pursed his lips, seeming unsure of what to say. After a few moments, he held his hand out. "I'm Rory."

I shook it, still fuming. "Renesmee," I muttered.

He ignored my tone. "That's an interesting name, how'd you get it?"

"It's an amalgamation of my grandmothers' names," I said monotonously, not going into detail.

He nodded, his expression as if to say, "Oh . . . 'kay?"

I didn't say anything for a while, allowing the silence between us in the U-haul to grow awkward. Finally, Rory spoke up. "Hey, I brought you something," he said, darting - vampire speed - to the other end of the trailer. I raised my eyebrows, wary.

He flashed a half smile in my direction, tossing me a dead rabbit. "I overheard that you only eat animals," he explained.

I nodded my thanks, about to bring the brown fur to my lips, but pulled back when I realized something. "Was I supposed to know what was going on?"

He looked guilty. "No."

"Why'd you tell me all of that then - even though you don't know everything."

"I don't think that keeping you hostage is of any use. It was the least that I could do. A young, seventeen, eighteen year old girl like you," he judged my age based off of my looks, "shouldn't be left in the dark - hypothetically, I mean."

"I'm eight," I corrected.

He stared at me, looking insulted. "Liar."

"No, really. It took me seven years to fully mature to the physical age of a seventeen year old girl; I'll remain like this for the next however many years - until I die, anyway. Well, more or less killed. No human could kill us either. I'm more vampire than human," I explained. He nodded, clearly having heard me explaining this similar topic to Martha. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, knowing that he would not have admitted to this much had they been around.

"Hunting. They left me on hybrid duty, figuring that I was least likely to kill you," he shrugged, very blasé, as if he weren't talking about my life or death.

I nodded, finally biting into the Rabbit. The warm liquid trickled down my throat, easing some of the pain, but only reminding my body of what it was missing, the fire still burning when I tossed the small, limp body aside. It wasn't enough, but enough to get by. "So why are you guys with the Volturi?" I asked Rory to distract myself.

He sighed, looking down. "I don't want to be, and I'd hardly call us _with _them - well, _me_, anyway," he explained. "They mainly wanted Martha. Yes, as I am sure that you've noticed that she can be a ditz, sometimes a bitch, but she has a very valuable gift that they wanted to use. You see, she can get into your head and give you hallucinations of the present. When she gets through to your mind, it's almost like a control center. She can put whatever image she wants into it - as long as she's experienced it herself. If she's doing guesswork, then it normally ends up kind of odd, something will be out of place. With vampire recall, we remember everything and anything, so she can get the details just perfectly, making you believe that something's happening that isn't."

Her gift reminded me of Drake's. Altering what you see - pretty damn close, but his was memory, the past, not the present.

Rory continued. "That's why you thought that you heard screaming. She got in your head and placed those in there, your vampire instincts leading you to where we were waiting."

"How did you know that I heard screaming?" I wondered, eyeing him.

"Well, while she's giving you the hallucinations, she can also hear and see the same things that you do. She can even feel, well, physically, if you ran into a tree, she'd feel it," he chuckled humorlessly. "She gave us a play-by-play as it was happening."

I nodded. "So why are you here if you don't want to be then?"

"Well, Martha's mate is Aaron, my older brother. He changed me a few years after he had been transformed himself; he was lonely. He still watches over me and treats me as he did when we were growing up - he's very protective. He would never let me leave him, he can't stand the thought of not knowing where I am," he shrugged. "But he also won't leave Martha, so I'm kind of stuck as the third wheel." He frowned down at his shoes. "Well, I wasn't always, we had another guy traveling with us for a while, but he left a few months back, said he had some sort of achievement to make. That was when I realized just how lonely I actually was."

"That's hardly fair," I murmured, knowing the feeling. That is exactly what I was going to have to go through when Jake and I decide to settle down for a time somewhere.

He waved it off. "Eh, I've got forever to ditch 'em," he chuckled.

I didn't answer, huffing before closing my eyes again.

A few hours later, after I'd taken another nap, Rory sitting, watching me the whole time - How did he not get bored? - the doors swung open, the evening sky hardly presenting us with much light, but enough to see colors. Caius jerked his chin in my direction, his eyes boring into Renata who eagerly came up to me, breaking the chains, the metal groaning in protest, but releasing my wrists. I rubbed them gently, both a little raw from the awkward positions that I'd been forced into because of the restraint.

I didn't get much time though. My arms were immediately pinned behind my back. "What the he - "

I felt something sharp stab into my neck, much vampire strength needed to pierce through my hard skin, my body quickly going limp before I was unconscious.

* * *

><p>I felt a bouncing beneath me, my body hovering over the ground, causing me to jerk upright, before gathering my surroundings. Rory was carrying me through the woodsy forest of Minnesota, which explained the bounce in his step - the land was not the most flat in this area. The rest were running ahead of us, no one saying one word to one another. I looked up to Rory in question. He just shook his head, saying that now was not a good time.<p>

I nodded, looking forward, making sure that my shield was up so that Martha couldn't get into my head again. I finally caught a glimpse of Aaron. He had the same dark hair as Rory, but shorter, almost a buzz-cut. He was also a lot bigger than Rory, more built, brawny. It reminded me

After another half hour of being carried, Caius stopped the group, motioning for Rory to set me down. He obeyed, flashing me a look of empathy. I swallowed when suddenly Caius stood a mere foot in front of me. "Try to remember that anything you do can and will effect what happens when we see your little coven again, understood?" he hissed.

I nodded, Renata taking hold of my arms behind me again. I didn't struggle, knowing that if I did, they would be only quicker to hurt my family, or worse - Jacob. I allowed Renata to guide me, hastily, obeying her hostile demands to move faster and whatever else she spat at me.

I knew where we were going - there was only one more place to go. It was where I had wished I'd have stayed all along, but I didn't want to go there now, not when the only reason for the journey was to kill the ones that I loved. If they succeeded in their quest, I didn't know what I'd do. I didn't know where to go, who to go to . . . The thought was unbearable. I kept my face expressionless, anger flaring at the single tear that dewed in the corner of my eye, trickling down my face, tickling my fair skin. I swallowed, beginning to recognize the scenery around me, noticing road signs and foliage.

We were close.

**~oOo~**

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips, earning a tighter hold on my arms. I bit down on my lip to keep from whimpering. Everything was dead silent when we stopped. I knew that we were here; I could see Jacob's motorcycle parked in the driveway. Everyone stood in a V arrangement, obscuring Renata and me from view, both of us standing behind Caius, who was at the nose of the formation. Rory stood at the end to my right, taking an apologetic glance at me, then his eyes quickly flashing forward, anxious.

I tried to see who he was looking at, but Renata restrained me tighter. I winced.

"Caius," I head Carlisle start, causing me to perk up a bit, knowing that I was so close to them.

"Carlisle, friend, it seems as if it were just yesterday that we stood in this very position of hate and fury," Caius spat back, his voice thick with hate.

I heard a sigh. "You know Caius, I still have full respect for you and your family, but after what you've put mine through, I have difficulty calling you such a beloved term, such as a friend."

I struggled, wanting to see, but realizing a moment too late that that was a mistake.

I saw the back of Caius's head give a slight bob. "Fair enough."

"Could you please be so kind as to - "

Carlisle was cut short when suddenly there was a tearing noise, one that I had heard several times before, but the noise joined by a deafening crack, sounding like the snap of a bone. There was a canine whimper when a russet wolf stood tall enough to see over everyone, locking eyes with me.

Dammit Jake! Didn't he realize that anything that he or anyone else did could turn this into hell? Caius snarled in front of me. I involuntarily whined, Renata once more pulling again, her vise-tight grip on my arms feeling as if it might cut off circulation, my wrist behind me curling unnaturally against her hard torso, causing me to cry out in pain.

Before I could tell what was happening, Renata was ripped off of me, her right arm being lost as Jacob guarded me from her, snarling. How the hell had he gotten there? Several vampires where growling, hissing at one another, but all too surprised to move, which had always been difficult to do to a vampire, let alone several of them.

Caius kept his eyes on Jacob's shaking form as he spoke. "Carlisle, you never trained your pets to _behave_?" he sneered in mock horror.

I turned to Jacob, gripping the fur on his side with my good hand, trying to pull him back, he remained in the same position, unfazed by the tugging and pulling, still snarling and baring his teeth at her, his protective stance making him immobile. Renata kicked her arm behind her, knowing that if she paid too much attention to it, that he would surely kill her - and we all knew it. He was just waiting for the right time. Everyone continued to hiss and bicker with one another, no one truly wanting to start the fight, knowing that their chances were purely fifty-fifty, advantages with both. I ignored them, pulling harder. "Jacob," I whined. He turned at the sound of his name, his eyes burning with relief and agony. "Please, don't make this worse than it is," I begged, a tear escaping my eye.

I immediately regretted distracting him. Renata used his moment of weakness to plow into his other side, his weight knocking me under him as he tried to roll out of it, trying to shake it off. No matter what he did, he could only thrash against the gravel, whimpers escaping his throat. I snarled, turning towards Renata, only to become agonizingly dizzy, when a large figured towered over me. I couldn't look at it, having to run to the grass when my stomach did back flips, the little amount of blood that I'd drank earlier coming up. I gripped my knees for support, not thinking about what that would do to my damaged wrist, shards of bone splintering the tissue beneath. I cried out, unable to turn back around, still nauseous.

The ear-piercing sound of tearing metal rung in my ears, causing me to whirl around, the nausea much fainter when the noise sounded.

Carlisle stood over a headless Caius, gripping the white hair that was still connected to Caius's head, his body lying motionless on its front. My jaw dropped, everyone stunned silent. You could visibly see Carlisle swallow dropping the piece of him to the ground.

I didn't dare move a muscle. Carlisle would've been the last person I expected to kill someone - I was well aware that he had before, but he was always the last to go for the kill, even when hunting, he was always the last to attack, always having to work it up, shoving his guilt and emotions back before taking a life. His amber eyes stared down at the lifeless corpse, before finally scanning the gaping faces before him.

"Leave my family be. Go," he murmured, his voice firm and even, the tone not swaying an inch.

The Volturi and their recruits slowly faded away, all surrendering, cautiously heading their own directions.

The only one from that group that had stayed had been Rory, who was still staring in the same direction as earlier. I looked to see who it was, unable to help but smile.

June smiled back, taking sure steps forward, ignorant of the eyes on her and focused on the pair of ruby ones that she was headed towards. I looked away to give them peace, my eyes meeting those of a relieved vampire. His topaz eyes were troubled, his copper hair as unruly as usual, but his gaze did not sway away from me, and neither did the one of the stunning brunette on his arm. I darted to them, throwing my good arm around his neck, sobbing. "D-Daddy, I'm so s-sorry!"

His face buried in my neck, his arm snaring around my waist, the other pulling Mom into the embrace as well. She ran her fingers through my curls, kissing my cheek. "It's okay, sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for," Dad murmured in my ear.

"N-no, I didn't l-listen to you. I-I should have, b-but-but - "

"You have the mentality of a teenage girl; I couldn't expect anything less. If you're anything like your mother, I knew that you'd have gone anyway, I was just being stubborn, _I'm _sorry."

"Both of you were wrong, now shut up," Bella mumbled into my Dad's shoulder, causing us to chuckle.

Edward pulled back. "Okay, now lets see your wrist; I could hear it snap," he said, gently taking it in his hands. I hissed, wiping the tears from my face with my other hand. Despite the splinters that poked around on the inside from the touch, my father's icy skin felt good on it, helped soothe the pain. "We'll have Carlisle take a look at it in a bit," he smiled apologetically.

I nodded, clutching my hand to my chest, moving to go inside, catching a glimpse of June and Rory, still in the driveway. He took her hand, kissing the back of it, reminding me much of my father. I realized that I didn't know what time period he was from. I smiled, finally going into the house that I had never been more happy to be in than right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I didn't think that a big war was really called for, I think that Carlisle killing Caius says a lot more than a simple war; it's easy to kill off the bad guys, but when you have someone as angelic as Carlisle do something so vile, even I gasped when it popped into my head. I also know that a lot of people wanted to see Seth actually imprint on Sarah, wishing that I'd done that differently, but to be honest, I was going to - I did. That brief part was originally from Edward's point of view so that you could see the imprint happen, but then I was stupid and closed the window without saving, losing all of my progress, being too pissed off to re-write it, so I just left it as I had it. *still mad at self for that moment of idiocy* But as a treat, I guess you could call it, I'm thinking of re-writing that part and having a bonus part in chapter fourteen's Author's Note, so if you wanna see that, keep an eye out for the next update.

Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last ([don't worry, it's followed by an epilogue, which I personally think you guys might like . . . ] I'm not sure how I feel about that yet, give me until the next update. *shrugs*) Well, I hope that this chapter was satisfactory for, I really appreciate you guys for reading, thank you all. :D

Haven't checked out **Cassia4u **yet? Head over to her goddamned profile page and start reading!

*Sighs* I am tired - and not the type of tired that I normally get, but the kind where you don't want to do anything and just become a crab-ass . . .

I just worked my ass off to get this updated in a reasonable amount of time for you guys, so I hope that you liked it. If it's not good, I'm sorry, I'm a bit burnt out, but thanks for reading! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Awestruck

**A/N: **Yes, this is the last chapter, but not the last update! :( The next update includes the epilogue, bonus material, and a sneak peek, so stick around! :D

**Chapter 14: Awestruck**

**June's POV**

I stared at the man in front of me, his eyes locked on mine in an unbreakable bond. His dark, wavy hair was just long enough to have a slight tousle going through it, a strand casting a light shadow over his right eye, whose crimson irises held a certain innocence that told me that the color was nothing for one to fear, but that this was someone to trust, someone who you could give the world to, and they'd be dead before giving it up to those deemed unworthy. My eyes roamed over his soft but defined features, how his fair skin stretched over his jaw like porcelain, his nose perfectly straight in the center of his face, his cheekbones sharp enough to determine his physical age, but soft enough to show a childlike essence that had shown nothing but purity. A slight breeze blew in from behind him, not strong enough for a human to feel it, but something that any immortal could easily pick up on; his scent smelled sweet, unexplainable, something that could only be understood if one smelt it themselves. Everything about him was absolutely exquisite - and I didn't even know his name.

I'd been so awestruck that I hadn't even noticed him stepping towards my direction, the same stunned look in on his face that I was sure mirrored mine. "Hello," he murmured in an alluring voice. It had a light texture to it, kind and friendly, but also caring of anything that it spoke to.

"H-hi," I stammered in a much less smooth tone. Knowing Nessie's human habits, I'd have been blushing had I been human. I held my hand out to greet him. "I-I'm June," I stuttered, cursing my weakness of him.

"June . . . " he mused, as if thinking the name over and over again, his eyes sparkling as he did. He took my hand in his, grasping my fingers as he brought them to his lips, pressing them lightly to my knuckles in a gentlemanly fashion. No way was he of a recent era. He had to have been from earlier, perhaps Edward's. **(A/N: He is!) **"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rory," he smiled, making me thing that my heart might re-start itself out of excitement.

We didn't say more. Getting to know one another, meeting those acquaintances that the other had . . . Those could wait. We had forever to get around to them. For right now, we just decided to have our wordless moment, knowing that a new life had started for the both of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

It was silent for a few moments while Carlisle examined my hand, deciding after several moments of speculating, that a brace would work just fine for me, after hearing that my jaw healed as fast as it had after Caius had broken it with his wicked backhand.

Thinking about the crack that I'd heard in that moment when receiving his ice-cold greeting reminded me of the deed that had been done by the doctor before me, causing me to speak up. "Carlisle, why did you do it?" I winced as he tried to smoothly slip the brace on.

"Sorry," he murmured, securing it. "And do what?"

"Kill Caius. You'd been friends with him . . . " I trailed off, still unsure of how he'd ever been able to call any of them that.

"I'd much rather like to think that I'd saved more lives that he'd have taken himself. It was inevitable. It was either he pass along with his friends and even some of ours, or simply remove the core of this hell that we've had to go through. I chose as I did because, even though I had to work up the heart to take away the life of another being who wasn't yet attacking - though I know all too well that he very well would have - losing the existence of someone who was a murderer, a poor soul who couldn't seem to reflect anything but the hate of the world . . . " he shook his head as if it would take away the fact of what he'd done, even though it was the right thing. "Taking away the world's most hateful immortal was worth saving my family. My wife, my sons and daughters, " he pinched my chin, smiling halfheartedly. "My granddaughter."

I nodded. "Is self-defense close enough?"

He chuckled, his gold eyes flickering to the floor, hiding his remorse for being the only one who had acted upon anything. "Yes, I suppose that term could suit the situation well enough - but not perfectly due to the fact that I had yet to need to defend myself."

"We have Alice; _yet _is a very probable term with us," I smirked, he flashing a brief smile. "Speaking of Alice, where is she? Where's everyone else? What happened to Sarah?" I rattled off.

"Sarah was bitten by one of the Volturi, Demetri from the smell of it. We would have done what Edward did with your mother, and simply sucked the venom out, but the process had progressed too much for her to survive," he sighed. I frowned, knowing that I'd failed yet another human friendship. "So we let the transformation continue, hell breaking loose about your absence between Jacob and your father. They both blamed Edward, although it wasn't his fault, it was nobody's." His eyes flickered to me. "So while that misunderstanding was taking place, Seth sauntered up to where Sarah was."

"Seth was here?" I asked, perking up.

He nodded. "He rushed inside to check in with Sarah once everything looked to be in the clear - "

"Wait! Are you saying that Seth imprinted on Sarah?" I interrupted, noticing a moment too late how rude I was being.

He smiled patiently. "Yes. He's been using every form of communication possible to get to know her. Unfortunately, she has been having the same newborn phase as most, not quite adapting as quickly as Bella had." I scowled, knowing that I wouldn't get to see her for a while. "Your mother was a rare case," Carlisle pointed out. "You may not get to see her for a while, although I'd say that it wouldn't be any more than a year at most."

"A _year_?" I asked incredulously.

"If you'd like to see her before then, you can always join Seth on their video chats, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," he chuckled. "Unfortunately, that also means that we won't be seeing Jasper or Alice for a while either. They went to train her on her control, Charlotte having seen the same damage that newborns can do going with them, tagging Adrian along with her. At least Sarah won't be lonely, but she is anxious to get back already."

Poor Seth. I'd die if I had to be from Jake for that long.

"Um, do you have any idea why I . . . _puked_?" I forced the word out, still disgusted at how it had felt. I'd never been sick to my stomach once, I mean, sure, I'd had the occasional problems with migraines, especially when I'd been thrown head-first into a tree **(A/N: That sounds like a cartoon . . . I'm stupid, I apparently can't even get more creative than that. :P)** in the battle that we'd had back in Forks which seemed like a lifetime ago, but it hadn't been much more than that. The flipping and twisting in my stomach still haunted my thoughts.

"The vampire who protected Renata was Fred, the one who'd hunted you a while Bella and I were on our second honeymoon last year," Edward answered for him, shuffling into the room that we were in. "He has the gift to make it painful or even nauseating to look in his direction, or merely think about him. He didn't ever know that you were half human, so he thought nothing of it when he used his gift on you, giving it everything that he had . . . And well, you see how that went." I froze. That was him? How had I not noticed? Shouldn't I have been more afraid or something? "Don't worry; he's not coming back for you. He was going to, but became distracted when he met Renata," he smirked, rolling his eyes. "A romance bloomed between them, so he became territorial when you turned on her."

Renata? Romance? Did those two even belong in the same _sentence_? I bit my lip as I asked a new question. "Did . . . Did you find anything about Billy?" I murmured, knowing that Jacob would be listening to this, so I was careful with my word choice.

He gave a small nod. "It was a threat. They had been trying to separate everyone for a while, figuring that it would be that much easier to dispose of us. They knew that they could at the very least get you and Jacob to go back to Washington by doing so, thinking that would be at least two down. They were very close too, but their plans became delayed when they found Martha, Aaron, and Rory hunting in Forks. They decided that Martha's abilities would be of great use, but by the time that that decision had been made, you and Jake were already on your way home," he sighed, rubbing his face. "It was the same thing with Sarah; they knew that they could get some separation between everyone if there was a newborn, so they saw Sarah as the perfect person to change. And they were right again. They actually weren't expecting you to follow her, not knowing that you cared so much for a human, but when they crossed your scent, they saw the perfect opportunity that they weren't going to pass up." He gritted his teeth. "Everything was going exactly as they planned until Carlisle stepped in tonight."

I nodded, unable to help but wonder if I could've been any more stupid. "How do we know that a different Volturi member won't come back for vengeance over their lost leaders?" I asked, my eyes flickering back and fourth between Carlisle and my father.

"_Oh_, they won't be coming back, trust me," Edward chuckled. "They had quite a scare yesterday, and quite frankly, most of them are of the same rank; they'd be helpless and go their own ways anyway without someone to tell them what to do. I expect that they'll all live typical, traditional vampire lives. Who knows what will happen to the castle in Volterra now." He shrugged, coming over to touch my face. "Someone would like to see you, by the way," he said, his eyes sad but excited at once, many more emotions than even that swimming in the pool of gold irises as he gazed at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Carlisle raise an eyebrow, something that Edward simply waved off. Something that no human could have caught, being so slight. I was led upstairs to the door of Jacob's room, having expected no less. Edward stopped me in the hallway, peeking his head in, shielding me from seeing into the room.

"Are you decent?" I heard Dad ask.

"_Duh_, dude, what were you _expecting_?" I could hear Jacob reply, sarcasm ringing in his voice.

Well, it was good to know that he was back to normal.

"Did you get the, uh, _thing_?" Jake asked.

I saw the back of Edward's head simply bob, his arm reaching up in the direction of what seemed to be the pocket of his shirt, flicking something in Jake's direction, something making a slight thud. "Ow," Jake muttered.

"Suck it up," Dad shot back, before turning around to face me. His expression was unreadable, pain glinting in his eyes, somehow intertwined with joy. He crushed me into a hug before I could decipher further. "I love you, sweetheart, don't forget that," he murmured into my hair.

"Love you too," I replied, pulling back to look up at him. He just closed his eyes, kissing my forehead before looking back towards Jacob. "You should go speak with Jacob, Renesmee." His eyes were locked on Jake as he spoke. Nodded, walking around him to finally catch sight of Jacob in his bed with his left arm in a sling, covering the damage to the lower half of his body with his comforter. A slight pink scar slashed across his right temple, but it was all things that would have him good to go soon enough.

He smiled brightly at me the moment I stepped in, something making his expression perk up for a moment. "Edward?" Edward remained with his back to the door, making no movement in response, a way of letting him continue. "Thank you . . . For everything, I really owe you."

Dad turned back, swallowing, his eyes on the ground before flickering up to meet Jacob's gaze, both of them reflecting the same respect **(A/N: Yes. They respect each other. They always will in my stories, minus the occasional disagreement. I'm both teams, deal with it. [Was that pointless, or what?!]) **and sincerity towards the other. "You don't owe me anything, Jacob," he whispered before walking out, silence greeting us momentarily.

After a few minutes, I sat on the edge of Jake's bed, he doing his best to scoot over to make room next to him. I could hear his teeth grit together at the movement. "Jake, just stay still," I murmured.

He huffed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "I'm fine." He patted the spot next to him, telling me to sit. I sighed, moving to seat myself where he told me to, leaning on hid good arm. "Carlisle was right; I should've kept the sling on just a _little _bit longer," he chuckled.

"Is that the crack that I heard when you phased?" I winced.

He nodded. "I hadn't phased since it had been broken, so I didn't think that would happen."

"There's a reason that you weren't supposed to phase, Jake," I pointed out.

He shrugged, mashing his lips into a hard line when he did so. "Stop moving." I shook my head. "So what's the damage?"

He sighed. "My arm is broken . . . Again. Same way too, I just re-broke along the exact spots as before. My leg sure took a hard hit, shattering a lot of that too, and there's something up with my other knee, but I wasn't really paying attention, so I don't know much about that," he admitted sheepishly.

I shook my head. "Well, at least you heal fast."

"And, apparently, so do you," he frowned, looking at my right hand, the broken one. I blushed. "You act like I tried to do that."

He raised his eyebrows. "I _know _you didn't." He gestured to his bandaged body. "It hurts like hell; though I still don't like it." He sighed.

I didn't answer, knowing that he'd be reluctant to think that I was in any way okay.

"You . . . " he started, trailing off. I opened my eyes, turning my face to look up at his. But his eyes weren't trained on me; they were starting down at something. "You were gone . . . That put me through a lot, do you know that?"

I nodded. "It wasn't easy for me either, Jake," I murmured.

"I need you to promise me something," he said softly, as I waited for him to continue. "Promise me that you won't ever do that again, that you won't ever _leave _me again." His eyes hardened in agony at the memory. I knew that mine must have shown the same.

I nodded sincere. "I promise, Jacob. Always."

He shook his head, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "No. Don't say always. Just say yes."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment before finally focusing my gaze on where his were trained on, jumping, my eyes wide.

In his hand was a black box, revealing the most stunning of rings. It had a single, simple diamond in the center, sparkling in its simple elegance. It didn't have the typical row of diamonds that you'd commonly see today, just the one, that had been welded onto the white gold band. It was perfect; Jacob knew that I'd never wanted everything that I'd been blessed with, that I could see the beauty in the simplest of things, regardless of my fashion influence of Alice. This ring suited me. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips, looking up to a grinning Jacob. "Jake . . . "

"It was my mom's," he confirmed. "My dad made sure that this went to me in his will . . . To go to you," he murmured, smiling. "I have one too. He left his own for me as well. I had just one thing done to make them ours."

"Cleaned them?" I joked, ruining the humor by the tear that escaped my eye. He kissed my cheekbone, brushing it away with his lips.

"Okay, two things then," he chuckled. "I had them engraved. They both say the same thing." He tilted the ring so that the inside was visible for me to see.

_Forever_, was written in an elegant font, all lowercase lettering. Again, simple, but all the more beautiful. But what made it beautiful was the fact that I was getting it from Jacob. The man who was born for me, the perfect piece of the puzzle that I didn't even know that I'd been solving.

"So what do you say?" Jacob asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

I nodded, barely able to whisper, "Yes," before his lips were already crushing mine.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: STICK AROUND FOR THE EPILOGUE!**

Yes, this was the last chapter!** :'(** I'm sorry that this wasn't as long as Daybreak, I really think that if I'd had been more experienced with writing then, these two stories would have been a million times better, but I guess it's too late. :/ I know that I said that I'd have the Seth/Sarah imprint in this update, but decided to put that in the Epilogue, figuring that it went there better anyway, along with the teaser of my nest story.

I COULD NOT THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH FOR READING THIS FAR! I didn't really think that I'd really miss this story since I'm so ashamed of the first one, but to my surprise, it's like one of those embarrassing friends; sometimes it's hard to accept that you have a stronger connection to it than you'd like, but you love it anyway. And I'm so appreciative of the fact that you guys had faith in this, really, you're so amazing!

(This is surprisingly hard to do, I'm having a hard time updating . . . **:'(** )

Okay, so I'm on a few Roleplay forums, and my favorite one that used to be HUGE, has recently been wiped of everything, so a lot of characters are open to RP, and I would really appreciate it if you guys could check it out! It's called** Imprinted and Bitten**, go check it out! (Even _Edward Cullen_'s open, guys, come on!) Here's the link!:** forum/Imprinted_Bitten/108587/**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight . . . Unfortunately.

I have two special thanks to give, one to **Cassia4u **(go read her story . . . **NOW****! YOU WONT REGRET THE STUNNING WORK BY THIS CHICK BECAUSE SHE'S FREAKING AMAZING - I WOULD KNOW, SO JUST TRUST ME, IF YOU DON'T, THEN YOU HAVEN'T LIVED!**) for letting me base the character of June off of her, that first POV being thrown in just for her benefit (Love you hon!), and I've been really sorry to her for not being able to put June in more than I did. And another thanks to Sarah M. (not saying your last name, even though you gave me permission to) who let me base the lovely Sarah off of her. I've known her for about two years now, and she was the perfect inspiration for Nessie's friend! **(So technically, Sarah and June exist. ;P )**

Yes, this is a long author's note, and a lot of you have probably exited out by now, but I couldn't ever stress my appreciation enough, really!

So what did you guys think?

**Note**: 1 more update then this is officially complete!


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: **I was kind of going for that little fairytale ending, I didn't know how to end the last paragraph. I guess that when in doubt, talk like Disney. ;) If Nessie seems like a bitch . . . I meant to do that. If her daughter seems like a brat . . . Well, I meant to do that too - I tried to make her like a little Leah Clearwater, though not quite as bad. Okay, I didn't really try for that, that's just what happened. Haha. Alright, I know that I said that I'd add in the whole Seth/Sarah imprint, but I just didn't have time to write it again, so I guess that you can leave that to your own imaginations, sorry, guys.

**(If you don't want to see the other crap, just scroll down to the Epilogue.)**

Anywho, this is the last update EVER! :'( Thankfully, I have like a year [more, actually] left of stories to write, so this isn't the end. Literally, look! I have a sheet of paper on my desk full of ideas that looks like this:

Finish Black Moon - Epilogue!

She's My Kind Of Rain

Unbroken (Rose run w/Nessie)

Maria/Volturi/Hybrid

Jake services ( - If You Told Me To)

Sweet Home Forks, Washington

This Means War (E/B/J)

BOTE w/Cassia ***arrow pointing in-between She's My Kind Of Rain and Unbroken***

Imprinting doesn't exist ( - Cry With You) ***arrow pointing in-between Unbroken and Maria/Volturi/Hybrid***

Sequel (N/J) ***arrow points up to Sweet Home Forks, Washington***

Demetri/Human

Patch/Nora Artist

Ness/Jake Rival Agency ( - bump up!)

I love That Dog - N/J

**(The real sheet is a MESS!) **Yeah, some of those may sound crazy, but that's just my way of remembering all of them. I have even more in mind too, but I'm not sure that I'm gonna do them.

Anywho, I actually have an offer for a sneak peek for you guys of the second one on that list, _She's My Kind Of Rain_. All you gotta do to get it is let me know somehow, whether it's a review or PM or whatever else you can think up, just so that I can get it to you guys one way or another. :D

**[current] Summary for **_**She's My Kind Of Rain**_**: **He thought that she was his escape from the outside world, when in truth, _he _was _hers_. Renesmee, orphaned daughter of Oscar-winning parents, spends the summer with her aunt in Los Angeles, California. But what happens when she is _literally _run into by heartthrob, Jacob Black? Can he help her get back to her feet, or just knock her back down again? AU/AH **(Yeah, it seems kind of chick-flicky, but it's more about grief than anything, trust me.)**

Like I said, just PM or review or some other way of communication for the sneak peek. **This offer (*sounds like an infomercial*) only stands until October 1****st****, 2012 at latest, or until publication.**

CHECK OUT **Cassia4u**! Do it now! If you decide to stick with me on upcoming stories, then you better get used to her, so what better way than reading her phenomenal Harry Potter fanfic?! Exactly! There _isn't _one! Go do it! Please? For me?

You guys are amazing, thanks for reading this far, really, you have no idea how much it means to me!

* * *

><p>Without further ado, here's the epilogue for Black moon.<p>

**Epilogue**

"JACOB BLACK, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I screeched, not able to hold down the fort much longer. It was the twins' fourth birthday, with both the wolf pack, along with my family, and a few more friends coming to our small house, Billy's old one, for the party, but I was mere seconds to canceling if they didn't stop with their tantrum.

Leah, named after the lost pack member, had the same copper hair as me, but only with a slight wave, and the same thickness and texture as Jake's. Her porcelain skin mirrored mine as well, she being the only one of her and her brother who ever had any blood cravings, but was otherwise without any vampire qualities. Her face was completely the same as mine though. Both she and Embry, named after Embry Call, shared my eyes, though rather than the chocolate brown that mine were, Leah's were the bright green as Carlisle claimed that Edward's had been when he was human. Dad had been pretty psyched about that. They also shared Jacob's bright, easy smile, Embry looking like a miniature Jacob with his bronze skin and jet black hair, though his was just as curly as mine, and in desperate need of a cut. Many had difficulty believing that they were twins, but if you looked hard enough, you could see the resemblance in their eye shape and smiles.

I was always thinking, _poor Embry_. His sister loved to torment him, having quite the temper, which is why we found it ironic that we'd named her after Leah. She was always able to find some way to knock him down - often times in the literal sense - and he just took it, knowing that if he did anything back, she'd just make it twice as bad. Needless to say, Embry was considered the calm child, while Leah bounced off the walls twenty four-seven. Their personalities contrasted one another's greatly, right down to Embry being such a Momma's boy and Leah being a Daddy's girl. They both never failed to have their sweet moments, very capable of acting like little angels when they knew they needed to. Thankfully, they never acted out in public; then we'd get home.

To no one's surprise, I handed down my gift, though their version was a lot more limited; to each other, that is. They had almost a _twin telepathy _type thing where they could hear and project their own thoughts to one another, but no one else. No one really realized how close they were until they knew how much they used that little talent. They actually loved each other very much.

Leah was currently tugging on Embry's baby blanket, who was sobbing and screaming as he threw plush toys at his sister. "Mine!" he screeched.

"No! _Mine_!" she yelled, reaching out to shove him to the ground, crying as he landed on his butt.

"Leah, give it back," I said firmly, trying my best to bend down to her level.

Jake came in just at that time. "Hey, what the prob - oh." He came over, helping me to stand straight, before nodding to the door for me to leave. "Go. I'll handle this; you know that stress isn't good for you," he murmured quickly before turning to the screaming children.

I didn't want to go; I hated that he did all of these things for me now, I wanted to do them for myself, I mean, they were half _my _kids. "But - "

"Nessie, _go_. I've got it, go rest," he urged, trying to calm Leah down.

I huffed, wobbling out to the living room, cautiously plopping down on the couch. I rested my hand on my rounded stomach. Pregnancy was like a disability; whenever you tried to do something, it couldn't be done easily, and no one would really let you do anything in the first place to get even _that _far. I felt useless in my own home. It was the longest nine months that anyone could ever go through. Although, the twins were born slightly premature, Embry a bit smaller than average, because Leah had a little more vampire in her than he, so she advanced through development quicker. Not by much, obviously, due to the fact that both were completely healthy, once we decided that Embry's development was in no danger. This one seemed to be going at a perfectly human rate; you could tell that it was more Jacob than me, because I hadn't craved blood since before they'd been conceived. Carlisle told us that they could come any day now, pointing out the fact that Embry and Leah had been born what would have been a week ago. We were very prepared for that day, knowing that labor was very possible, but could relax at least a little, knowing that it was more wolf. It was just more predictable that way. I sighed, closing my eyes as I rested my head on the back of the couch.

Soon enough, the screaming and crying died down, sniffling still in the room while Jacob came out with Embry trailing on his heels, his eyes puffy. He was quick to run over to me, hopping onto the couch next to me. "Mommy," he sniffled, leaning on my arm.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Wee took my bwanket," he pouted, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you get it back?" I looked down at him, brushing his shaggy black curls out of his face.

He nodded. "Daddy have it," he murmured, looking over at Jacob, who held up a white square with the letters of the alphabet printed all over it.

I kissed the top of Embry's head, looking up at Jake. "What's Leah doing?"

"Time out," he explained, sitting on the other side of Embry, causing my own lips to jut out in a pout. He knew that I hated making them unhappy, and to be honest, what kid actually _liked _time outs? "It's only for ten minutes," he reminded me, leaning over Embry to kiss my cheek.

Embry squirmed out of the small space, moving to stand in front of my belly, pressing his ear to my stomach. I giggled. He and Leah were both infatuated with the new baby. He held his face against my stomach until he felt the kick. He pulled back, bouncing with excitement, giggling, causing us to laugh with him. We had tried, on several occasions, to explain to him that you can feel it just as well with your hand, but he insisted on pressing his cheek to my stretched skin every time, thinking that it felt funny. To tell you the truth, I thought that he was asking for the baby to kick him in the face when they were actually born, but who knows? He's an odd child; that's why he's ours.

He continued to giggle and listen to the baby until Leah came running out of the room with a bright smile on her face, happy to be out of her time out. Her hair was a mess, sticking up in different directions, which she quickly smoothed down to perfect her image, a Cullen habit. She touched her brother's cheek, most likely apologizing to him, while he did the same, they having a private conversation. Soon enough both of them were doing as Embry had before, though Leah, like anyone normal, used her hand. "Em! No, do dis!" she directed, placing his palm next to hers. He was about to yank his hand back when they both jumped, their expressions startled. Leah quickly stepped away, moving to crawl onto Jacob's lap, resting her head on his chest. He glanced over at me, confused. I shook my head, sure that my own expression mirrored his. Embry frowned at his hand, not taking his eyes from it.

I reached towards my son, as far as I _could _reach, anyway. "Honey, what happened?" He whined, looking up at me, his chocolate eyes frightened. "Can you show me what it was?" I asked, thankful that I could at the very least see what they could, using my own gift.

He hesitantly placed his tiny hand in mine. There were a few seconds of nothing until his perspective popped into my mind.

He had been frustrated that Leah was telling him what to do, about to withdraw his hand when a voice echoed in his mind, Jacob's to be exact; but not his thoughts, and he hadn't been touching his sibling either . . . Well, not the one standing next to him, anyway. Several different scenarios of Jacob's voice played.

- _Nessie, where's the new bag of chips that we bought the other day?_

- _Oh, careful, buddy, you'll get hurt._

- _Paul would _not _shut the hell up today!_

- _Leah, put the salt shaker down, please._

- _Hey, baby. You're still a little mystery to your mommy and I, but we hope you come soon, we love you. _

I bit my lip as he pulled his hand back. I patted the seat next to me for him to sit, which he did immediately, grasping onto my arm. Jacob's expression remained the same, his eyes flickering between the three of us before finally settling on me in question. I smiled in assurance, stroking Embry's hair. "You know what you and Leah can do with each other?" I asked, referring to their telepathy, causing Leah to perk up a bit, looking over at me. They both nodded. "It turns out that you can do that with the baby too. Those were the baby's thoughts," I murmured in a gentle tone.

"But dat wa Daddy talkin,'" Embry explained, looking up.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Jake's eyes widen. "I know. The baby just likes the sound of Daddy's voice," I murmured, looking over at Jacob directly, who flashed a wide grin. "They just keep thinking about it," I added. "That's all."

"I wike Daddy's boice too," Leah chimed in.

I smiled at her. "Me too, sweetheart."

She grinned back as we heard a few cars pulling into the driveway, letting us know that my family was here. Emmett darted up to the door with no preservation from human eyes, barging through the door. "The greatest great-uncle of all time has arrived," his voice boomed, placing his fists on his hips in a superhero stance. I chuckled as the twins rushed over to him, hugging his legs.

"Unca-Emmy!" they cheered. To no one's surprise, Emmett didn't see how their nickname for him sounded more like it was for an aunt than an uncle, but we decided that explaining it wasn't worth the effort, so we just let it go.

"You guys are early," Jacob commented. I glanced at the digital clock on the side table. He was right, two hours early, actually.

"Alice and Esme wanted time to set up for the party," Emmett explained, lifting Leah onto his shoulders.

I frowned. "What? No, no, they don't need to do tha - "

"Nessie, do you really think that you stand a chance up against Alice?"

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't. "Well, I'm gonna go help them - "

Jacob was in front of me in an instant. "No, you sit."

I glared up at him. "Jacob, I'm _pregnant_; not disabled," I grumbled, stepping around him, eating my own words from my mental rant earlier. I _really _didn't care.

I heard him huff behind me, hesitating before his balanced footsteps followed me out the door. "Hello, sweetheart," my dad greeted me, kissing my forehead careful not to bump my bulging stomach. "How's the baby?"

"Not out yet," I grumbled, as if he hadn't noticed.

He chuckled, knowing that I wanted them to come out soon. "Hey, Jake," he nodded, looking past me.

Thankfully, Edward had gotten over what Jacob was to me now, now actually _grateful _for giving him grandchildren, who he adored. Leah had actually been begging Edward for piano lessons, which he always said that they'd get to someday, though they couldn't right now because they didn't even live in the state. The Cullens had moved across the country to New Hampshire, Mom actually taking some college courses to become an English teacher, she and Edward thinking that they may spend some time on their own like Emmett and Rosalie had done before. Jacob took over both packs when I was pregnant with the twins, about a year after we'd been married, deciding to abolish the treaty altogether, permitting the Cullens full access to Quileute lands with a strict command to all wolves not to attack them or anyone associated with them. Some pack members still had their superstitions, but grudgingly kept their alpha's word.

"Hey," Jacob responded, coming up behind me to place his hands on my hips, pulling me so that my back was against his chest, then kissing the top of my head.

"Where's the kids?" My mom asked, grabbing Edwards hand.

"With Emmett," Jake answered. She nodded, towing Dad at vampire speed to the house. I rolled my eyes. I almost thought that they only came to see the kids, and nobody else, I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved that they cared about them so much, but some days I was convinced that they'd forgotten about their only daughter. Jake always tried to convince me otherwise but it was Jake; he was gonna say that regardless to the case.

I sighed, towing him over to the table where Alice and Esme were arranging various dishes. "I was gonna do all this myself, you know," I pointed out.

"Nessie, we want to, you rest," they smiled.

_Rest_. That's all that anyone wanted me to do. _Rest, rest, rest. _Was I going into freaking labor? No, let me be.

"I already made a bunch of stuff for it though; do you really want me to waste it?" I protested, raising my eyebrows, a voice in the back of my head telling myself that I was being a bitch, but I ignored it.

"Bring that out too, then," Alice said. "Esme, could you go get the dishes that Nessie already prepared?" she murmured.

I groaned, feeling a warm hand rub my back. I turned to look at Jake, pouting. He chuckled at my want to help, pulling me close to his side. "I'm sorry," he murmured in my ear, even though everyone else could hear anyway. "I know you wanna help."

"Then let me," I whined like a little kid. He sighed, grabbing my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked in a monotone as he led me into the house. I caught sight of Emmett running his pale fingers through Embry's curls, causing them to stick up. "Emmett! Don't you afro that hair!" I yelled as Jake towed me along.

Emmett continued doing it, protesting. "It looks cool though."

I growled.

"Nessie," Jacob cautioned, squeezing my hand. I frowned as he opened the door to our bedroom, gesturing for me to sit on the bed.

"Jake, what the _hell_? Are you suggesting that we - "

"No, no, not what you think just listen," he laughed, pulling me to carefully sit on the edge of the bed. I sighed doing so. "Okay, you stay here."

I stared, not sure what he was requesting.

"No more helping, no more planning, no nothing; everyone's right, you need to just relax."

I groaned. "Jake, you have not _clue _how frustrating that is! I sit around while everyone else does everyone for you, then no one lets me fix something if it's not done right, then all anyone wants me to do is rest. How much freaking rest do you all want me to get anyway? I think I'm gonna get an overload of it at this rate. I'm _bored_, seriously, frustrated and bored, those are my main two emotions right now. It pisses me off how - "

His lips silenced mine with a kiss, telling me to relax. I nearly growled, but that easily could have been my hormones getting the better side of me. I was nearly sure of that fact when Jacob had to pry my fisted fingers from his shirt, breaking the kiss. "Ness . . ." he cautioned for what seemed to be the millionth time. I pouted, resting my head on his shoulder. He huffed a chuckle, rubbing my arm. "It's okay," he murmured. "Nobody's asking you to be okay with being . . . Well, _immobile_, I guess." He laughed at the term, knowing that it wasn't quite right.

"I can move just fine - _I'm _just fine," I grumbled.

"I know you are. Just hang in there, just a _little _bit longer. I promise, you can get on whoever's ass you want to when the baby's here. We just need to make sure that they come safely, and nothing happens. I know that you care too much about it to let anything happen to it, probably more than the rest of us, to be honest."

I pursed my lips, looking down at my belly that contained our little mystery. I couldn't help smiling at the thought of what they could be like, though I expected another miniature Jacob, by how it had effected me the past few months. I'd been more human than I ever had been lately, getting up in the middle of the night for some craving - which was a big sign of a human baby, getting really emotional, especially "nippy," as Emmett had put it, which he never said again after I got on his ass about how nippy was a term used for irritable dogs, claiming that he was calling my children dogs. I supposed that humans weren't nearly as bad as that, but as far as humans during pregnancy, Carlisle said that everything was going as it normally should, minus the failed attempts at ultrasounds.

I sighed looking up at Jacob. "Fine. I'll _relax_, or whatever it is that you want me to do. But I am doing the dished when we get home," I said firmly.

I didn't miss the slight chuckle that escaped his lips, causing me to scowl. "Fine. How about you take a nap for a while, you look tired," he gestured to the pillows, rolling his eyes when I made no move to lay down. He picked me up with ease, careful not to bump me the wrong way, bringing me back on the bed to rest my head on the pillow. He didn't react to my glaring expression, pulling the covers over my body. "Don't worry. I will make sure that everything is organized as you want it, I promise. I'll so that for you if you do that for me."

I didn't say anything, carefully rolling onto my side, trying to find a comfortable position, silently giving in. He sighed, leaning over me to kiss my cheek. "I love you," he murmured in my ear before moving to leave the room, the sound of his footsteps stopping in front of the doorway.

I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't leave until I said it. I shifted slightly so that I could see him, seeing his side profile with his lips pursed in thought. The image of his deep-set eyes and glowing skin caused my heart to melt slightly. As much as I tried, I couldn't resist the smile that stretched across my lips. "I love you too."

White pearls revealed themselves behind his lips, flashing a quick wink in my direction before softly closing the door. I huffed as I turned to face the wall again, faintly hearing Jake's husky voice mutter about dishes as his footsteps trudged outside to where everyone else was babbling. I didn't focus too much on the commotion throughout the house before finally allowing my eyes to slip shut. Jake had been right; I was tired.

* * *

><p>Not long after Jake and I had become engaged, and once Bella had thought long and hard about her decision, with no "royalty" left to enforce the laws, we saw Charlie. If I said that he welcomed us all back with open arms, I would be lying, but he didn't exactly kick us to the curb either. To this day, he still had a hard time believing that I was actually his granddaughter, by blood anyway, and that he was already a great-grandfather. He was very hurt that Sue had kept so much from him for so long, but after hearing everything that everyone had gone through, his respect returned to everyone. Well, everyone but Edward. He still blamed him for everything. That if he hadn't married Bella, then everything would have stayed normal, that Billy and the rest would still be alive. Though he didn't realize how much that hurt me. He didn't seem to think about the fact that I wouldn't be around if anything had been different. While I could see his point on everything, I still was slightly insulted.<p>

Seth and Sarah got married not long after Jake and I, living in La Push also. Though, they'd been visiting her family back in Minnesota - who we had also told about the supernatural for the sake of their grief - and wouldn't make it back in time for the party. Charlotte, after her short time with us, decided to leave, to go with Adrian and June, along with a fourth addition, Rory, who had vowed to switch to the same, vegetarian diet for June's sake, who was grateful for his flexibility. Those four choose to live nomadically, dropping by on us every year or so to catch up before exploring the world again. Charlotte was still wounded, still grieving over her lost love, and would forevermore. When you were frozen in a state, and a change comes as bad as loss, it was unable to ever heal. She would always feel that stabbing in her heart, the echo of his love a voice in the back of her mind telling her to be happy. Which is exactly what she was now. Despite the fact that she wouldn't ever get over her past events, she looked forward to her future with Adrian, who gave everything he had to help her get through it. Rory and June had only grown closer in their time together, the missing piece to their own complicated puzzles. She had found someone who was actually worth her care, and actually loved her, and he sure proved it to her. They'd probably been the first couple that experienced love at first sight outside of imprinting. As for June's relationship with her brother, they'd cleared the way, making sure that they could see eye to eye. He finally understood how much she truly cared about him, that she was just about as selfless as you could get, while she discovered that Adrian didn't actually hate her - it was just a basic brother-sister love-hate sort of thing. They'd tried breaking away for a time, both couples heading their own directions, but after a year apart, they knew that neglecting the only family that they had left was worth an argument every now and then.

Nobody really knew, let alone cared, where the rest of the remaining Volturi members went. Rory thought that he saw Alec in a university in New York, but wasn't sure of himself, not getting a good glimpse of him, not to mention that the guy he saw had blonde hair, which was enough to make him doubt himself.

Days went on, and problems were solved. There wasn't much more to our fairytale; just that we lived happily ever after, and couldn't have been better off.


End file.
